Connection of Sins
by RedKHII
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi must stopped Maleficent and her new group of ruling the new worlds with darkness with the help of other Redeemers of the Damned characters; also tells the story of the Princess of Demon Summoners.
1. Chapter 1 - The Adventures Starts Now!

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted as she ran to them at the arched Paopu Tree; a bottle with a letter in hand as she stopped infront of her best friend, to catch her breath before showing Sora the bottle.

"From the King?" Sora asked, noticing the small logo at the letter as he quickly removed the letter off the bottle before Riku and Kairi stand on Sora's sides to read what King Mickey want.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi._

_We finally stopped the darkness of Heartless and Nobodies swallowing the worlds, but Maleficent and Pete now have formed a group to rule those worlds again with darkness. I know you three must be resting or healing your injuries from your last adventures but please, you three are our only hope._

_- Mickey_

"So what do you think?" Kairi asked as Sora read the letter again before nodding at his best friends. "We'll stopped them. This time, with the three of us."

"Nothing can get past you, huh?" Riku asked Sora with a shook of a head, but both he and Kairi nodded before the three ran to the Gummi Ship King Mickey left and they drive to the Disney Castle.

**Elsewhere…**

"_Are you certain these insects will follow our plans?"_

"_We're being insects to you? Hahahaha! Want to play a little game, have you?"_

"_Silence!"_

"_Huehohohohoho!"_

"_Ya'll just relax, Your Majesty."_

"_I do not need some words from a lowly worm as you!"_

"_Enough! Our plan will succeed. As only emperor and High Demon Summoner, will you do the honors of getting the Princess?"_

"_OOOOOOOoooooohh! A Princess of Demon Summoning? Does that royal babe sounds powerful than a High Demon Summoner, Empy?"_

"_Silence your tongue, clown! Very well, no matter what does she looks like, I have a __**present**__ for her…"_

**At a new world; Land of Demon Summoners….**

"Kai! I heard an emperor is going here to see you!" a girl voice; a mix of excitement and seductive shouted as a red haired – eyed girl with demon wings and tail, has black markings on her chest, her forearms are black with her clawed hands bear – sized, and wears thigh – high black shorts and matching thigh – length Stiletto boots flew in the throne room.

"Kiara, we already know." A girl with back – length ruffled black hair with a green ribbon and wears a thigh – length blue pinafore with white apron and knee – length brown boots told the demon girl.

"What!? Man!" Kiara pouted.

"Oh come on Kiara, you are not trying to be a damn sexist woman!" the girl in pinafore scolded as Kiara looked at her with a frown.

"Who asked you Crystal? Just because we agreed to changed Kai's real name with your first name doesn't make you her favorite!" Kiara argued with the girl; which by chance it's Kai Crystal as both was about to have an argument until a male cough stop them and both looked to be a young man, looks about in 30s wearing golden and purple armor with a purple cape and gauntlets with claws, golden high – heeled boots and he's holding a golden staff with three claws at the feet. He has spiky blonde hair with a ponytail to his legs, purple makeup to his eyes and lips and has a few tiny diamonds and rubies on his forehead.

"I would like to see the princess please." The man; more like emperor asked the two.

"Who the hell are you…" Kai Crystal almost finished before Kiara cupped her large clawed hand at her face to stopped her.

"Okay. Princess Kai will be delighted to meet you and now if you excuse us…" as Kiara flew while pushing Kai Crystal to the side when the emperor walked in the throne room where a girl; about 16 with resemblance of Kai Crystal but smooth shoulder – length hair was sitting at the throne. She wears a pink ballgown, being hung up by a white ruffled cloth around her forearms and has beautiful pendant with a red stone. On her left hand has a mark of a beautiful red rose with black linings.

"It is an honor of meeting you, Your Majesty. I am the Emperor of Palamecia; a High Demon Summoner." The Emperor gave a polite bow as Princess Kai looked at him; her eyes shows she is now mature over her age.

"Thank you, although by your face when you saw me; You're expecting someone… older than I am, right?" Kai asked as the Emperor stood straight and looked at her. "Why yes but it makes no difference if you bear the royal pendant and mark…" as his eyes traced on her red pendant and rose mark.

"Yeah. I just became princess two days ago." Kai added as the Emperor's eyes slowly became surprised.

"Oh? But this castle was abandon in over a thousand years when the last princess was punished. How did you manage to make the castle like new?" The Emperor questioned.

"My mark and my powers clean the whole thing up. Can I ask, what did you mean by the last princess that was punished?" Kai asked as the Emperor recover his slight surprise.

"The last Princess of Demon Summoning was punished for not doing her duty and left her people to rot. She is a fool for being stubborn to her people so she is sentenced to be fed in the Heartless of the High Demon Summoner's choosing." The Emperor answered her questioned as Kai listened carefully.

"Okay…. Then I already agreed to do my duty." Kai said.

"That's good, because I don't want you getting punished for not doing your duty…" as the Emperor walked infront of Kai, a cruel smile on his face as glowing blue chains appeared behind the Emperor. Before he could get out, the chains grabbed him and pushed him to put his hands beside Kai's head and both lips pressed, to their shock.

"Angel!" Both heard Kai Crystal's scream as the Emperor tried to broke apart from Kai but the chains were strong even for him until Kai's marked hand summon a long katana with a gauge by light before she used it to cut the chains off them and the Emperor back off; both demon summoners had a hand covering their lips.

"I had my reason." Both looked at their right to see Kiara on the floor, more like nose bleeding with eyes of hearts and Kai was looking at another girl; also resemblance of Kai but has white angel wings and wears a light yellow robes with purple and white linings, barely covering her upper torso and forearms and has a belt of beads. Her face and eyes must be glued to hatred, disgust, and anger.

"I'm sorry for my summon Angel to make that move." Kai apologized to the Emperor as he looked at her before removing the hand off his lips.

"…Is that your first kiss?" the Emperor asked, his lips tugged in a smirk.

"So what if that was? Is that why you're here?" Kai asked as she removed her hand off her lips, a bit annoyed in her tone.

"Oh no. I'm here to wished for you to join an alliance with me." The Emperor asked Kai as she looked at him before answering. "I'm sorry but I can't. My summons asked me to get more orphans to stay in this kingdom."

"Oh? So you have been doing your duty. Very well, but take this as a gift and I'm sure we can see each other again…" as the Emperor swayed his staff before a figure of a sleeping body. The body is a purple haired young man in purple armor and his sword was beside him.

"He is my former Dark Knight. I'm sure he will be in your service." The Emperor finished with a smirk as Kai nodded before the Emperor bowed and walked away as Kai looked at him leaving before his Dark Knight.


	2. Chapter 2 - Siren of the Princess

It didn't take long for the Gummi Ship to arrived to Disney Castle as Sora, Riku, and Kairi appeared at the hallways so the three walked to the throne room as they opened the small door of the gigantic purple door.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Donald quacked when the three went in the throne room to find Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey; who is talking to two people; a slight tanned young man with silver hair tied in a ponytail as his spiky hair as a red and orange bandanna and wearing blue and black armor with a blue cape and has different types of weapons around him.

Beside the man is also a young woman; with platinum blonde curly hair tied in a ponytail with a fair complexion, and wears a pink cape around her neck, a strapless red floral dress with matching sleeves at her forearms, has pink, white, and yellow fabrics around her waist, leggings, and red high – heeled boots.

"Welcome back Sora, Riku, Kairi. I was just telling Firion and Tina about working for you three." King Mickey smiled when everyone looked at the three walking in.

"So you three are the Keybearers huh? I'm Firion." The man, Firion (Final Fantasy 2) introduced with a nod.

"And I'm Tina Branford." Tina (Final Fantasy 6) introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys. So Your Majesty, can you explain to us about Maleficent?" Sora asked as Mickey nodded with a serious look.

"Oh yes. Maleficent and Pete have recruited new recruits to helped them to rule worlds in darkness; two of them are both Firion and Tina's enemies from their worlds." King Mickey explained as both Firion and Tina froze.

"Emperor!?" Firion shouted; his face shows anger.

"Why would Kefka joined for that? He wished to destroy the worlds, not ruling!" Tina asked in dread and shock.

"That I don't know Tina. I heard the Emperor paid a visit on the princess of Demon Summoning. We should see if she's still there…" as Mickey summoned his Star Seeker Keyblade before shooting a ray of light to formed a portal. The five nodded to Mickey before they ran in the portal before it disappeared.

"You want us to what!?" Two girls asked Princess Kai; one has brown hair tied in a ponytail and she wears a simple blue T –shirt with silver pauldrons on her shoulders, dark green jeans and shoes, and the other is black hair wearing black clothing and has a big sombrero.

"Like I said, I want you two to be my temporarily summoned guardians…" Kai told the girls as she holds a green and a blue empty card each but as it glows; both girls glowed before they disappeared and the cards has them; the girl in pauldrons in the green and the girl in the sombrero in the blue.

Then, the doors went in to be a group of people; their age span looks like 16 – 18 as the spiky brunette and the dark red haired was looking around with interested.

"You like it?" Princess Kai asked the visitors as the five snapped out and looked at her confused before they bowed.

"Wow. Just became princess and I got visitors, that's impressive." Kai said as Firion noticed her lips has a tint of purple before he asked. "Your Majesty, did someone kissed you?" as the question surprised his friends.

"Yeah. The Emperor of Palamecia by accident, from my summon." Kai answered confidently as the visitors screamed in shock by her confidence and words.

"Before I can explained more, who are you?" Kai asked as the brunette shivered by her dark glare in her eyes.

"I'm Sora. I'm the Keyblade Master." The spiky brunette introduced, summoning his Keyblade; earning a nod.

"I'm Riku, I'm also the Keyblade Master." The silver haired young man with green introduced.

"I'm Kairi, Princess of Radiant Garden and Keyblade Wielder." The dark red haired with identical blue eyes as Sora introduced.

"I'm Firion; Wild Rose Rebellion of Altair." The older silver haired young man in knight introduced.

"And I'm Tina Branford; Half Esper." The young woman in platinum blonde hair was the last to finish the introduction before Kai nodded and stood up, her right hand lifted before a long pipe of light glowed; forming into a 6th feet red mallet with the handle black and connecting it to the mallet is a large belt of spikes.

"I have somewhere to go but if you want to follow me, you may and you can see what I am doing; on one condition, don't interrupt me." Kai told the group as they nodded before Kai twirled her mallet in one hand fast and gracefully before the six appeared at a different town in the middle of the night where the full moon shines brighter.

"Your Majesty?" Riku asked as Kai whispered. "Angel… Fusion." Before her pendant glowed with her back sprout white angel wings and everyone watched her sing softly like a siren as she closed her eyes.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

When she finished the last phrase, she opened her eyes to glowed bright light while everyone look below to see the villagers that are still awake fell on the floor sleeping before the five watched Kai flew around, continue singing.

Follow, sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not poor children

For life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

"Wow…" Sora whispered as they watched Kai landing infront of the main hall of the town as little children and teenagers about 14 – 15 slowly walked to see Kai; some in surprised while some in amazement.

"There're must be orphans. Poor them." Tina and Kairi whispered in sadness when noticing the little children's clothes looks ragged.

Hush now, dear children

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now, my children

For soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

As the final phrase of the song, Kai slowly flew to the sky and stopped to float as the little children and teenagers started floating and they joined Kai as she watched some of the children flying around in the sky when they followed Kai to the sky while a 11 year old – like boy with platinum blonde hair, has purple eyes and has a scarf over his ragged coat, pants under his coat with shoes stopped flying infront of Kai before her arms hugged the boy and both smile when Kai continued singing.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared back at the castle as they look behind to see Kai and the little boy watching the other children and teenagers playing around the village as the little boy look at Kai who ruffled his hair before he nodded with a smile and ran to join the other kids that offered him to play with them.

"You saved orphans?" Firion asked when Kai walked to them.

"Yes, when I became princess; I felt bad for those kids so that's why I didn't joined the Emperor's alliance; but if you want me to join yours, I will but I'll be in different worlds." Kai explained.

"Thanks we need all the help we could get to stopped Maleficent." Kairi said.

"You two should know…" as Kai point at both Kairi and Tina; who look at her confused until Kai finished. "No matter what, girls are more stronger than they know." And both girls nodded in agreement, as the three men were given them the same look means what.

"Because boys always reminded themselves they're better, but girls can be better too." Kai finished as everyone nod in agreement before she watched the five walking to a portal of light Sora shot with his Keyblade and Kai looked back at the village of the new demon summoners.

**(I don't own the songs in the stories. This song is Come Little Children where i found katethegreat19 or you can see the My Little Pony music video of the song at Youtube.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Allies (Part 1)

"Huehohohoho! Back empty – handed, Empy?" The Emperor let out a scoff in annoyance when he walked in the old mansion of Twilight Town, where Maleficent and her group are, the speaker was the man with characteristic of clown with blonde hair tied and has different colored fabric in his clothing.

"I may not have the Princess but I may have information." The Emperor ignored the clown as he told Maleficent, who held her staff with a smirk.

"And so what about the princess?" Maleficent asked.

"A young woman, about the age of 15; once had a normal heart before accepting light and is very determined of doing her duty, unlike the last princess that was so stubborn." The Emperor answered with a cruel smirk as he pulled out a simple yellow star charm, big enough to fill a palm with a long silver chain at the head of the charm.

"And we both have a similar summon…" as the charm glowed bright yellow, earning interested looks from the other comrades when a girl appeared, floating infront of the Emperor. She looks like eighteen with back – length black hair, fair complexion, and wears a red trench coat with white cuffs at the sleeves to cover her wrists, the front reaches to her waist to show black shorts while the back, a matching cloth – like end reaches her knee – high brown boots.

"I did recalled the princess has a summon with the last name Crystal." The Emperor added as he looked at his own summon, to find her peering at the side of his lips, which may have a little smudge.

"Isn't this gal… Raven Crystal?" A man wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it asked the Emperor with an African – American accent. Around his neck is a necklace with two crocodile teeth, a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund.

"Oooooohhhh! She has so much power for a scrawny little girl!" a dwarf hag with purple hair, an ugly face with green eyes, and wears a simple peasant purple shirt with fuchsia rolled up sleeves, matching skirt to her ankles and purple shoes cheered as she laughed before everyone look at Maleficent.

"We can provide ruling the worlds in darkness, as such our OTHER comrade is still under the sea with such or a sword…"

At a different sea, a boy; like 18 with chin – length spiky hair with blue eyes and a black mermaid tail was swimming around the ocean of the Land of Demon Summoners as he stopped to see a large purple skinned woman with black octopus tentacles and white hair swimming in a cave so the mer – boy followed her to see her with a light-skinned, gaunt young man with shaggy indigo hair which falls down over his face in several long bangs and is cut very short on the back of his head and fuchsia eyes. He wears an ornate, gold-white pauldron on his left shoulder that covers the left side of his neck and his left pectoral as well, a black, snake-like bracelet on his left forearm, and wears a red sash wrapped around his waist and an _exomis_ tied to his left shoulder.

"Well snake arm. You're here to be a real person than what you might call a Zanpakuto? Well sweet dear, you come to the right place." The woman told the young man as she pinched his cheek before he back off.

"Can you do it?" The man asked, he looks and asked like a very shy man and naïve for not seeing the woman, who called herself Ursula smirked cruelly.

"My sweet thing, it's what I do…" as Ursula started to sing, when two dark green eels with a cruel smirk each swam in.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays I

've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes)

And I fortunately know a little magic I

t's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh,

I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them? Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true

As Ursula waved her hands around her cauldron before images of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared; both look depressed, but a snap of fingers make the man muscled and the woman thinner before the two hugged.

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"

And I help them? Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

to those poor unfortunate souls

Ursula sang while the two figures made an apologetic face but a wave of Ursula's hand changed them to sea – weed like victims.

"Now here's a deal…" Ursula grabbed the young man as the merboy watched with fury as we watched.

"I'm going to make a potion that will last for three days. Now this is important…" as the young men watched Ursula's cauldron made visions of three suns when Ursula explained. "Before the sunset on the third day, someone must trust you in your real form. If you do, you will be real but if you don't by the third day…. You will belong to me." As Ursula smirked at the young man before she continued singing.

! Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead! Make your choice!

I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much. Just your life!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll

Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got him, boys

The boss is on a roll!

Ursula was about to finished the song when she summoned a bright yellow contract and the young man quickly signed his name Narunosuke before Ursula sang the final line.

THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!

Ursula grabbed the contract before looking at Narunosuke with an extremely cruel smirk and her cauldron grabbed him with yellow liquid.

"Damn!" the merboy shouted when he quickly swam in, hands grabbed Narunosuke after the potion disappeared and Ursula's mad laugh was heard while the two young men swam up to the surface and the merboy helped Narunosuke swim to the beach, where a certain princess watched. The merboy panted when he placed the sleeping Narunosuke on the sand but froze, didn't realizing Narunosuke flinched and he sat up before a mallet aim at his face.

"Who are you two?" Princess Kai demanded as the merboy looked at her, even her glare makes his cheeks red and made a grin. 'Damn she fine…' before the two watched Narunosuke fell on his side in pain and Princess Kai knelt beside him, hands touching his skinny arms before she looked at the merboy.

"I – I – I'm Jen and … I just saved him." The merboy introduced as he didn't recalled seeing his name at the contract so Princess Kai helped bringing Narunosuke to the castle, with Jen as when he crawled to land, his body glows before he has legs and wore a sleeveless black clothing, and has a large knife – like sword strapped behind his back.

**(The song is Poor Unfortunate Souls from Little Mermaid. I do not own Narunosuke; he belongs to Bleach but I do own Raven Crystal, as always in my previous stories, and Jen.)**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Allies (Part 2)

That night, Leon; who just woke up look around his room which he was sleeping in confusion as he seemed to remember a scene of fighting the Emperor but after a loud PANG sound, he fell on the floor and black boots was the last thing he sees before darkness took over him when he's unconscious.

'Damn…' as Leon switch off the lights before he lied on his back on the bed but as he opened his eyes to see Princess Kai on him, his face was shown shock before sitting up screaming but his mouth was quickly shut by Kai cupping her marked hand on his mouth.

"You got here by the Emperor of Palamecia." Kai whispered as Leon's eyes widened before he felt Kai's hand pulling out of his mouth.

"Say what? I was fighting him…" but Leon flinched when he heard a crash and looked to see the feet of Kai's mallet causing a small crater at the floor.

"I want you to be my guardian. The others are waiting…" as Leon doesn't need her to say it twice so the two walked out of the castle where a large pirate ship and Jen was holding the still unconscious Narunosuke on his back, yet Jen's face was shown fear and shock at the ship.

"Whose ship is this?" Jen asked as Kai shrug her shoulders before the three climbed in to be big and tidy and a figure in a gray bodysuit and his face hooded land infront of them.

"Oh good, for the second I thought that was a…" but the hood fell off to show a young face like 17, with brown hair covering his right eye but the most noticeable thing… he is a skeleton.

"Hey names Rome and I'm captain of the ship." The skeleton introduced kindly, with an electric guitar that he grabbed off a table with something like spider – web like powers before he strummed it to be both rock and wonderful.

"Woah! Nice princess!" Rome grinned, noticing Kai as he walked to her before adding. "Do you think you can… show me your panties?" earning a mallet banging his head and he fell on the floor, earning Jen to laugh while Leon was looking at the skeleton with shock.

"That bang got him right in the skull…"

"Hey wait, do skeletons poop?" Jen asked gullibly as he didn't react to Leon's both angry and shock statement to him. "We got like a million questions before that one!"

Rome stood up straight as he picked his guitar before answering Jen's question, with a smile meaning he's also gullible. "Yeah I poop."

"Ever heard of FYI?! We don't need to hear that!" Leon shouted at him angrily before he point a finger at him. "Anyway, how is it that you're still alive when you're nothing but bones!?"

"I have a better question than that…" as Kai walked infront before asking her question. "Why don't we'll be in this ship for travelling and can you fight for us?" surprising both Jen and Leon.

"…Hell yeah I will, Your Majesty." Rome smiled as he wore the strap of his guitar before placing the guitar behind his back. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Maleficent's group in a vision.

"Ooooooooohh….. she's a brave babe, unlike that esperkin Tina!" Kefka cheered in a laugh.

"Let me see her future in the cards." Dr. Facilier said with a smirk as Maleficent noticed the Emperor's absence but she didn't even bothered to ask. The Emperor walked through the upstairs floor as he went in a white room with a long table and the walls has some drawings only a child draw; but curiously, the drawings got the Emperor interested.

"This room once belong to a Nobody of the Keyblade boy with spiky hair, Sora. But this Nobody is an angel of death with powers to see, erase, and even create memories of Sora and the people connected to him." Raven Crystal explained once she appeared beside the Emperor, who was busy looking at the picture of Sora sitting at the arched Paopu Fruit Tree at the sunset.

"I can see why this boy will do anything to stop Maleficent's plans." The Emperor didn't turn but told Raven as she looked around the room before back to the Emperor and added. "Even so, Nobodies can be real and born with families."

The Emperor scoffed with a hmph at that statement before turning to his summon with a cruel smirk. "True but does the boy know that? He will know soon enough…"

'When he ascend the throne, he's different than he used to be…' Raven thought as she sat in mid – air, watching the Emperor walking around, looking at the drawings before Raven's thought added. 'I will get the boy back… even I'm against it…'

The next morning, Leon was sitting on a bed of a room; more like waiting as his mind did the talking.

'Wait for her then…' but his mind stopped when he felt being itching so he kept scratching his body off, even pulling his whole armor off but he froze when he noticed Princess Kai was in, looking at him like she doesn't have any emotions before she walked out, closing the door; leaving Leon to scream before she did and he quickly wore his armor back before he heard voices of Kai, Jen, and even Narunosuke at the room beside it.

"Wow! Hammocks!"

"You never slept on one, Narunosuke?"

"No I haven't slept on a hammock before."

"I don't mind too."

"I'm sleeping next to you, right Princess?"

"I don't mind that and Kai is alright for me."

Leon flinched as his ear pressed against the wall beside him before his mind screamed. 'I'm in the wrong room!?'

"How come… I get a feeling that we're missing something?" Leon froze when he heard Narunosuke's voice asking as the room beside shows Narunosuke standing beside the hammocks behind him and both Kai and Jen stood beside him.

"I'm having that feeling too…" Kai said as Jen gave a gasp and both also gasped, along with Leon with a happy gasp before Jen was holding a plate of three rice balls for the three. "Good thing I got breakfast for us!"

"Yay!" Narunosuke clapped as Leon thought. 'Don't give me that "yay" crap!"

"But can I ask about that other guy?" Jen asked as Leon snapped out.

"What other guy?" Narunosuke asked Jen as Leon pressed his ear against the wall again when Jen answered. "That Leon guy. You were unconscious."

"As much he's alright, I found him curious; like he's not popular, maybe… he will get a bad girl." Narunosuke wondered as Jen also wondered. "Oh that… no wonder he's not popular…"

"What the hell!?" Leon whispered as he froze by Kai adding. "Just now, I also found him curious… when I opened the door after knocking, Leon was naked with hungry eyes, waiting for me…" earning a scream of Narunosuke and Jen complained. "No fair! No wonder he's not popular and he's unforgivable!"

"Damn you guys!" The three heard Leon shouting at the room beside them and Leon walked in the room. (A/N: Imagine anime tears.)

"…We're so sorry! We're just joking!" Narunosuke told Leon as Kai added emotionlessly. "What I saw really did happen." And Leon sulked before apologizing.

"Sorry about that…"

"So what do we have to do now?" Jen asked Princess Kai as the boys looked outside the window as the clouds danced through the morning sky when the ship sailed through the sky.

"Our adventure starts now…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Hail to a Filthy Finale

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared at a moving ship that was flying through the Lanes Between and they look at the direction of the ship to see a familiar world of Halloween Town.

"What's that world?" Tina asked.

"It's Halloween Town!" Sora answered, not hiding the excited tone in his voice as the ship rain faster. The five appeared at the gates of Halloween Town, where Sora wore his usual Halloween Town Form. Kairi wore a sleeveless purple witch costume with black boots, her skin is pale and her hair is dark red, Riku wore a simple white and red T – shirt, blue jeans and his usual shoes, but has fur, fangs and his skin is pale, Firion wore like a vampire with a long black cape, a suit, and has fangs, and Tina's form is like a being with her hair and body vivid lavender; as Sora, Riku, and Firion couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hello?" Kairi waved a hand infront of Sora's face as the three snapped out.

"Right, this mission is important!" Sora said as the other two nodded before the five walked in to see Jack Skellington, with his usual clothes but with a green slob at his arm.

"Sora! Welcome back! And who're your friends?" Jack asked once he walked to the group, noticing Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina.

"Hey Jack. These are my friends; Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina. Anything alright here? Still wishing for be Santa Clause?" Sora asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, not this time. I'm just thinking some new plans for next Halloween but for some reason, Halloween Town has been empty lately…" Jack said with a long face as Wyvern Heartless has appeared.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted once he, Riku, Kairi, and Firion had their weapons ready and Tina can fight with powerful magic even impressing the others as they fight the Wyverns and Darkball heartless; the latter appeared when Firion shot two daggers to send a Wyvern down and the green slob in Jack's arm helped fighting like a whip before Tina did the finisher by using three tornados of aero magic to one and the heartless are defeated.

"I thought the Heartless are gone?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Maleficent got a new group and I guess it's no good." Sora answered Jack's question.

"Maleficent? Isn't she the one who revived Oogie Boogie?" Jack questioned as Sora and Riku nodded.

"I think I heard Oogie's laugh at the location of his manor. Let's go check!" Jack declared as everyone nod in agreement before they followed Jack.

_Elsewhere; Rooftop Rumble_

Kai, Leon, Jen, Narunosuke and Rome appeared; Kai's dress turns darker, her hair was covering her left eye but her teeth now fangs; Leon wear his armor with a helmet to match, Narunosuke has large black tentacles behind his bare back, and Jen has a face of a clown with blood makeup under his eyes.

"I think this place is Halloween Town." Rome said as he grabbed his guitar and Leon look at it with curiosity. "You fight with a guitar?"

"Hell yeah baby." Rome smiled as the five turn around to see a tub with legs and on the tub are three kids in masks; one dressed in a witch, one in a devil, and one has a mask of a skull.

"What? We need to babysit them?" Jen asked, like a joke.

"You got nerves, pal! Let's see if you can take us down!" the devil boy shouted as the three laugh before everyone start to sang.

(Song: Hail to Mr. Oogie.)

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: La, la, la, la... la la la la... la la la la... la, la la, la ... La, la, la, la... la, la. Hail to Mr. Oogie! Jack will never win. When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

**Shock**: First we brought the master back, to take this town away from Jack. We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack!

**Kai**: Stop! I've had enough of you. Your punishment is overdue. You've instigated chaos here and turned our town onto its ear.

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: Hail to Mr. Oogie! Put Jack to the test. Keep him guessing all the time. Never let him rest.

**Lock**: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man

**Shock**: can take the whole town over then.

**Barrel**: He'll be so pleased I do declare.

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: The whole world shoud beware! Weeeee!

**Barrel**: Now that Oogie is the King, we'll get away with everything. You cannot scold us for our pranks. The New King Oogie, let's give thanks!

**Jen**: Don't be foolish. Think now- All this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: Hail to Mr. Oogie! This is so much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done.

**Kai:** If I've told you once, I've told you twice to straighten out you act. You'll never get away with this. And that, you brats, is fact.

**Lock**: He'll be so pleased by our success

**Shock**: that he'll reward us too I bet.

**Barrel**: I wonder what it is going to be...

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: We cannot wait to see. Weeeee! La, la, la, la... la la la la... la la la la... la, la la, la ... La, la, la, la... la, la.

**Barrel**: Now that Oogie is the King, we'll get away with everything. You cannot scold us for our pranks. The New King Oogie, let's give thanks!

**Rome**: Don't be foolish. Think now- All this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: Hail to Mr. Oogie! This is so much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done.

**Leon**: If I've told you once, I've told you twice to straighten out you act. You'll never get away with this. And that, you brats, is fact. Trusting him's a big mistake. One that you don't want to make. He might reward you, is this true, by cooking you into a stew!

**Lock, Shock and Barrel**: Whee!

While fighting to the song, Kai summoned Angel to tie them up in the same glowing blue chains that Angel used to trapped both the Emperor and Kai at the Land of Demon Summoners.

"I like when your scent is gone." Angel told Kai as Leon, Jen, and Rome look at her with confusion.

"You don't have to remind me." Kai told with a tone that shows annoyance.

"If the Emperor didn't visit and kiss you, I would still be steamed by the smell." Angel added as the three young men shouted a mad what before Angel disappeared.

'Sora… please finish this world if you're here…' Kai thought as the five disappeared at the world, leaving the three brats chained on the rooftop, struggling.

_Elsewhere; Oogie's Manor._ (A/N: Please don't complain if I got the location wrong, I don't know Oogie's Revenge.)

The six made it to the once location of Oogie's manor, where Oogie Boogie now turned to a giant ten feet high – giant and he looks like he came out of the dump with trash around him.

"Well, well, well. You and your new friends ain't gonna stop me this time!" Oogie laughed.

"You won't win, Oogie!" Jack shouted as everyone are ready to fight; with Oogie and Jack singing.

(Song: A Filthy Finale)

**Mega Oogie:**

Well, well, well

what a pest you are.

Still around? Ooohh,

can't say I like that.

So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender?

**Jack Skellington:**

It's over, It's over, your scheme was bound to fail.

It's over. Your finished here. Your next stop will be jail.

**Mega Oogie:**

He mocks me. He fights me. I don't know know which is worse.

I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first.

**Jack Skellington:**

What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed. You're bad and now your tall.

It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall.

**Mega Oogie:**

Talk, talk, talk, but I'll tell you, this giant's goin nowhere.

If I were you, I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air.

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

**Mega Oogie:**

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

**Oogie Boogie:**

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellignton:** Ha, ha, ha!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Well I'm feeling angry, and there's plenty left to do.

I've fought your most unwelcome help, and know I'm after you!

**Mega Oogie:**

Even if you catch me, you could never do me in!

I'm ten stories high and just as strong. Which means I'm gonna win!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

Mega Oogie:

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

**Mega Oogie:**

Whoa oh oh!

**Together:**

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

I'm the only Pumpkin King.

It's over. Your'e finished. You'll never get away.

You? The Seven Holidays King? That'll be the day!

**Mega Oogie**

How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you got?

You think that you're a hero, Jack. But I think you are not.

Whoooah!

Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare.

Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man. Althought I don't play fair.

It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line.

Not mines of course, but yours old friend, now that'd be just fine.

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

**Mega Oogie:**

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

**Mega Oogie:**

Whoa oh!

**Jack Skellington:**

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

With that final line of the song, the others defeated Oogie with just powerful fire – based attacks and magics, Firion's arrows of magic called Straightarrows and Tina's powers send Oogie Boogie down with an anguish cry and he fell on the floor, bugs coming out of his bag and Sora squashed the brain of the bug.

"Well looks like he'll be gone for a while. I must get back to town to know if everyone's alright. Thanks again Sora." Jack said with a nod.

"No problem Jack. I just hope we'll stop Maleficent and her team for good." Sora said as the five watched Jack walking off before Kairi flinched.

"Are you okay?" Firion asked Kairi.

"Yeah…" Kairi answered, her voice sounds like she's shaking a bit before looking at the full moon where a roof shine.

"I think Princess Kai was here, with a new group." Kairi told the others as Riku had a finger under his chin. "A new group?"

"Yeah, and it's… strange." Kairi said.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm sure we'll see Princess Kai soon. And I hope the group she's in are nice." Sora said as everyone agreed to his statement so the five walked back to the ship and sailed off the world.

**(Both songs are from Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, if you guys are wondering. I don't do well describing about the fights or anything happening while in songs but I will try to improve it next time.)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Radiant Garden

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared at the middle of Radiant Garden where it was the usual, though by Kairi looking around the scenery with a confused look, she was expecting better of the town.

"Sora!" All heard a female voice calling Sora as looking at their right to see a familiar young woman in a brown braid with a red ribbon, and wears a white and red strapless dress with a string tying her neck and brown boots walking to them.

"Hey Aerith!" Sora nod with a smile when Aerith approach to them, her beauty seem to make Firion's cheek burning with red but he didn't want to show the others.

"The others will be exciting to see you, and I want you all to meet someone." Aerith said as the five followed her to where Merlin's house resides and everyone walked in to see Leon, Yuffie, Cid, the three fairies Y.R.P, and Tifa. The only one of the room who Sora didn't know is a man with spiky brown hair with a lock of hair hanging over his face, and wears a similar black uniform of Cloud when Sora first met him at Olympus Coliseum but no cape or gauntlet. What's noticeable about him is his blue eyes are glowing brighter like Cloud and has an x scar at his left cheek.

"Sora! You're back!" Yuffie cheered when she jumped and hugged Sora, who quickly gave a hug when he notice Kairi's jealous face.

"Nice to see you again Kairi. I believe this is Riku?" Aerith exclaimed, pointing at Riku who nodded with a hey.

"Man, he reminds me of…" the man said as everyone look at Riku, who flinched before the man added with a smile. "Don't take it easy kid. I'm Zack."

"He is my husband." Aerith answered as the news shocked Sora and gave Firion a sigh.

"Aerith, you're married!?" Sora asked with a gasp.

"Yes before Radiant Garden was in darkness." Aerith answered as Tifa couldn't stop looking at Riku before Leon spoke. "Sora. We heard about Maleficent and her group. Are there any information about them?"

"Well, two of our enemies are joining Maleficent." Tina answered, a hand rests on Firion's right shoulder as Leon looked at both of them with a look meaning. 'Have I met them before?'

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. There's something you need to know about the Nobodies like Roxas, Namine´, and Axel." The little fairy, who is named Yuna said as the five pay attention with curiosity. (A/N: Please don't complain about this; this is the Redeemers of the Damned stuff so please don't complain, thank you.)

"Most of the Nobodies, even that are connected to you Sora… aren't Nobodies at all. One of them is our daughter." Aerith exclaimed as she walked to the monitor before typing a few buttons and the screen shows a girl with resemblance of Kairi when she was 14, with her bangs at the right; with black hair and wears a sleeveless revision of the Organization coat and it reaches to her knees, with matching boots and she holds her Kingdom Keyblade at her right hand.

"Xion!?" Zack look at the monitor in shock as he kept looking at the picture of Xion and Kairi until Aerith added. "The minute I look at Kairi, she reminds me so much of Xion… and Namine´'s brother also seemed to see that…"

"Brother!? Namine´ has a brother!?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi asked in shock as Aerith nodded before Cid typed a few buttons before the screen shows a man with chin – length auburn hair that seems to cover his right eye; though his eyes are shown to have the same glow as Cloud and a silver earring was shown at his right ear. He wears a red leather coat, similar to Sephiroth's but different; with black clothing underneath and matching combat boots and he's holding a long red sword, like a rapier.

"Genesis!? What is it that the Nobodies are our daughter and his sister!?" Zack asked his wife in shock as Aerith calmly touch his shoulder with a 'Please calm down' look before Zack breathed a bit and smiled for his wife.

"This is Genesis Rhapsodos, an angel of death of Banora; though he is only one winged. He had a case of degradation when his two sisters are taken away and all his life are wanting to recreate the book he was fond off; Loveless." Aerith told the others.

"Cloud used to like that book. I remember when he read it to Roxas when he was a kid…" Tifa told Aerith as she look at the ceiling with a calm smile; ignoring Sora, Riku, and Kairi shouting. "Roxas!?"

"Spikey's been a good old man huh?" Cid asked with a smirk as the door was opened to be surprisingly the real Genesis when he went in and Genesis look at the monitor; which is still showing himself.

"Is this something have to do with me?" Genesis asked as Kairi felt her cheeks blushing from looking at her Nobody's older brother.

"Nah." Paine said as Genesis leaned a bit to see Yuna of the three; ignoring Rikku and Paine trying to block his view.

"Sorry! Boys aren't allowed to see Yunnie." Rikku said as Yuna flew forward, crashing at Genesis's forehead before backing off and bowed.

"So sorry for my cousin! I'm Yuna!" Yuna apologized as she looks at Genesis with a smile and Genesis smiled back before a hand banged his head to be Tifa.

"What the heck ma ––– woman!?" Genesis asked Tifa in pain, almost calling her a man due to his shock when he turned around to complain.

"You're beginning to act like Zidane." Tifa said with her face shows serious.

"Is it wrong to be friends with someone!? And Zidane will be back for seeing his princess." Genesis exclaimed, rubbing his head in pain.

"I like this Genesis than the old one." Zack smiled as Riku look at Genesis, who noticed before he flinched in shock. "What!? Sephiroth turned to a kid!?"

"Riku's our friend!" Sora and Kairi shouted as Riku flinch of Sephiroth's name while the others of the house look at him with worries.

"So Sora, should we go or what?" Firion asked, as everyone has been forgetting about him and Tina; who both have been silent the whole time.

"Right, sorry about forgetting you guys." Sora said, a hand rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright." Tina said with a smile and chuckle.

"Make sure to come back!" Yuffie waved as Kairi and Firion wave back before the five walked out of the house and back to the ship…

At Namine´'s old room of the manor, the Emperor looked out the window where he didn't see Raven Crystal behind him, sitting in mid – air on the table.

"Have you thought of going to the town?" Raven asked her master.

"It may be pointless… but it's better than wasting time here for plans." The Emperor answered with a nod as he teleport from the room to a market street full of shops and before the Emperor made a move, he notice a young figure in the Organization coat, hooded but his mouth was shown when he wanted to eat a sky blue ice cream on a popsicle he was holding.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" the Emperor asked the figure when he walked to the latter and the figure 'looked' at the Emperor before he removed his own hood to show his face identical to Sora but has golden blonde hair that spikes to the right.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas introduced.

"Does your father also want to try the ice cream?" a young woman with blonde hair and wears a pink skirt with a red stripe, a black and light blue dress over a dark blue top, a gold bracelet on each wrist and a silver necklace asked Roxas kindly; mistaking the Emperor as his father.

Before the Emperor would correct her with a threat, Roxas quickly answer her question with a nod. "Yeah please." and the woman gave him another ice – cream before the two walked, the Emperor felt a bit unpleased for not giving the saleswoman a threat.

"I know you want to threaten her just now for thinking you're my dad. But she's a friend…" Roxas told the Emperor as he gave the latter the ice – cream While the two walk, the Emperor watch Roxas eating his own before the Emperor ate his own with a bite before he swallowed the small piece.

"…It's sweet yet salty." The Emperor said as he continue eating his ice – cream, pleased enough to forget the incident with the saleswoman as Roxas smiled before the two finish their ice – creams.

"Roxas, the coat you're wearing…" the Emperor stop walking as Roxas also stopped to turn around, confused when the Emperor added. "It remind me of something, like I seen someone wearing it before… a lot."

"I'm… I'm just a Nobody." Roxas answered as the Emperor let out a mmh before Roxas added. "I'm just a Nobody of Sora and the thirteen member of Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?... I think, I'm related with one of the members." Roxas snapped out, after hearing the Emperor's statement.

"You are? Who?" Roxas asked.

"I won't answer that." The Emperor told the boy of a Nobody, giving him a smirk as Roxas made a frowning pout before he sighed. "Fine but I won't give up on that."

"If you can try." The Emperor let out a soft chuckle as Roxas looked at the large hole leading to the forest of the Old Manor as the Emperor walked to it before looking back at Roxas. "It was a pleasure of meeting you, even if you're a Nobody." And the Emperor walked through the hole, leaving the bit confuse Roxas.

"I wish I know who he relates too in the Organization…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Twilight Town

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion and Tina appeared at the Train Station of Twilight Town as the five look around before everyone heard a familiar boy voice of Pence. "Hey!" and the five look at the north to see the familiar figures of Pence, Hayner and Olette walking to them.

"Hey you guys." Sora said.

"Hey Sora, Kairi! I'm glad you're safe from just now." Olette first nod to Sora before smiling at Kairi, who smile back with a nod.

"So you must be Riku, huh? Sora told us a lot about you and who are you guys?" Hayner asked.

"I'm Firion." Firion introduced.

"And I'm Tina." Tina introduced with a calm smile as both Hayner and Pence smiled at her beauty so the eight walked to the Market Street where the sea salt ice – cream saleswoman wave at them to get their attention so they walk to her before she look at Sora, who was confuse for a bit.

"Um, do you have a brother?" The saleswoman (Jessie: Final Fantasy VII) asked Sora as the question confused the eight.

"Uhh.. no I don't." Sora answered as the woman gave a nod of understanding.

"Oh, because I sold two sea – salt ice creams to a boy that looks like you but in a black coat and I thought the man that walked to him was his father." Jessie explained as everyone but Firion and Tina flinched from the word "black coat".

"Black coat!? That's gotta be Roxas! But… a man?" Sora wondered before asking Jessie. "What does the man look like?"

"He also had spiky blonde hair but longer, purple eyes with makeup and wears golden armor with purple cape; like an emperor." Jessie answered as Firion froze before asking. "Does he happened to hold a scepter?"

"Yes, but his looks dangerous if it stab someone." Jessie answered, a bit of surprise was heard in her tone when Firion ask and Firion whispered in anger. "The Emperor's here!"

"Your enemy?" Riku asked Firion as he nodded before the eight left with a thanks to Jessie before they walked to the Sandlot where a familiar sight of Seifer and his friends notice them and Hayner groaned.

"Hey blondie! See you got new friends, even recognize the spiky dude!" Seifer walked to them with his usual bravado tone, being a bully to the group as a hand grabbed Seifer's shoulder and the owner of the hand seemed to be familiar to Tina…

"Setzer!" Tina gasped in a happy tone at the once Struggle Champion of Twilight Town.

"You know him?" Pence asked Tina.

"Yeah, we're friends at our world." Setzer answered the question as Hayner, Pence, and Olette was surprise about it while Seifer jerked Seifer's hand off his shoulder with a scoff before Large Bodies, Soldiers, and an Avalanche Heartless appeared.

"We got this, ya know!" One of Seifer's friends, Rai told the others as Hayner, Pence and Olette ran off the Sandlot before everyone fought the Heartlesses. Seifer and Setzer fought them with their Struggle Bats as Seifer jumped before shouting.

"Isn't it romantic!" and he glide to one of the Large Body Heartless before it was vanquished, like Setzer's fast attacks. The Avalanche blew ice to the two but Tina shot a large ball of fire to burn the ice off before all of the Large Bodies are defeated by Riku, Firion, and Seifer while Sora and Setzer vanquish the Soldiers and the boys watch Kairi and Tina running to fight the Avalanche.

"Kairi no!" but Kairi ignored Sora's warning as Kairi slashed its wings with her Destiny Embrace Keyblade and a few shots of Tina's large fireball magic, which it is called Meltdown; at the head sends the Avalanche falling on the floor before disappearing to darkness, with a large red heart glowing out of its body.

"Man, you girls are so tough for not hearing." Seifer scoffed as Kairi and Tina are offended with his tone so Tina shouts to him. "We're tougher than you know!"

"Oh yeah, who told you that?" Seifer asked her.

"I did!" as everyone look at the sky to see Princess Kai riding on a winged horse as it land to the group, like a Pegasus with a wing – shape tail; also has small wings at their hooves and an emblem at its lower neck. The color of the majestic creature are the prominent color of blue, black, white, red, and purple.

"He's beautiful." Kairi and Tina walked to tame the creature as it bow his head and the two girls, even Fuu who slowly walk to try touch the winged – horse, stroke it's neck and big wings before the Pegasus creature walked to Kai.

"If you're in a dream, you can tame and summon a Spirit Dream Eater. This is a Nightmare Dream Eater." Kai told everyone as Sora look at it confusedly.

"Wait so… this is a bad kind of Dream Eater?" as his statement offends the Dream Eater.

"Yeah, but I'm not judging Pegaslick or my other Dream Eater summons. Now who says girls are weak?" Princess Kai asked as her eyes stop at Seifer who seems to be confident.

"I did because it's true. And who are you, some princess of sorcereress?" Seifer asked as everyone back away before Princess Kai punch her marked hand at Seifer's cheek, earning him to fell on his right side.

"That's Princess of Demon Summoners to you and don't judge who's weak." Princess Kai warned as the Pegaslick stroke her dress before she stroke it's neck.

"Is it true you're in a group?" Kairi asked Kai.

"Yeah I am. One of them is a skeleton while one is a mermaid, and the Emperor gave me his former Dark Knight." Kai answered as Firion froze by the latter. "Leon!?"

"Oh yeah, Leon told me about you. I'm sorry but I have to go so I hope to see you guys soon…" as Princess Kai walked to sit on her Pegaslick, her legs on the left side while her hips turn to see north.

"Hope you be alright, Your Majesty." Firion told Kai.

"Thank you for that and hope you guys are safe too." Was Kai's final words before Pegaslick ran to north a bit before the others watch her flew off through the sky.

"Tina, hope to see you again." Setzer told Tina as she nodded. "Thank you. You too Setzer." before Tina watch Setzer walk out of the Sandlot before the group walks to the Train Station.

"I hope to see Leon again." Firion wondered aloud.

"Yeah, and I hope to see the skeleton and mermaid." Sora said as Kairi look at him, a bit jealous if this skeleton and/or mermaid are girls and Sora would leave her for them.

"Sora I think those are guys." Riku thought aloud, sensing of Kairi's jealously as the five walked to the ship and sail off the world.

"Ooooooh another esperkin?" Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) asked Maleficent with a dread laugh once everyone are assembled at the Old Manor.

"Yes, her powers are in match of your enemy, Kefka. With her on our side with your slave crown, we won't be stoppable." Maleficent explained as both Kefka and Madam Mim laughed with glee.

"However, I want the Emperor to bring her alive." Maleficent added as both froze and Kefka complain with fury. "What!? Why Empy!?"

"I know you Kefka, a type of man who seeks destruction on anything and ANYONE so like Maleficent said, I will retrieve the girl." The Emperor told the jester with annoyance.

"True but come on!" Kefka screamed.

"Enough! You know what you had to do…" Maleficent first warned Kefka before nodding at the Emperor, who nod back before he disappears, leaving Kefka grumbling in silent, his arms and legs crossed in mid – air.


	8. Chapter 8 - Old London

A day has spent for Princess Kai and her group and Jen has been watching Narunosuke, concern of the promise from Ursula about trusting. The night before, Jen notice Narunosuke's snake – like bracelet was lifted to be a real snake as he was glowing purple but fade when Princess Kai, Leon, and Rome went in the room both he and Jen are in. The ship sailed to a town; like the olden London and it seems to be in Narunosuke's interest as they heard a song from a man with a material to put out lanterns.

(Song: What a Day in London from Pocahontas 2: Journey to the New World.)

Lampkeeper: The sun comes up

the lamps go down

the day begins in

London town

As the lantern was put out, a window was opened before a man started to sing as well as his wife.

Father: There's tea to brew

Mother: and buns to bake

While the two walked to the bed to show a sleeping boy

Mother & Father :And some who just refuse to wake

Shopkeeper 1: While shops are stocked and flocks are fed

Shopkeeper 2 :The midnight men drift home to bed

School Teacher :School bells chime and church bells ring

Kids; Children whine

Peddler: Peddlers sing

As the London people continue to sing, the group are inside a carriage as Narunosuke look out at the window while Leon look a bit before his eyes widened by Narunosuke, Jen, and Princess Kai climbing out of the ceiling window before Leon and Rome; the latter was hearing his hood to prevent anyone asking about a moving skeleton also jumped out to chase them.

Chorus

What a day in London

come and see who's here

Everyone knows someone

they come from far and near

they bring their geese

their finest fleece

to please the keenest eye

And hope and pray

someone will say

there's something they

might buy

Shopkeeper 3

With pigs to slop

and fish to gut

Shopkeeper 4

it ain't exactly heaven but

Begger

we thank the lord

and kiss the ground

for bed and board

in London town

Butler of a manor: The upper crust lie fast asleep

Maid of the manor: But some of us has got floors to sweep

Butler & Maid :One day's like the day before

Drunken Soldier: Can't complain

Drunken Soldier: If there's no war

Both soldiers almost drank their beer as the sight of Narunosuke and Princess Kai running send the first soldier do a spit – take.

All :What a day in London everythings' for sale cabbages and onions

Man: [Gasp] Lookup

Woman: Who's that that boy up in the tree

Everyone now know Narunosuke as he was looking at everyone on the tallest tree of London as Leon and the others noticed him before they ran.

Old Man: It's not a tree It's moving..see

Woman: Good Grief what can it be?

Man 2: Look there, I swear he's flying through the air

Woman 3: He must be wild

Woman 2: He's just a child

The third woman of the three notice Kai as she walked forward to sing, not realizing her hair is taken away from a man's fishing pole

Woman 4 :I wish I had her hair

"Narunosuke, are you going to come down?" Leon asked as Narunosuke also sang, his voice is charming.

Narunosuke: My heart is pounding like a drum

I can't believe my eyes

In London people seem to

come in every shape and size

So many paths I wonder

how they find their way

So many signs I wonder

what they really say

Narunosuke continue to climbed to the top of the tree as he held on a branch before continue singing.

London is everything

I've heard and more

London is nothing like

I've seen before

Music and feathered hats

and roofs that shine

with flags flying higher

than a pine

A priest in black walked to the Leon, Kai, and Rome as he sang with a calm smile.

Man 4 : He seems so sweet he means us well

As a couple are looking at the size of Jen's sword behind his back, the man was interested while the woman had her arms crossed.

Man 5: Size 20 feet

Woman 5 : How can you tell

While an old undertaker walks with his cart of a coffin and a skeleton head fell off the top before a man similar to Shakesphere with a scroll and a feather pan catch it with just his right hand.

Undertaker:We'll rue this day you wait and see

Shakesphere: What is to be or not to be

Narunosuke had land to the ground as Leon and the others kept chasing him and Narunosuke continue to sing, holding Kai's marked hand before shei felt pleased and forget about chasing him.

Narunosuke: How do they build their huts so tall

Can this be all one tribe? The things they sell

the things I smell I never could describe

These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day

The sound a river makes still takes my breath away

London's as busy as a hive of bees

My old master would just love these trees

Crowded and loud but so

exciting too, with colors

I never even knew

All

What a day in London

nothing strange at all

Kid that points at Jen's sword: 'cept a boy with

something maybe ten feet tall

Chorus

This day's become a day no one

is likely to forget

A day we'll all remember

as the day two worlds have met

As Narunosuke and Kai continue walking while Narunosuke continue to sing, a man looked at Kai while the woman lightly bang her umbrella at his head, mistaking him to look at Narunosuke for his appearance.

Man: Such beauty's rare I'm quite impressed

Narunosuke: London is everything I've heard and more

Woman 1: One musn't stare he's barely dressed

Narunosuke: London is nothing like I've seen before

Man 1: The strength of ten that's what I heard

Woman 2: The girl's one of the men just take my word

Man 2: A brave young thing to venture here

Narunosuke: Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine

Fortune Teller: It will be an adventure, dear

Pocahontas: and flags flying higher

Puppet 1: Perhaps some brew to quench your thirst

Pocahontas: than a pine

Puppet 2: Not with you I saw the girl first

All: What a day in London

history was made

Take away the mystery

then you're not afraid

We've seen a girl

Kai: I've seen a world

All:We never dreamed we'd see

What an extra special day

unique in truly every way

How wonderful this London day

turned out to be

Jen and Rome panted when they finally reach to Narunosuke and Kai, the latter was looking at both of them before realizing something. "Where's Leon?" before the others realized Leon was helping putting watermelon on a truck – like cart. Leon almost went in before he heard munching and look to see a short, small figure with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back.

He wears a white turban with a ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban And wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest and long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. Around his neck is a golden flute.

"What are you?" Leon asked as the boy looked at him before Leon back away and fell on his rear.

"You okay man?" Rome asked as Leon nod in reply before looking at the boy which his head is pressed against Kai's chest while groping it, earning Leon, Rome, and Jen to look at him with shock while the boy seem to enjoy.

"I love boobs!" the boy muffled against Kai's chest while Leon ran to him with "You little!" before he grab the boy's head and place him in the ground.

"So sorry Princess!" Leon apologize as Kai had no reaction to the incident and the carriage stopped at them so everyone, even the boy (Aladdin of Magi) walked in before it drove.

_That night; at the castle of England._

The carriage stopped as everyone walk out before Jen grab Kai's shoulder to stop walking inside.

"What about those two?" Jen asked, nodding at Aladdin and Narunosuke for their appearances so Kai snapped his fingers before Angel, Kiara, Kai Crystal, and two more girls appeared.

"Guys, do you mind keeping an eye for them?" Kai asked her summons as Kiara floated to look at Narunosuke, a claw under her chin. "Skinny but very handsome.." before Aladdin suddenly jumped on Angel's big chest, groping like he did to Kai; like her, Angel didn't show reaction but she narrow her eyes before both are glowing with fire.

"Cut it out, you stupid little brat!" Angel shouted as a smoking Aladdin roll to Leon before he touch it but flinch from the pain.

"Relax, I'm not killing him.." Angel said as the fire disappeared from her and Leon, Jen, and Kai; who Rome decided to stay with Narunosuke and Aladdin, walked in as a royal announcer with a list declare, earning everyone to look at the visitors.

"Demon Summoner Princess Kai!" before the three walked in, with eyes peering at them as they walked to meet with the King and Queen of England where Leon and Kai bowed.

"Welcome to England, Princess Kai." The queen said with a beautiful smile and a nod as Kai smiled back.

"What do you think of my kingdom, Demon Summoner Princess?" The king ask as Kai answered, which please the King to smile. "With so many people here, I would say you are a very good king who I think will be right to rule."

"Did you hear that? I like this child and I hope even her demon summoning has good behavior." The king told his wife happily.

"Oh my summons can be useful as your soldiers are." Princess Kai said with a smile as the King declared happily. "Oh yes yes yes. Now enjoy the ball. Enjoy." Before the three bowed and walk to join the ball as Leon and Jen dance with two young women who wanted to dance with them for their figures before a figure grabbed Kai to dance.

"Would you like to dance with the devil?" a familiar voice asked Kai as she look up to see the Emperor smirking at her. He now dressed like a French nobleman pirate with a white feather on his purple pirate hat and he dressed so formal.

"What are you…" Kai almost asked.

"I was ordered to find an esperkin, but then Raven Crystal told me you'll be here so I thought of dropping by to see you again." The Emperor interrupted with an answer as Kai look at his face before lowering while dancing.

"How come I get the feeling I met you before?" Kai asked as the Emperor look at her before exclaiming. "I also had the strange feeling we have met…"

_Outside of the castle…._

"Kiara are you okay?" One of the unidentified summons asked Kiara as everyone watch her rolling on the ground, squealing. The summon that asked looks more robotic with the prominent color of green, red and yellow and she has long blonde hair to her knees, a big bang covered her right sky blue eye.

"Kai's dancing with the same gay yet sexy emperor! Good thing I'm her seductive side, because his touch is so soft and now he taste like sea – salt ice cream ~" Kiara squealed.

"But those two didn't know they did met before, when Kai was eight years old." Angel said as everyone snapped out.

"You mean when Big Sis was a Malaysian?" The youngest summon asked Angel. She has dark brown hair to her knees, for someone with size like a five year old with red eyes, bear – trap like teeth, and wears gray robes.

"Yeah. The Emperor's also the reason Kai lost half of the Malaysian scent back then. The other half was lost when I make them kissed at the castle." Angel added as two familiar girls appeared and Angel narrowed her eyes with distaste when they walk out to be the same girls of the cards (In Chapter 2; if you guys forgot.)

"Kai didn't summon you guys out." Angel told the two girls.

"Yeah but Khadi's dancing so we got out." The girl with brown hair told her.

"We're bored plus we didn't know what to do." The girl with the sombrero exclaimed.

"You two are going to be with Kai until we will be at your world and you two will stay there without your new powers." Angel ordered as both girls froze and the sombrero girl complained. "No way! We'll tell Khadi to let us keep our powers!"

"Aisyah's right. Khadi's a sweet girl, she would never let us stay there without our cool powers!" The first girl told Angel as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really and I know Kai so long because we are her personalities and all I wanted was her to live in a better life than rot in that sorry excuse of a world." Angel said as she turned away.

"Don't worry Lauren, we'll get Khadi to let us stay with her." Aisyah told her friend as both disappeared in light.

_Back at the ball…_

After the dance, everyone will be seated at the large table as Kai almost sat with the disguised Emperor before the butler walk to her. "The King would like you to sit with him." as Kai followed him to bow at the King before she sat at the chair to his right before an obsessed man with long black hair tied up in 2 short pigtails with red ribbons, mustachioed at the bottom of his mouth, thick black eyebrows, lavender eyelids and dressed in gold walk forward.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen; tonight's performance…" as the curtains are drawn opened to be three jesters in black, and the first started to sing.

(Song: Things are Not What They Appear by Pocahontas 2: Journey to the New World)

**Jester: **Things are not what they appear

As tonight will make quite clear

But what is real will be revealed

I can feel the moment's near

**Jester 2**: Things are never what they seem

That will be this evening's theme

A music sights for your delight

perhaps a few to make you scream

As everyone clapped, the second jester suddenly change from white doves to black bats, as everyone ducked before the bats disappear when they flew to the man; Governor Radcliff's cape.

**Governor Radcliff** :You'll be surprised to see whose disguise

Is the cleverest one of the lot

After our show the whole world will know

Who's is pretending to be what they're not

If a jester's grin or a dancer's spin

Should be pleasing, please say Yea!

**Crowd**: Yea!

**Radcliff: **If a jugglers feat should be incomplete

He's the one to greet with Nay

**Crowd**: Nay!

**Radcliff**: If the fools we see should look like you and me

Then before the night goes by

Ask why, why, why, why, why,

Why?

As when the jester balanced a chair on his nose, the second jester grabbed a drink before drinking it and blew sprinkles out to show Narunosuke on the chair, to everyone's shock.

**Jester**: Things are not what they appear

And the finest proof's right here

**Radcliff**: How I regret when we first meet

I believed my own worst fear

**Jester 2**: Things are never what they seem

So in keeping with our theme

Radcliff then walked to Kai as Jen and Leon seem to be annoyed off him, unknown to Leon; the Emperor also seem to be annoyed of Radcliff.

**Radcliff: **A change of hair, a dress to wear

And our nightmare's now a dream

Clueless and wild

I saw this sweet child as a

Danger to one and to all

Savage, I thought

What could she have brought

Now I see she's the belle of the ball

Things are never what they seem

**Crowd**: He's right, he's right

**Radcliff**: Many don't say what they mean

**Crowd**: He's right, he's right

**Jester**: A powered face is just the place

**Jester 2**: To hide an ugly scheme

**Radcliff**: Only one thing's really clear

Things are not what they appear

Then, everyone watch as Narunosuke suddenly glowed purple and he grabbed his head, in pain as he scream before his back now sport the same tentacles as from Halloween Town but he continue to scream in pain as everyone ran away from him before Kai ran to him, arms hugging his skinny body.

"Narunosuke!" Kai screamed as Narunosuke froze out of his trance and he smiled before hugging Kai. "Thank you for trusting me, Miss Kai." Before his contract from Ursula appeared above them and shattered to pieces as Narunosuke's tentacles faded.

"Narunosuke!" As Leon and Jen ran to Narunosuke and Kai, Governor Radcliff almost left before King James and the disguised Emperor stop him and chains shackled his waist.

"No more lies. Take him away." King James first told Governor Radcliff furiously before ordering his soldiers.

"We are very sorry for this." Princess Kai told the Queen as she shook her head with a smile. "It's alright. You and your friends are very special indeed, even you; for being a princess of a very extraordinary power."

"I wasn't a princess before." Kai told as the King walked to the queen.

"Then you are lucky you are now." The Queen added as Kai nod in reply.

"You are welcome at any time. If you visit when the Heartless also shows up, please…" the King said as Kai and the others nodded; before Kai look at the Emperor who smiled before he walk away and Leon notice her stare.

"That guy reminds me of…"

"We should get Aladdin and we should get going." Kai interrupted Leon before everyone bowed at each other and Kai and her group walked out of the castle, with Kai's summons disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9 - An Esper's Story

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared at a jungle, different than Sora used to go which is Tarzan's world; Deep Jungle as they walked a bit before they heard a little girl scream and a sight of a girl, like the age span of nine or ten with long blonde hair to her ankles wearing a short sleeve brown robe – like clothing to her knees with a blue cape to her knees and no shoes running away from a Neoshadow Heartless.

"Run!" Tina shouted as the girl duck the Neoshadow before she ran to Tina beside her, her red eyes lowered in fear as everyone notice the Neoshadow multiplied to ten.

"We need to get this girl safe!" Firion told the others as Tina helped running with the girl before the other four fight. Sora blocked one as he strike with a Blitz and Kairi shot several fire and Blizzard magic at a few before Riku shot Dark Firaga at one. Firion did a Shield Bash at one who strike it before he threw a volley of knives at it and the others before Sora did the finishing slash at the final Neoshadow.

"Thank you so much." The girl and Tina walked to them as the girl thanks with a smile.

"You're welcome. Who are you?" Kairi asked, smiling back.

"I'm Haruhi, I'm an esper." Haruhi introduced kindly. (I own Haruhi; an original character of Bleach; as Lord Aizen's stepdaughter.) as her introduction seem to surprise Tina.

"Um Haruhi, do you have…."

"Yeah I have magic powers too. My stepparents helped me train my powers to protect myself." Haruhi nod at Tina as she gave a weak smile before she added. "I'm glad you do. I just want you to know if you see a clown who loves destruction, stay away from him."

"I already stay away from a man in gold armor, thank you for warning me from the clown." Haruhi said as Firion froze. "The Emperor!?"

"You all want to know what happen?" Haruhi asked as everyone nodded before they listened to Haruhi's story.

_Flashback…._

Haruhi was walking through the jungle where she stopped behind a tree to see the Emperor; in his golden armor talking to two men; one was a slender man with dark brown hair and wears a white short - sleeved shirt with a black undershirt, pants, and boots and the other looks beefy wearing black clothing. Beside them is a cage with a black ape.

"I help you find this talking ape and now I'll be back with an esper." The Emperor told the two men as Haruhi ran away when the Emperor seem to notice her running so when Haruhi stopped at where it seems to be safe, the Emperor appeared behind her when she turn around in fear.

"A child? Oh well, as long as you have powers of an esper…" as the Emperor grabbed Haruhi's left wrist and he walk back while Haruhi struggle to release herself until she kicked the Emperor's leg, earning to scream in pain and both hands touch his leg as Haruhi ran away.

"Why you little!" the Emperor shout at her furiously as he ran after her before he jumped on her and both fall each other on a landslide of grass and leaves until the Emperor got Haruhi on the ground and she struggle to get away.

"Are you bad with children now?" Raven Crystal asked as she was sitting on a branch, with a young boy with chin – length light blonde hair with ice blue eyes, has two fangs, has small bat wings behind his back, and a large red snake tail through his matching shorts. The only thing he wears on his sleeves are white detached sleeves.

"Would you try to help me!? And who's the child!?" the Emperor huffed as he try to stop Haruhi from struggling.

"This is Snow, he's from Ledgerdomain like me." Raven Crystal answered as both watch the Emperor and Haruhi rolling on the ground until the Emperor finally got Haruhi, despite of struggling and both summons disappeared when the Emperor drag Haruhi to the men as they walked to a path, with both poachers pushing the cage with the ape until they stopped at a tree house.

"Oh no!" the slender man, Max gasped as everyone heard a male voice to the sky, possibly a narrator explaining. "Oh no was right…"

"Hey! Why don't you say something useful, like what we should do now?" the beefy man, Thor shout at the sky as the others watched him and the narrator arguing. "Because I don't like you."

"Well I hate you, you snobby son of a –––" Thor almost cursed as the narrator interrupt him. "I pretend I didn't hear it…" as Thor cursed like he's fast forwarding.

"Are you fighting with the narrator?" the Emperor asked him, annoyed as Haruhi was hiding beside him in fear.

"He started it." Thor answered as both he and the narrator argue again.

"Did not."

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"Thor!" Max shouted as both he and Thor argue before a man with long brown untidy hair, wears leopard skin or brown loin cloth and has a necklace of a crocodile tooth jumped out of the tree house but lands on the ground between the poachers.

The Emperor and Haruhi watched as both poachers grab the man; named George by his arms before crashing at the cage with stars around his head when it happened before George kick both their groins, earning in pain and George kept punching his fist at Max while his elbow punch Thor's face so Ape ate a banana and the Emperor read a newspaper as he look at the fight before back at the paper until coconuts from a gray elephant's trunk shot to Max while some hit George, Ape, and even the Emperor as Haruhi escaped before she ran away but get caught again by a man with slicked blonde hair and wears a black jacket, green combat pants and black combat boots.

"Mmh Ursula loves children so this will go…" as he drag Haruhi back to the tree house where George save a curly blonde haired woman wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled to her elbows, buttoned to show a black undershirt, dark green pants and black boots from vine swinging.

"Lyle!" Both the woman; possibly Ursula and George notices the man as everyone notice Haruhi.

"Lyle what do you want with her?" Ursula asked the man.

"Good question, honey. I want you to be my wife again." Lyle answered confidently.

"But Lyle I'm not marrying you…"

"Yes you are." As Lyle grabbed Ursula and he drag both her and Haruhi away as George and the Emperor chased them to a different location. Lyle continue to drag Ursula and Haruhi to a cave of a ape – shape mountain as they fell to a hole and slide to a water slide – like until the three fell to the water, where a infallible raft with oars was and the three swam to it before Lyle row the boat while Haruhi and Ursula hugged each other, Haruhi continues to be afraid.

"Now then, do you Ursula Stanhope, would like to be my wife?" Lyle propose as Haruhi whispered to Ursula. "He's creepy…" before both woman and girl notice behind them are rapids and while overcoming the rapids, they saw George vine swinging very faster than wind until he crashed to a tree, causing a huge dent of himself and the tree broke before it fell in the front of the boat. Ursula quickly grabbed Haruhi as a hand grab George, leaving the boat and Lyle sailing to a cave. Ursula and Haruhi climbed to the tree as Snow quickly flew to Haruhi and grab her on his arms, both George and Ursula's shock as Haruhi didn't open her eyes.

"As soon as I have the esper, nothing will stand in my way." The Emperor told Raven as she think of something else. 'As soon as he as the kid, one thing is in his way…' before both notice Snow and Haruhi flew to the Emperor but a fist bang his head unconscious and the Emperor fell on the ground.

"What was that for!?" Snow asked as Raven grab Haruhi out before placing her on her feet and Raven didn't move to chase Haruhi when she ran…

_Flashback ended…_

"That was quite a story." Riku said when Haruhi finish her story and Kairi nodded. "Yeah, at least you ran away."

"I didn't even used my powers." Haruhi said as Tina gave a relief sigh. "But it's good not too, if you did; you would be in Maleficent right now."

"That sounds horrible." Haruhi said.

"It is. So be safe okay." Sora said as Haruhi nodded before the group left to go to another world.

_Elsewhere…_

"So he was attacked before he has the chance." Maleficent wondered as Raven Crystal nod before walking to Namine´'s old room to find the Emperor lying unconscious and Snow walk to Raven.

"What was that for Raven?" Snow asked.

"All I wanted, was the Emperor out of the demon's trance from his grandfather's throne. When he was twelve, he was a sweet kid but when he was crowned Emperor of Palamecia, a demon possessed him to be someone heartless and lose his memories before we met. I don't want him dethrone though, but when he was with the Malaysian little girl; I see a small light in his heart." Raven Crystal explained.

"So you don't want to kill him?" Snow asked.

"Oh hell no. I don't want to be masterless so only removing the darkness of the demon possessing him it's the only thing I want to do. You can help me if you want." Raven Crystal exclaimed.

"I'm in but how do we get the Emperor to remember?" Snow asked with a nod.

"If he remembers what memories it truly deeps in his heart, the other memories will be in there and I know what memory it is…"

**(Originally, I wanted Lord Aizen to appear as well but I guess later on, he appear with Haruhi soon.)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sanctuary

Princess Kai and the others at a town where a festival is hold and everyone but Narunosuke had their attires change. Jen wore like a soldier with a makeup of a blue tear under each eye, while Leon has a bandanna on his hair, matching his armor, Rome still has his jumpsuit but now human with blue eyes and Kai wore a ravishing strapless blue dress to her knees with no shoes.

"We might be in France." Leon wonders as the group of five walks in the festival as everyone shows amazement at the fire breathers and dancers until the crowd was formed when another jester with tan skin and wears the prominent color of yellow and purple announced.

"Come on, come all! See the finest girl in France, make her entrance to entrance! Dance La Esmerelda dance!" before the jester disappears in a puff of pink smokes and replaced with a dark skin beauty with black hair and wears a ravishing red dress.

"Woah, she's pretty." Leon said as Jen and Rome agreed to him, Narunosuke was looking at Kai to find her looking at her left.

"Are you alright, Miss Kai?" Narunosuke asked Kai as she looks at him.

"Nah, I was just wondering… about a certain guy who I danced at London. I think I met him before." Kai said as everyone watched as the woman bring a group of men wearing ugly masks, as the woman; to be Esmerelda grab Kai to help grabbing men with masks to be crowned King of Fools.

"This world looks amazing." Three silver haired teenagers with green cat – like eyes walks in the festival, two of the eldest wears like the soldiers with the youngest which spoke, with chin – length hair that almost covers his face wears blue, long-sleeved clothing with purple stripes adjoining the blue on the sleeves, waist, and lower half, complete with a bright orange cape tied around his neck.

"Yeah! Looks fun too, Kadaj." The eldest with short and spiky hair told the youngest, to be named Kadaj. (From Final Fantasy 7; Advent Children)

"You two, we should be looking for our brothers and sisters. Big Brother did ask us." The second eldest, with hair to his back sighed as they walk infont of the stage to see the woman with dark beauty grabbing a black haired girl like 15, with matching eyes and wears a ravishing blue dress.

"Kadaj?" The first eldest (Loz of Final Fantasy 7; Advent Children) notice Kadaj couldn't stop staring at the girl with a beautiful red rose mark with black linings as Kadaj had a soft blush and a half smile on his face.

"Yazoo, Kadaj's having a crush." Loz called his twin, Yazoo (Final Fantasy 7; Advent Children.) as Yazoo notice Kadaj before the three heard everyone gasping at the sight of a deformed man with a hunch on his back, pale skin, red hair, and wears a peasant clothing.

The jester, who calls himself Clopin now crowned the man; Quasimodo as King of Fools but a tomato was thrown at his face before Loz quickly ran to stopped the mob from hurting Quasimodo but he too, end up brutally hurt.

"Loz!" Yazoo and Kadaj gasped as ropes bind both Quasimodo and Loz; everyone ignored their plea to stop until…

"THAT'S IT!" A girl shout as the girl which Kadaj had a crush on stopped everyone before she walks to Loz, with a dark, emotionless, mature look for her age.

"P – please… help me…" Loz plead the girl with tears streaming out his eyes as the girl looks at him pitifully before she lift her marked hand, summoning a katana with a red gauge by light in hand and she cuts the ropes off Loz.

"You! Get down at once!" a slender old man wearing black robes demand the girl which the same woman walks to Quasimodo.

"Yes You Honor, just as soon as I released this poor creature." The woman, which is Esmerelda shouted back, motioning to Quasimodo.

"I forbid it!" but Esmerelda grabs a knife and cut the ropes off Quasimodo, earning a cheer and the girl help Loz up.

"You mistreat this boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice and yet you were cruel for those who need of your help!" Esmerelda shouts at the man; Judge Frollo as he silence her but Esmerelda shouts in justice. Then, a man in gold armor and purple cape; with spiky blonde hair to his back appears beside the girl.

He lift a hand to show a large blue fireball before throwing it at Frollo; which he dodge to make the Flare hit the stand and the man grabbed the girl on his arms before Esmerelda escapes with a goat and Loz fell infront of the two.

"Loz!" Yazoo curled his arms around the crying, brutally Loz as Kadaj watch the girl being held by the man in gold armor before Kadaj ran after them, ignoring Yazoo shouting him.

Kai opened her eyes as she was held on the Emperor's arms, her hands hugging his neck.

"Again?" Kai asked as the Emperor continue to run, giving Kai a pleasant smirk.

"Is it wrong for the Princess to be rescued by the man… who met at a young age?" The Emperor asked as Kai's eyes widen in light before recover quickly, as the Emperor stops at an alleyway, hiding from the guards that are chasing them.

"Would you mind put me down?" Kai asked, looking at his savior.

"And stop feeling your smooth legs, I don't think so." The Emperor smirks back, as Kai feels his clawed hands stroking her thighs under her dress before Kai struggle to get out until the Emperor put her down.

"Now I realized, we HAVE met before…. You're the emperor I promised to try demon summoning; Matty." Kai said as the Emperor look at her with confidence.

"It's been a while since you call me by that name; you were so young when we first met." The Emperor exclaimed as Kai look away.

"I forgot what you look like, I only remember that name; and I was wondering how did I went to the hospital." Kai answers back as the Emperor slowly looks at Kai.

"I thought you were dead until when I recall some memories; you were the same eight – year old brave girl, who was once cheerful and naive." The Emperor continued as Kai looks at his handsome face before he smile and disappears when a young man; might be Kai's age from the crowd ran to her.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked Kai as he ran to her.

"I'm fine. Are you that guy's brother?" Kai questioned as the boy gave a nod with a warm smile. "Yeah, my name is Kadaj. Thank you for saving my brother Loz."

"You're welcome and I'm Kai." Kai introduce with a nod as she notice Kadaj's left palm has a mark of a purple star in the middle of a ring of spikes; and it's glowing.

"Oh this? It's my birthmark. When I look at the man who grab you, it was glowing like crazy." Kadaj notice the glow of his mark as he look at Kai's rose mark before she answers. "This is my mark. A High Demon Summoner gave it to me when I was eight."

"Wait, High Demon Summoner? Does that make… you're the Princess of Demon Summoners!?" Kadaj asked in shock and amazement.

"Kai!" The two heard a shout as Leon, Narunosuke, Rome, Jen, and Yazoo; with the still brutally Loz with his arm on Yazoo's shoulder ran to them.

"Loz!" Kadaj shout in shock as Yazoo banged Kadaj's head in fury and Kadaj grab his head in pain and slight tears rain down his eyes.

"What was that for!?" Kadaj asked his brother painfully.

"You shouldn't run off and have you forgotten, YOU have our Cure materias!" Yazoo argued as Kadaj snaps out before Kai walks to Loz, summoning the same katana before pressing the end of the blade at his heart before the gauge was filling it up with red and Loz's wounds are healed.

"That sword can heal!?" Leon asked Kai in shock but she didn't get the time to answer because Judge Frollo and his men finally capture them and take them to the square.

Kai and Esmerelda didn't struggle when they were tied to a mast on hay and the other men and gypsies were lock inside a cage and a crowd, or mob was watching Frollo declaring with disgust.

"Esmerelda and the girl, Kai are sentenced to death for witchcraft! For justice, France, and it's own salvation; it is now to send these unholy demons ––– back to where they belong!" Frollo lowered his torch to burn the hay below the two girls as Kadaj scream. "NOOOOOOOO!" before Quasimodo swing a rope to grab Esmerelda and Angel; which just appeared grab Kai and both quickly flew to the Notre Dame, as Quasimodo lift Esmerelda's body on his hands before shouting Sanctuary at the crowd.

Loz successfully punch the lock off before the gypsies and the others ran out and they, and the crowd fought Frollo's men while Leon, Narunosuke, Jen, Rome, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz ran to the cathedral top to see Frollo with a sword, trying to kill Quasimodo and the two girls before Kai add. "Kiara…. Kai Crystal… Fusion!" before Kai glowed and wears exactly like Kai Crystal but has Kiara's wings, claws, and boots.

"Woah!" Rome shout in shock as Frollo grab Kadaj by the cape before lifting him above the molten lava which was just poured to the ground.

"Don't move, or I will drop this prince of demons!" Frollo ordered Kai as Kadaj look at the molten – filled ground; his eyes shows fear!

"Kadaj!" both Yazoo and Loz shouts in shock as Kai felt her heart racing before she snarled and she shots a large red energy at Frollo before both he and Kadaj fell off the cathedral.

"I got it!" as Kiara appeared out of Kai before she grab her by her hand and Kiara flew out of the cathedral where both Frollo and Kadaj are screaming until Kiara threw Kai to Kadaj and both fell back inside the cathedral, leaving Frollo to fall to his death at the molten lava.

"Kai!" Kadaj crawled to Kai as she slowly sat up in pain before Kadaj quickly grab Kai in a hug, while the others ran to them before the smoke – covered sky clear off and the molten lava was also clear off.

"Will we see each other again?" Kadaj asked Kai as it is time to the two to go.

"Yeah. You need to find your other brothers and sisters and I got a quest to do." Kai told him, hands intertwined.

"We know the man who grab you is our brother, due to our marks glowing rapidly." Yazoo told Kai as he showed the mark at his left hand before he smirk at Kadaj. "Hope you two get a date."

"Yazoo!" Kadaj almost fight before Loz grab his by the waist with a playful smile. "Why don't we follow Kai and her friends?; maybe during the trip, we'll meet our brothers and sisters."

"I think it's a good idea." Yazoo nod as Kadaj stop struggling before looking at him. "We are?"

"Yes. Loz, would you mind holding our brother for a few minutes?" Yazoo ask with a smirk as Loz smiled back, holding the still struggling Kadaj as he warns Yazoo.

"Yazoo! I'm gonna kill you!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Memory of Princess Kai

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared back at Radiant Garden where Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew to them; as usual Yuna and Rikku are the two of three to be excited.

"You're back!" Yuna told Sora as he gave her a nod.

"Did you find any treasure?" Rikku asked; in her hyper tone but a swarm of Large Bellies appear and surround the group. Sora, Riku, and Kairi almost summon their Keyblades before all the Large Bellies were soon defeated by a single slash and everyone look to be a man with dark brown hair, slick back with a single strand showing infront of his face and brown eyes. He wears a white coat over a matching _shihakushō_, complete with a pink sash around the waist and black shoes.

"I apologize for summoning around you five." The man told the five as they sneer by his calm smile with his eyes meaning something else before a familiar calm girl voice stops them. "Please don't Father, they were the ones who save me."

"That sounds so familiar." Sora wondered.

"Thank you for saving my stepdaughter." The man told the five as he lift his coat to show Haruhi inside and she walks out in a new attire; she now wears a white robe – like clothing with a black sash around her waist, she has long detached sleeves that covers and cloaks her hands, and the attire leaves her shoulders and neck bare.

"Haruhi!" Tina said with both shock and happily about Haruhi; who smiled back with her innocent red eyes and she looks at her stepfather.

"My name is Lord Aizen; a High Demon Summoner." Aizen introduced calmly. (Bleach. This story has Redeemers of the Damned characters; most aren't from Square Enix so no flames.)

"So you're Haruhi's dad!? Wow, you're so…cool." Sora said as Riku shook his head before Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew to the five.

"You're back!" Yuna told the five happily as the three notice Lord Aizen by Rikku flying around him, looking at his coat before everyone watch the three whispering as they nod and the three look at Lord Aizen.

"Excuse me, sir. Is it alright, if we help you?" Yuna asked Lord Aizen calmly.

"Very well, I don't mind if you three be my top summons." Lord Aizen said with a soft smile as Rikku flew like she is jumping. "Yay!"

"I want to ask you all; have you met a girl with black hair and has a rose mark at her left hand?" Lord Aizen ask as Sora had his arms crossed against his chest, looking at Riku, Kairi, Tina, and Firion before nodding. "If you mean Princess Kai, yeah we do."

"I see… so she has been doing her duty lately; I'm so pleased to hear that." Everyone heard Lord Aizen whispering like he's amused before he explains to the five. "You see, I was the one who make her princess."

"Really? Then, who else is a High Demon Summoner?" Firion asked.

"I forgot his name but follow me if you want to know more…" as everyone followed Lord Aizen and Haruhi to a simple house besides Merlin's old house where everything is neat and tidy, with shelves filled strange yet amazing items until Lord Aizen pulled out a green eyeball with a small slit – shaped pupil, like a cat and everyone but Haruhi's spines shiver by the sight of it.

"The owner of the eye gave me this. This will allow you to see what we want to see, even memories so I will show you all the memory of the girl…" Lord Aizen explained before crushing the eye with his hand; letting out a dozen of small, glowing blue lights and everyone's eyes are closed before images appears in their heads.

_Flashback_… (For those who reads my Dissidia 3: Redeemers of the Damned; this memory is different from the Dissidia story; the movies Simple Wish and Studio Ghiblis Cat's Return references)

At a normal town in the evening where the sun sets; a little girl; like seven or eight years old, with black hair tied in a ponytail and wears a black pinafore with a white buttoned T – shirt underneath, her yellow nametag reads KHADIJA, the pinafore reaches her knees and wears white shoes with matching socks.

She was walking alone to houses, with a pink school bag as she notice a brown, dirty wolf with brown eyes following her from behind so Khadija stops infront of the wolf before asking with a cute, squeaky voice. "Hey what's wrong?" earning a howl from the wolf.

"Are you hungry? Do you like chicken?" Khadija ask with a smile as the wolf barked with a smile when Khadija pull out a lunchbox from her school bag and she poured pieces of a boneless fried chicken to the wolf before stroking it's head while it eats.

"Are you thirsty?" Khadija ask politely as the wolf finishes the chicken pieces before barking with a smile before Khadija grab a bottle of water and pour water to the lunchbox and the wolf licked the water.

"Khadija." A woman voice call Khadija from behind and Khadija turned around happily to see a woman with chin – length dark brown hair, wears glasses, and wears a brown business suit with her skirt reaching to her knees and black high heels.

"Mommy!" Khadija ran to her mother as she asks with a smile. "What were you doing over there?"

"I was talking with the wolf." Khadija answered, a hand holding her mother; what they didn't know, Khadija's being watched by the Emperor of Palamecia.

"A Malaysian that doesn't follows the custom, mmh? This is perfect." The Emperor murmured with a smirk of a snake. The next day, a car stops at a school opposite of a park; the name is called SKTTDI 2 as Khadija walks out of the car before a man told her calmly. "Have a good day at school, Khadija."

"Thank you Papa." Khadija smiled at the man with slight silver hair and wears a black business suit, who smiled back before driving out of the school before Khadija walks to up the stairs and walks to a class call 2 Tekun where the other students are and the first subject started; Islamic Education.

"What are you drawing?" the teacher asked Khadija as the latter was drawing her and the wolf from the other day.

"Me and the wolf from yesterday, teacher." Khadija answered as the other boys and girls gave her a disgust ewww.

"Class." The teacher warned the other children before looking at Khadija. "Khadija, do you know we can't touch or even kept a dog; especially wolves?"

"Mommy and Papa already told me yesterday, but it was hungry and alone so I gave the wolf my lunch and some water." Khadija told the teacher as she gave a soft nod.

"That was nice of you. Khadija, why don't you wash your hands right now?" The teacher asked Khadija as she climb off her chair before walking down the stairs and walks in the girl's bathroom. Khadija finished washing her hands before walking out but she stops at the sight of a man with golden armor and purple cape, the golden matches with spiky waist – length blonde hair and the purple matches the makeup on his eyes, lips, tips of his sidebangs, and his gauntlets with claws; one hand holding a longer golden staff with three claws at the feet.

"I see you don't show reactions, young one." The Emperor told the little girl with a smirk as Khadija lift her hands, like she wanted a hug so the Emperor held her on his left arm before he felt small hands ruffling his head.

"Wow, they're so soft!" Khadija smiled as she continue ruffling with the Emperor's spiky hair while the latter had his left eye closed from the little girl's body press against the left side of his face before he felt Khadija stop playing and he turn around to see an elderly woman in blue Malaysian clothing for women.

"W – what are you going to do with one of my students?" The woman asked the Emperor as Khadija; still sitting on the Emperor's arm, hug his neck before noticing the Emperor's smirk with his purple eyes has the slits of a demon.

"Can't a demon emperor "play" with a human child? Or better yet, having lunch with her?" The Emperor asked like a cruel threat as the woman's face shows fear, even all of the students, counting Khadija's classmates.

"You wanted to have her soul, do you? I won't let you!" The woman, possibly the headmistress declared as the Emperor let out a cruel chuckle with a confident face. "Is that a threat? I doubt that would happen."

"Is soul a food?" Khadija asked the Emperor, as he look at her with confusion about a stupid question, but won't admitted it to a little girl so he look back at the whole school before raising his staff by his right hand and the two disappear in darkness, sending the whole school in shock. The two appeared at a middle of nowhere where a few miles away shows a broken down house so the Emperor lowered the girl down and look around with confusion.

"First, a naïve girl asking about a soul's a food, now stuck in the middle of Nebraska…" as the two walked a path to the house, Khadija gripping the Emperor's free hand, forgetting about the question she ask but as the two almost made to a the house, a man with dirty brown hair, wears a dirty blue shirt, brown pants and black shoes walked and shoot a bullet infront of the two's way with a shotgun, earning the Emperor to stop and hid Khadija behind him.

"Get off my property!" the man demand as he spat brown spit infront of him, earning the Emperor to sneer with disgust.

"Forgive us, we just got here and we're wondering if you can tell us where we are…"

"Or what? You wanted to call the cops?" The man asked, still aiming his shotgun at the two and spat again to the ground, as the spat made a hissing sound.

"This man is scary." Khadija told the Emperor, feeling scared.

"This is Nebraska, I think humans here are quite aggressive…" The Emperor whispered to her before continue talking with the man. "We are so sorry for interrupting… what are you doing and we'll be on our way…"

"Hey!" The man shouts as the two look back when the man asked, pointing at the Emperor's staff. "What's that?"

"It's a staff. A real staff, and it's powerful than your stupid shotgun." Khadija told the man bravely as the Emperor gently push Khadija back behind him before he sway his staff and the man now grew giant and his shotgun was destroyed.

"I believe it's time to go…" as the Emperor dismissed his staff before grabbing Khadija on his arms before he ran away from the mad giant stomping to reach them but both disappears when the giant almost stomps them.

"Welcome back, Emperor." Both the Emperor and Khadija appeared at a large manor where the past Lord Aizen was sitting on a couch and the two stood up.

"You really had to kidnap the little girl, do you?" Lord Aizen asked the Emperor calmly as the Emperor look at her before back to Lord Aizen. "I may have, for she doesn't act like a Malaysian." Earning a nod before the Emperor walk to the table full of items while Khadija walks to Lord Aizen a bit.

"Are you his partner?" Khadija asked.

"I am, yes. Both of us are High Demon Summoners; a legendary job for summoning demons of our choosing and reviving the dead with a Sending. We have different ways to do Sendings but only High Demon Summoners can perform it." Lord Aizen explained to Khadija.

"That sounds amazing. I wish to try that someday." Khadija answered as Lord Aizen look at her with a calm smile before adding. "Do you know there's an opening for something important to Demon Summoners?" as Khadija seems interested to know before Lord Aizen grab Khadija's left hand with one hand, and the other touch her hand before it glows and fade to show a beautiful red rose mark with black linings.

"He gave you the mark!?" The Emperor asked Khadija with shock when the two walk to Kuala Lumpur that night as Khadija kept her rose - marked hand stuffed inside her pocket.

"What's the mark for?" Khadija asked as the Emperor look around to see people ignoring them yet some were looking at the Emperor with confusion and curiosity so he answered. "That mark is to know who's the Princess of Demon Summoners and I'm more worried about you, because the last Princess was banished…"

"There he is!" Everyone heard a male shout as a policeman points at the Emperor before a woman with black hair with red ends and wears a ravishing sleeveless blue dress and rides on a broomstick grabs Khadija and everyone watches her laughing maniacally with shock.

"Hey Matty! Tell Stupid Aizen for don't banished me next time!" The woman laughed as Khadija shouts Matty before the two disappears and the Emperor clenched his teeth with a sneer before he flew off, didn't realizing the policeman calling backup. At an abandon manor, the woman drop Khadija to land on her feet and waved a finger before Khadija was thrown and fell to her side in pain.

"Okay brat! You were with a High Demon Summoner, so did he show you the Sending?" The woman demanded as Khadija looks at her with fear and a single tear escapes her left eye before both girls looks at the tear which was glowing red and black before a brown boot kick the woman in the face, earning to fell on her back.

"What the hell!?" The woman shouts in fury and pain but froze when she looks at the owner of the kick. A teenage girl with exact resemblance of Khadija but has back length ruffled black hair, wears a blue pinafore with round, poofy short sleeves; a white apron to her skirt, and brown knee – high boots but more importantly; the right side of her face, and arms looks like she's corrupting.

"Hey, ever heard of taking care of kids nicely…" the girl gave the woman a threatening grin that sends the latter into hysterics before she screamed loudly when vines of darkness grabs her and she disappears before the corrupted girl look at Khadija.

"Sorry about that. I got here because of your mark. If you want, I can be your first summon and I can make your feelings to human form and also your summons." The girl told Khadija with a calm smile.

"… Okay." Khadija let out a weak smile as the girl shed a tear with her uncorrupted eye with a smile before she touch Khadija's heart and she disappears as Khadija's right side of her face, her arms and legs starts corrupting before her eyes became clouded and she fell to the ground before the doors were knock down by the police, who notices Khadija with shock and fear so one policewoman held her and Khadija was taken to the hospital.

"I'm sorry…" the Emperor, who appears at an empty hospital room beside Khadija's bed said softly when Khadija was still unconscious, her corrupted arms and right side of face with her forehead already bandaged and her rose – marked hand is still showing. The Emperor grab a small bandage before tying the bandage around Khadija's hand to cover her mark and he press a soft kiss at her bandaged forehead before disappearing, didn't realizing Khadija's finger twitch only once….

_Flashback ended…_

The memory ended as everyone open their eyes and Sora and her friends felt saddened about the memory, even Rikku as she's the only one crying while hugging Lord Aizen's neck.

"That was so sad… I feel bad for Kai." Tina said, a hand touching her heart.

"So do us. But why would the Emperor didn't heal her to wake up?" Firion wondered as Lord Aizen spoke. "Because Kai Crystal was corrupted when she stole a powerful key with forbidden magic from a powerful demon lord. Now that demon lord is no more and the Emperor became the new ruler of the 2nd Hell."

"Don't worry, we'll see Kai again." Sora told his friends as they nod in agreement before bowing like Japanese people to Lord Aizen and Haruhi, who Lord Aizen nodded before Haruhi, Yuna, and Rikku wave Sora and the others goodbye before the five continue their journey.


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprise from Neverland

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared at an island where by a mile at the ocean, they saw a red pirate ship and Sora and Riku could tell right away where they are and whose ship is that.

"We're in Neverland! And that's Captain Hook's ship!" Sora points at the pirate ship as everyone walked through a path to the jungle but at a stop of a Clearing, wooden weapons and rocks were thrown at the five and they had their weapons to block in time.

"Hey!" Riku shouts as a boy shouted back. "You're the guys that stole Wendy three years ago!"

"We didn't do it! How about you stop throwing stuff at us?" Sora asked.

"Don't be fooled men! It could be a trap!" A different boy shouts as the throwing continues until seven boys screamed when seven boys; dress in animal costumes ran out as Large Soldier heartless appears and the five ran to attack them. Firion threw an axe at one of them to get it near to Firion before he punched the victim to Kairi who sends a quick blitz and it and a few were destroyed by Tina's Flood magic.

"Coo – coo – coo!" The three remaining Large Soldiers were taken down by multiple knife attacks from a boy with orange hair and wears green, very familiar to Sora and Riku.

"Peter!" Sora said as Riku kept flinching about showing himself to Peter Pan.

"Hey Sora. I know you're Riku and Kairi, and who're your friends?" Peter Pan exclaimed, noticing Firion and Tina.

"Peter, these are my new friends; Firion and Tina. Did you see something unusual here?" Sora first introducing Firion and Tina to Peter before asking the latter.

"Well, Tink and I did see that codfish got a new flunky. Strange guy, dressed some sort of clown." Peter answered seriously, crossing his arms against his chest while a familiar blonde fairy with blue eyes and wears a leaf dress flew in with golden sprinkles of dust.

"Wow…" Kairi and Tina look at Tinker Bell, who turned her back like she's jealous.

"Sorry about Tink, she gets jealous of girls." Peter apologized to Kairi and Tina as everyone walk to Mermaid Lagoon to see the ship and Peter grab Tinker Bell by her wings before sprinkling the four; except Tina who flew off and the others stop flying behind the ship to see Captain Hook talking to Kefka, to Tina's shock.

"So it's to find the Keyblade's brat and his friends, even Riku?" Captain Hook asked Kefka as he hummed in "Hmm – hmm – mm – mm – hmm – hmm – hmm – hmmmm!"

"Oh yeah big time! And if I have two espers, I'll win for sure!" Kefka answered as Firion and Tina look at each other before a black boot kicked Captain Hook unconscious and Kefka leapt back to dodge.

"No way!" The five thought in shock as the person turn out to be a teenage girl with blonde hair to her shoulders, has sky blue eyes with her right eye showing a mark of a pink star in the middle of a matching ring of spikes, and her appearance resembles a younger, yet female version of the Emperor. She wears what Sora resembles of Cloud, a sleeveless black shirt with a collar to her neck, matching fingerless gloves, shorts, and combat boots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Empy turn to a girl!? Is he gay?!" Kefka screeched as the girl continue to fight with Kefka with hand to magic combat, yet the girl has earth powers so Firion quietly aim his arrow, charging energy of magic at Kefka before he release it, sending to Kefka's heart and he scream loudly before he disappears to darkness, a glowing heart – shaped heart flew to the sky before disappearing.

"You guys can come out." Everyone flinched as they walk to her before Tina stops infront of her, a warm smile at her face; like she knows her, even when she lift a fist before the girl did the same and the two girls did a fist bump with the middle, top, and finally bottom.

"It's so good to see you again." Tina told the girl as she nods back. "Nice seeing you again too, Tina."

"You guys know each other?" Riku asked.

"Oh yes, we were childhood best friends and our fathers were also best friends when they were kids." Tina answered with a nod and smile as the girl introduced herself. "I'm Terra." (Terra Markov of Teen Titans cartoon.)

"You look like the Emperor of Palamecia, 50 percent." Firion told Terra as she had a finger curled against her chin, her eyes quickly change to purple with her eye mark still showing; to everyone but Tina's shock.

"Really?" Terra asked Tina.

"Oh yes, everytime we look at the Emperor; I kept reminding myself he's not you. He done terrible things that you can't do so it couldn't be you." Tina answered.

"Can you tell me?" Terra asked as Firion started. "He destroyed various kingdoms of my world." As Terra lift a finger for counting while Firion continues. "Do the Cyclone, doesn't fight fair, and last I recall, he screams before death."

"Um… I also did those things back at my world." Terra said as everyone now became more shocked, even for Tina. "But Terra, why would you do that? I thought you can't control your powers?"

"Yeah, the man who promised me that wants me for his plan, I betrayed him and I got turn to a statue! Good thing I got out of there and I've been practicing my powers." Terra explained.

"I'm glad you do." Tina let out a weak nod and smile.

"If I see you again, I might be able to show a good fight." Terra said as a boulder floated behind the ship before Terra jump with a backflip on the boulder before everyone watches her flying with earth powers.

"You are not done yet!" Captain Hook shouted when he finally got into his senses but the ship shook when everyone look to be a giant orange kraken with yellow eyes and it's licking it lips when he notices Captain Hook, who became feared of it.

"It's the kraken that also wants me hand!" Captain Hook shouted as he notices everyone flew off the ship and the kraken climb on the ship, causing it to sink because of it's weight and Captain Hook ran away in the stupidest way possible… tripping over a cannon, his head hit a bucket before hitting another cannon, getting the bucket off and he crashed to the end of the ship.

"Help me please, Pan!" Captain Hook shouted in a plea as the ship continues to sink.

"You already know the rules, Hook. A good captain always goes down with his ship!" Peter Pan shouted while giving a salute, holding his hat to his chest and Captain Hook reply in a tantrum. "I don't want to be a good captain!" until a tentacle grab Hook by his mouth before the ship sank to the ocean and Hook was flying before landing back to the ocean where he swam up and ran away on water from the kraken.

"Looks like the codfish is gone for good." Peter Pan gave a salute as the Lost Boys cheered and laugh before the five nod.

"Hey Peter, we better go." Sora told Peter as the Lost Boys gave an aww each but Peter nodded. "Okay, hope you come back."

"We will." Kairi nodded with a smile as the five disappears to light.

"So Kefka was defeated in Neverland?" Maleficent asked Dr. Facilier and Madam Mim as Raven Crystal looks at them with a sneer, resting in mid - air.

"That's what ma cards say. He's dead from a young girl who looks almost like the Emperor. Almost like, he's that girl at the young age; isn't that right, Miss Crystal?" Dr. Facilier exclaimed, looking at Raven Crystal with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, Shadowman. I know about your "friends at the other side" and I can tell, you must've know everything about the Emperor with your stupid cards." Raven Crystal complained.

"Ooooh? Does the old lady want to have an argument to us?" Madam Mim joked with a laugh.

"Shut it, hag. Just because I lived at Ledgerdomain for 100,000 Ledgerdomain years, I can call you all kids everytime I want." Raven Crystal added with a sneer.

"Enough! I may have my suspicious with your master, Raven Crystal. He's seems to be with that room of the top floor a lot. Is it possible what Facilier says about Kefka's killer is the truth?" Maleficent asked Raven as she looks at her left with her teeth clenching.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Raven Crystal flew off the room as Pete walks past her with an old bald man with tan skin, yellow - orange eyes, and a small silver beard to his chin area. He wears a coat with the prominent color of yellow, red, white with matching gloves, and wears the Organization XIII boots.

"Ah Master Xehanort. It is about time you showed up from your slumber." Maleficent let out a smirk as Master Xehanort looks over his left shoulder before looking back at Maleficent.

"Who is that girl, I ask?" Master Xehanort questioned Maleficent, as when he walks past Raven Crystal, his eyes trace at her.

"That was the immortal Raven Crystal. Now has a master and he is now resides at the room of the angel of death." Maleficent answered as Master Xehanort's lips curl in a smirk.

Back at Namine's old room, the Emperor cover his nose before letting out a soft sneeze and Snow looks at him when it happened.

"You okay?" Snow asked, sitting on his snake tail with his legs cross in mid – air.

"I'm fine. Where is Raven?" The Emperor demanded.

"She's at the meeting. I heard this Master Xehanort just revived himself up." Snow answered as the Emperor almost walk to the door before a calm English male voice hit his head.

"_Mateus…"_

The Emperor froze with his purple eyes widened, Snow notice with curiosity before the Emperor fell on his knees and he gripped his head what it seems to be in pain.

"Hey!" Snow ran to the Emperor's side in shock as Raven Crystal went in before she froze by the Emperor on his knees in pain, the two summons didn't hear the voice in the Emperor's head continue to call him.

"_Mateus. Where are you?"_ as the Emperor's mind sees a vision of a girl, exact resemblance of Terra but full purple eyed with no mark and wears a similar golden armor and purple cape for her size and she turned around to see a tale, young man with a pale, handsome face with neck – length black hair with a few strands sticking to his right, blood red eyes and a calm smirk on his face; he wears royal black clothing with black boots stuffing his pants and his hands has black fingertips with his left hand showing the same mark as Terra. The last thing the Emperor's mind was the Terra twin girl running to the man before he lifted her in a hug.

The Emperor broke out his thoughts with sweat, gasping for breath before looking at his summons to find their faces with shock and worried.

"D – don't worry about me. I'm fine." The Emperor told them as they watch their master walking out the room before Snow looked at Raven, who couldn't stop looking at the door.

"Is that what you meant?" Snow asked as Raven Crystal stood up before shaking her head with disapproval. "No. But his dad is the key…"

"His dad? Did the guy died?" Snow questioned, being clueless.

"That's what the boy and I thought when I saved him that night we met." Raven Crystal told Snow as her thoughts rang. 'Yet he's a full demon Overlord so he's still alive, damn him for leaving the boy that day…'


	13. Chapter 13 - More Surprises as Hell

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina appeared at Agrabah as they saw Aladdin and his friends talking to a group of five and everyone recognize the lone young woman and Firion recognize the man in purple hair and armor.

"Princess Kai!" Sora calls as everyone looked at them and Firion ran to the young man in purple, who grinned. "Hey Firion. I might change a bit."

"Doesn't matter, I'm glad you're here Leon." Firion smiled as Kairi walks to Kai. "What are you doing here?"

"We just got here after four of our friends went to Radiant Garden." Kai answered as Riku walks to her. "We were also there before we got here."

"I know, Lord Aizen told us. You know what I did when I was eight, didn't you?" Kai asked as Sora gave a gulp from Kai's mature eyes before everyone notice a group behind them, to Aladdin and his friends shock.

"Well Aladdin, your time here is up, now that we band together to destroy you and your friends!" a obsessed dwarf with a small beard and Arabian clothing told the rest as other than him, are a man wearing a Greek red toga with a white sash with a robotic right eye, a slender cat woman wearing red Egyptian robes, and a small man wearing red Arabian clothing with a white turban.

"Abis Mal, Mechanicels, Mirage, and Amin Damoola… Nice to know." Iago said as everyone almost fought before a hooded figure in the Organization coat appear and fought the four.

"Is that Organization member… helping us?" Riku asked as everyone watch the Organization member lift his right hand before a 5th feet curved red scythe appear with red rose petals falling down before attacking the four villains with heavy magic and strikes, earning a scream from Amin when he was struck down to darkness.

"Go dude go!" Genie cheered when the person sends black slashes at the others before they disappear to darkness and he "looked" at the others before aiming his scythe at Aladdin.

"What?" Aladdin back away as Kai summons her mallet to stop the figure from attacking Aladdin and the boy scoff. "I'm not scared to fight a princess!"

"Wow, you're confident… for a jackass." Kai said as everyone watch the two fought with their weapons clashing.

"Is it me Al, or that guy sounds like Mozenrath?" Iago asked Aladdin.

"Mozenrath?" The others questioned, ignoring Kai fighting with the member.

"He's like Jafar, power – hungry who wants to rule the Seven Deserts. He likes to collect magic, the most is his right gauntlet." Jasmine explained as Kai overheard her before everyone notice her knee somehow kick his stomach before he fell on the sand with a gasp.

"D… Damn you…" The boy said in pain.

"You're welcome." Kai said confidently as she walks to remove the hood to show a silver haired boy; about 16, with red eyes and pale complexion.

"Mozenrath!" Genie gasped as he shrunk and hid behind Aladdin.

"But the guy's got a new look…" Iago said as Mozenrath slowly stood up before aiming his scythe at Aladdin. "Thanks to tell me that. I've been like this when I was last defeated by Aladdin. Xerxes became human again and we realized we're brothers! I was suggested to kill the person responsible for my dad's death and Aladdin!" before a familiar person riding a boulder with her powers flew to his side.

"Terra!" Tina said as Sora had hearts on his eyes, ignoring Kairi's jealous face and growl, to Riku's amusement.

"Hey! Spiky piñata!" Mozenrath called Sora as everyone snap out in surprise while Mozenrath added. "Get a new girl, Terra's my betroth!"

"Your betroth!?" Everyone but Terra and Mozenrath screamed.

"Sora! I was told you killed my mum and Mozenrath's dad!" Terra told Sora as he froze and let out a surprised what before Terra added. "My mum and Moze's dad were in Organization XIII and you kill them at Castle Oblivion."

"Can we change the subject here? Does Mozenrath be like this for now?" Aladdin asked, pointing at Mozenrath's new form.

"Hey! I can change back!" Mozenrath shouted.

"Never thought you look like your mum, Moze." Terra told her fiancée as he made a frowning pout. "Not to mention I act like my dad, even without this form."

"Oh relax Mozenrath, I still love you; like when we first met by our dads, you made a little game involving stealing your dad's wedding ring, that got the idea of making us betrothed." Terra smiled.

"He did?" Kairi asked, moving to Terra.

"Yeah it's so cute, and Moze's dad's reaction was so priceless." Terra and Kairi gave a small laugh as Sora walks to Mozenrath to whisper. "Who's your dad?"

"Marluxia Farron, pink hair and loves to woo my mum with what Dad calls "his way". I seen it when I was three and it's horrible when they're in the room." Mozenrath answered as both spines shiver by the thought before Mozenrath thought aloud, holding his scythe. "So much for giving you guys a Void to Oblivion."

"Now you're talking like your parents; Your mum wants to send people to the Void and your dad wants to send people to Oblivion." Terra said as Sora looks at both girls but froze when Kairi and Terra glare at him like Kai.

"Good luck Sora." Mozenrath said as Terra snaps her fingers before both she and Mozenrath rode on a boulder to the sky.

"That was amazing." Aladdin said.

"Yeah. Hey Kai, is it alright if we follow Sora and his friends?" the skeleton boy in the gray jumpsuit with a hood asked Princess Kai as the guy with black clothing with a large knife – like sword nod in agreement.

"Sure, if Leon wants to be with Firion." Kai agreed as everyone disappears to light after saying goodbyes to Aladdin and his friends. They later appeared at a dark place as not a single light in here but as Kai step forward, a large transparent pink elephant appeared and the sight of it multiplying to a lot send everyone in fear, even sending Sora to jump on the young man's skinny arms name Narunosuke and everyone watched them singing a song.

(Song: Pink Elephants on Parade from Dumbo; with Tina and Leon's lines from House of Mouse version.)

_Look out! Look out!_

_Pink elephants on parade._

_Here they come!_

_Hippety hoppety._

_They're here, and there_

_Pink elephants ev'rywhere_

_Look out! Look out!_

_They're walking around the bed_

_On their head_

_Clippety cloppety_

_Arrayed in braid_

_Pink elephants on parade_

Tina: _What'll we do? What'll we do?_

Leon: _What an unusual view!_

After Leon sang, the others ran away from the Pink Elephants as a larger monster of the elephants mixed together with the head a yellow elephant while the shoulders are blue, and the others are green and red.

"We can't fight this!" Kairi told the others as they agreed to ran away and dodged the Pink Elephant from attacking while the song continues.

_I could stand the sight of worms_

_And look at microscopic germs_

_But technicolor pachyderms_

_Is really much for me_

_I am not the type to faint_

_When things are odd or things_ _are quaint_

_But seeing things you know that ain't_

_Can certainly give you an awful fright!_

_What a sight!_

_Chase 'em away!_ _Chase 'em away_

_!_ _I'm afraid need your aid_

_Pink elephants on parade!_

_Hey hey hey_

_Pink elephants!_

_Pink elephants!_

As the song died down, Kai walks infront of the Elephant as some of the others were gasping before Kai look at the face and she must've made a face to send them in fear and Kai lift a hand until all the Pink Elephants glowed pink and mist of clouds suck them before disappearing.

"K – Kai?" Jen asked as Kai look at everyone else with a threatening grin as Kai Crystal like from the memory, send everyone else screaming before Kai close her eyes with a soft laugh before smiling at them.

"You guys are really scared of me?" Kai asked as everyone else nod in fear before Kai continues. "Plus, those Pink Elephants are mine to command now."

"T – t – t – the Emperor will be surprised about it…" Leon stuttered as everyone are glowing brightly and disappear out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14 - Friends of the Other Side

**(Star Tours Traveler's Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts got me the idea of doing this page. It's really nice so I would advice you all to read it too. Some of the pages and plot lines may be from it too…)**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, Kai, Jen, Leon, Narunosuke, and Rome appeared at a town where most of the chimneys were blowing colored smokes out; some are red, green, yellow, and blue while strange yet interesting items were place randomly at the doors and windows.

"Where are we?" Everyone wondered as Kai look around before starting to leave, but stop her tracks when Narunosuke ask her. "Where are you going, Miss Kai?"

"Just taking a walk. You guys should go look around." Kai answered before the others watch her walking off before the others were walking behind but as they accidently made a turn to show a dead end with a shop, a African – American man with the prominent color of red, purple, and black with a hat and cane walks to them with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, miladies. Enchante´." The man bowed as he add. "A tip of the hat for Dr. Facilier, How ya'll doin'?"

"We're sorry sir… hey guys look at this! Tarot readings, Charms, Dreams Made Real." Sora first apologize before reading the small business card Dr. Facilier as Riku look at the man with a sneer.

"We're very sorry but we have to go…" Riku apologized as Dr. Facilier smile was replace with a frown before he starts to sing. (Music: Friends of the Other Side of Princess and the Frog.)

Don't you disrespect me little man!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!

As the doors of Dr. Facilier's Emporium suddenly opened by itself, everyone heard dark voices singing…

He's got friends on the other side...

"That's an echo, gentlemen, miladies. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..." Dr. Facilier told everyone as he dragged them in before snapping his fingers to switch the lights on, revealing a red colored table with chairs.

Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I'll look deep into your heart and soul

"You do have a soul, don't you, Riku?" Dr. Facilier asked Riku with a grin before continue singing.

Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side.

As Dr. Facilier and Sora were seated, the same voices from the masks behind and above the nine sang for a short while before Sora and the others turn around to be nothing.

He's got friends on the other side!

Then Facilier shuffled the deck of cards before asking Sora to grab three while singing so he did.

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well!

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!

As Facilier placed Sora's three cards on the table, most of the others became worried while Tina touch her heart with sadness when Dr. Facilier show Sora the first card of Sora, Riku, and Kairi at Destiny Island.

Now you, young man, are from across the sea

As the card was lowered to show a faceless Kairi wearing a beautiful pink ballgown with a crown on her head.

You got a girl whose heart of royalty.

"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." Dr. Facilier told Sora with a chuckle before showing the second card to see Sora and his friends.

Your friends are high

But now they're low

You got some girls to love toe – to – toe.

"Girls cut you off, huh playboy?" Dr. Facilier asked Sora with a grin as Kairi seems offended by him.

Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

Hop from place to place.

But freedom... takes dreams!

It's the dreams, it's the dreams, it's the dreams you need

And when I looked into your future

It's the dreams that I see!

Dr. Facilier shows Sora the third card to see him on Master Xehanort's dead body victorious with Kingdom Hearts at the background before the cards were now turned on the table again.

On you little man, I don't want to waste much time

You been pushed around all your life

As Dr. Facilier shows the first card to show a middle - aged woman with black hair, with a greenish – yellow shawl over her white long – sleeved shirt, full – length brown skirt and brown sandals. (Gillian Hewley of Final Fantasy 7; Crisis Core.), Yuffie, and a tall man with a broad and muscular structure with black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side and wears the same uniform has Zack all on Sora's back, the latter fell on the floor (Angeal Hewley of Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core.)

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you was married...

You'd be pushed around by your wife

As the second card shows Kairi on top of Sora; earning Leon to stiff a laugh and Kairi gave him an elbow punch with a serious frown.

But in your future, the you I see

Dr. Facilier shows Sora the third card to be the same; Sora standing on Master Xehanort on Kingdom Hearts victorious.

Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

Before Dr. Facilier raised a hand to shake with Sora, who was being silent.

Shake my hand.

Come on boy.

Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

Sora slowly lift his hand before shaking it when Kai ran in, screaming Sora before Dr. Facilier grin when he shook it, causing a dome of green smoke between Facilier and the others and Kai.

Yes...

Are you ready?

Shadows/Chorus:

Are you ready?

As snakes appeared and tied Sora and the others as Kai summon her mallet to kept banging the dome but no use.

Facilier:

Are you ready?

Transformation central!

As the largest mask of the shop; purple with face of a monster opened it's mouth to reveal green vortex swirling and Dr. Facilier pull out a brown talisman.

Shadows/Chorus:

Transformation central!

Facilier:

Reformation central!

Dr. Facilier walks to Sora, who struggled to get out of the chair before Dr. Facilier bit the talisman to Sora's heart before Sora was glowing green, to the others' shock and Sora became lifeless on his chair as Kairi kept struggling.

Shadows/Chorus:

Reformation central!

Facilier:

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!

As the others were taken away from the Corridor of Darkness, Dr. Facilier turned to Kai who snarled at him with a grin.

I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus:

You got what you wanted!

But you lost what you had!

Hush...

As the final line died down, the room became darken with no light and Dr. Facilier is gone, leaving Kai who clutched her pendant where her personalities and soul summons were sealed.

"Whenever she's alone, that Emperor you know could help you." Angel's voice told Kai as she slowly nod with a sad right.

"I hope so, because I can sense he…" but Kiara was interrupted when Kai heard what it seems to be the Emperor singing outside and Kai walked outside to hear his voice so enchanting.

(Music: Friend from The Witch's House.)

All by myself

Waiting for a "friend" to show

My magic will help you now

Not until you walk through the door.

Please send me free.

Don't be afraid…

As the Emperor of Palamecia slowly floated down, his eyes closed before he stood straight, opening his cold purple eyes before lifting a hand.

Come now my friend…

As Kai watches, the Emperor curled his hand closer to his chest as he continue singing.

Death's sweet embrace

Once was a gift, I've yearn for.

But now that I have found you

I don't need death, not anymore.

Kai slowly walks infront to the Emperor as he lift his hand again while again continue to sing.

Come send me free

You'll be okay

I'll keep you safe, so my friend.

Don't go away..

Kai slowly lifted her unmarked hand before touching the Emperor's, looking at his charming smile as Kai said. "You should betray your group better."

"I was planning on doing that, because my mind is beginning to think of the same man in black." The Emperor told Kai as the two walked out of the town before walking through the bayou. That night, the two continue to walk through the bayou as they made to where a broken down boat on a tree resides. The moment both Emperor and Kai almost walked in, a calm yet old female voice greet them.

"Come in. Is that you Mateus? Come in and let Mama Odie see your face again."

"She's my old demon summoning teacher when I use to live here with her." The Emperor whispered to Kai as the two walked in to see the inside of the ship is filled with strange jars and an older African – American woman wearing a white turban and dress, has a golden collar – like necklace with matching round earrings dangling her ears, barefoot, and judging by her black shades, she's blind.

"Miss Odie…" The Emperor said as the woman bumped into Kai but manage to "look" at the Emperor who sat on his knees and dark bony hands touch his face.

"My you boy grown handsome. And I guess you bring your wife to show me, but don't be so formal with the miss now you went emperor, call me Mama Odie like you use to call me." Mama Odie smiled as the Emperor stood up beside Kai.

"Actually, this is Kai; an old friend and now, the Princess of Demon Summoners." The Emperor told Mama Odie who let out a mmh – mmh with a smile.

"The girl's got spunk, fighting that mean old Princess when she's a good little girl. How old are ya, child?" Mama Odie asked Kai kindly.

"I'm going on 16, Mama Odie.." Kai answered as the three went in before Mama Odie shouts Juju, where a slender, long green snake with pink eyes and red pupils slithered to Mama Odie before it stroke her wrinkled cheek.

"Oh it's terrible…" Mama Odie whispered as Kai almost spoke before the Emperor stop her with a confident smile when he points at Mama Odie who added very shock. "My gumbo's burning!" before running to the large tub of brown liquid with candles underneath and Kai look at the Emperor, confused.

"Even when I have some small problems at 12,000 years old, she would go yelping on the gumbo." The Emperor told her with a shrug as the two walks beside Mama Odie, who was stirring the gumbo before a gumbo – covered finger went in the Emperor's mouth for tasting before pulling the finger off.

"Well?" Mama Odie asked.

"A bit of Tabasco may be alright, now…" but the Emperor was interrupted when Mama Odie shouts for Juju, looking away with the Emperor and Ki watching Juju pouring three large drops of Tabasco before Mama Odie taste the gumbo before cheering happily.

"That got some zing to it!" Mama Odie cheered as the Emperor did a bit of a face palm before Mama Odie asked. "Now, ya'll know what you need?" before the Emperor look at his old teacher.

"We need to save my friends." Kai answered as the two froze by Mama Odie. "Ah! Ya'll want to save with the flowerbed! Ya'll want to save your friends, but ya blind for what you need."

"What we want, what we need it's sound the same thing… OW!" The Emperor exclaimed confidently before getting his head hit with Mama Odie's stirring stick.

"It's the same thing, NO!" Mama Odie said as flamingoes flew in and Mama Odie started to sing. "Now you listen to Mama now."

(Music: Dig a Little Deeper of Princess and the Frog)

Don't matter what you look like

Don't matter what you wear

How many rings you got on your finger

We don't care

Flamingoes: (No we don't care)

Don't matter where you come from

Don't even matter what you are

A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat

Had 'em all in here

(we had 'em all in here)

And they all knew what they wanted

What they wanted me to do

I told 'em what they needed

Just like I be telling you

You got to dig a little deeper

Find out who you are

You got to dig a little deeper

It really ain't that far

When you find out who you are

You'll find out what you need

Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed

You got to dig (dig)

You got to dig (dig)

Mama Odie then walks to the Emperor, whose wasn't dancing.

Emperor Boy is a rich young man

You wanna be rich again

That ain't gonna make you happy now

Did it make you happy then? No!

Money ain't got no soul

Money ain't got no heart

All you need is some self-control

Make yourself a brand new start

As Mama Odie pushed the Emperor's back to show Kai dancing as the Emperor watches her dance with a smile; earning the man to smile to himself.

You got to dig a little deeper

Don't have far to go

You got to dig a little deeper

Tell the people Mama told you so

Can't tell you what you'll find

Maybe love will grant you peace of mind

Dig a little deeper and you'll know

"Miss Kai?" Kai stopped dancing as she looks at Mama Odie. "Mam?"

"Might I have a word?" Mama Odie asked Kai with a smile as she nodded before she drag Kai to the gumbo – filled tub.

You're a hard one, that's what I heard

As Kai look at the gumbo as by a touch of Mama Odie, the gumbo shows Leon, Narunosuke, Jen, and Rome smiling; earning Kai to touch her heart with a smile.

Your friends were loving men

Like family through and through

You're their friend and princess

What they had in them you got in you

You got to dig a little deeper

For you it's gonna be tough

You got to dig a little deeper

You ain't dug near far enough

Dig down deep inside yourself

You'll find out what you need

Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed

Open up the windows

Let in the light children

(Blue skies and sunshine)

(Blue skies and sunshine)

Kai: Blue skies and sunshine

Mama Odie: Guaranteed

Flamingoes: (Ahhh...)

"So now would you try to save your friends, dearie?" Mama Odie asked Kai as she nod a reply before Mama Odie smiled.

"Now dearie, you must get to the cemetery before it's too late." Mama Odie told Kai as she looks and almost spoke to Emperor before she ran out and Emperor almost ran after her before Mama Odie stops him.

"Don't worry, child. She once got being the damsel, now she's a buttkicking princess." Mama Odie told the Emperor as he looks at outside where Kai disappeared to before he too disappear, leaving Mama Odie smiling with a soft laugh.

'My boy's grown up…'

At the cemetery…

Dr. Facilier laughed with the talisman with Sora's heart on his hand as Kai's friends were inside a large cage up on the tree, Sora was still being lifeless.

"One more gal from ya, and soon I'll be unstoppable…." But everyone stopped as Kairi and the others but Dr. Facilier recognized the song, but sounds like a dubstep before the Pink Elephants appeared, giving the others a heck of a scare, even Dr. Facilier who accidently drop the talisman before a Pink Elephant caught it and Dr. Facilier freaked.

"Looking for something?" Dr. Facilier turned around to see Kai, her marked hand holding her mallet and the Pink Elephant gave Kai the talisman on her other hand.

"Oh. Be a good gal and hand over that talisman." Dr. Facilier said, his voice sounds shaking with a terrified smile as Kai narrow her eyes maturely.

"You took my friends and Sora's heart, and now you want me to hand it over?" Kai asked as her fingers slightly crush the talisman to scare Dr. Facilier until she threw the talisman to the ground and it broke into pieces.

"No! NOO!" Dr. Facilier gasped as Kai snaps her fingers before the Pink Elephants grab her and the cage as Sora's heart floated back to his body, opening his eyes before screaming while clutching Firion, noticing the Pink Elephants but everyone watched three large masks humming like demons as Dr. Facilier was freaking out before shadows of two hands grabbed Dr. Facilier's legs as he try to struggle away from the same giant mask with the green vortex out of it's mouth.

"I Promise to pay you all back! I PROMISE!" Was Dr. Facilier's final words before he was taken in with a scream and the masks disappeared with smokes of dust as they were clear off to show a headstone with Dr. Facilier horrified face with his name underneath.

"That was horrifying…" Some of the others panted as they were still in shock.

"Even the Pink Elephants.." Sora finished panting as the Pink Elephants placed everyone down and the cage broke.

"Thanks by the way." Kai thanked her Pink Elephant summons as they saluted before before Sora and the others disappeared as well, unknowingly the Emperor watched the whole thing on the tallest branch of one of the trees outside, his face shows surprise and interest from the events of the Pink Elephants.


	15. Chapter 15 - War Of The Pride Lands

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, Kai, Leon, Jen, Narunosuke, and Jen appeared at a familiar area of Pride Lands as Sora look around to be different from the last time he, Donald, and Goofy been; now wonderful with grass than dried ground with dried trees and hyenas running around.

"Wow!" Jen shouted as the others realize they turned to lions; Sora still being the brown lion with his crown necklace while Riku and Firion are silver yet their eyes are the same, Kairi and Kai are pink with Kairi's mane dark red and Kai her black mane and she has her red pendant and her left paw has her rose mark. Rome is peach furred with his mane brown while Leon is purple, Jen is peach with black mane, Tina is peach with her hair, and Narunosuke is also peach with purple mane.

"Sora, help." Kairi called as she had trouble walking like a lioness so Sora thought the others how to run and dash to change directions while running so the others ran to Pride Rock but they froze when they saw black smoke rising to the sky and fire at a few miles away.

"Something's up." Sora said as the others ran to the area to see the savannah burning and the animals running away, even a lion so familiar of Nala before she fell unconscious and Leon grab Sora when everyone else hide from a dark furred lion with resemblance of Scar but no scar at his eye and he drag the lioness from the fire.

"Hey!" Rome shouted when the others ran to them before the lioness slowly woke up before looking at the ten.

"Who are you guys?" the lioness asked, her voice sounds younger than Nala.

"Are you Nala?" Sora asked as the lioness shook her head.

"No. That's my mother, I'm Kiara." Kiara introduced as Sora was shown shock before everyone heard a girl voice in Kai's pendant argued. "What!?"

"Sorry, I have a summon name Kiara." Kai apologized as Simba ran to Kiara before noticing Sora and the others.

"Sora! You're back and who're your friends?" Simba asked Sora.

"Simba, this is Riku, Kairi, Kai, Firion, Tina, Jen, Rome, Leon, and Narunosuke. I didn't know you have a daughter." Sora first introduced his comrades before exclaiming to Simba.

"Speaking of that…" as Simba turned to Kiara before noticing the lion who save her but both Simba and the lion growl and roar at each other.

"But Dad, Kovu saved me so please; let him stay with us." Kiara pleaded.

"But he's an Outsider, Outsiders are dangerous!" Simba warned as Kai walked between him and Kovu.

"I say listen to Kiara. Even so, I think Kovu can be a great help." Kai told Simba as the lion stood straight before Simba did the same and everyone walked to Pride Rock. Watching them walking to Pride Rock that night are a lion with the Emperor's hair, and eyes, and a lioness with a cruel smile.

"It would seems the Keyblade insect and his friends are here, after all." The lion form of the Emperor said as the lioness, name Zira chuckled. "Even with them around, they won't stand a chance against Kovu."

"I doubt it…" The Emperor sighed as the two look to see Kovu near to Simba but entering without attacking; causing Zira's eyes widened with shock and fury.

"What! NO!" Zira roared as the Emperor watch Sora chasing Riku before everyone enter the Pride Rock; letting a soft scoff from the Emperor. The next day, everyone was walking to an area Sora knew he never been before but could tell near a log damn before everyone are surrounded by a pack of lions that Sora couldn't recognize but Simba and Kovu does.

"Hey Kovu! Bringing Simba here so we can kill him?!" an extremely mangy and slender lion with brown light brown fur and thick mane asked Kovu with a crazed laugh as everyone look at Kovu with shock, Simba look at him with fury.

"You did want to kill me!" Simba shouted as Kovu shook his head with defense. "No Simba! I don't want part of this!"

"He's speaking the truth." Firion said as everyone fought while Kiara and Kovu watch in shock as a lioness with resemblance of Zira with a tuft of hair almost strike them but Rome pounced her off before Simba saved Kovu and Kiara from a lioness pounce on them.

"You two, back to Pride Rock!" Simba demand as both lions nod before they ran out and Simba fought the same lion; Nuka before the logs somehow fell on Nuka and the others ran off while Zira dug the logs out until she stopped with shock to see Nuka dead under the logs so she roared with fury before sneering at Pride Rock.

"Simba will pay!"

"Daddy you can't do this!" Kiara begged as Simba and his lionesses ran out of the rainy evening to fight with Zira and the Outsiders and Sora and the others, Kiara and Kovu were asked to stay in Pride Rock but they ignore that warning and ran after them.

"I hope we can stop them!" Kairi shouted.

"At least things can't get any worse!..." But Leon was proven wrong when both Pride Landers and Outsiders are fighting against each other and Leon receive a punch from Jen before the others join in to stop Zira and Simba from fighting until Sora and his friends suddenly glowed and turn human form; to the other shock.

"I'm sure we can end our fight, Firion and Leon." The Emperor appeared; also no longer a lion as he walks forward before both Firion and Leon ready their weapons.

"You're going down, Emperor!" Leon shouted as the Emperor let out a cruel smirk before Sora ran forward when Zira was about to pounce at Firion but Sora accidently bump to the Emperor and both fell behind with a scream as Leon stopped Kairi from running.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as they look to see both the Emperor and Sora hanging on the rocks of the gorge while the same dam that Nuka died burst a huge wave of water that looks like 30 feet with logs and Sora climbed to a safe edge before looking down to see the Emperor looking down as he almost fell before Sora grab his hand.

"What?" The Emperor asked as Sora try to pull him up but froze when both notice Zira pushing a boulder to destroy them but she was defeated by a slash from Riku when the boulder did fell and hit both; both eyes widened when they fell again, screaming as they crash to the huge rapid river.

"SORA!" Kairi again screamed as tears stream out her eyes before she cried against Leon's armored chest as Rome look at his body before telling the others and they realized something. "We're not lions! Sora must be alive!"

"He is alive!" Kai Crystal flew out of Kai's pendant as everyone listened to her. "Sora and the Emperor are still alive! I don't why but someone I know off used magic to save them when they were almost crushed to the death – killing logs!"

"Who?" Tina asked as Kairi looks at Kai Crystal, her eyes is still covering with tears.

"…My sister, Raven Crystal." Kai Crystal answered as her answer sends Leon, Jen, Rome, Tina, Firion and Narunosuke to shock.

"Raven Crystal!? Why you didn't tell us you're related to Raven Crystal, woman!?" Leon kept screaming, shaking Kai Crystal's forearms as she spoke in every shake.

"How… about… explaining… after… this!?" as the nine disappears in light and watching from afar is Master Xehanort, whose lips curled in a cruel smirk from watching the experience.


	16. Chapter 16 - Demon Reunion

"Young Master! He's waking up!" Sora stirred when a loud woman was shouting as he slowly open his tired blue eyes to see he's on a green carpet with feet infront of him before he widen his eyes with a gasp as he sat up to be at like an study room with a group of people; one was the only one sitting. A boy; like 12 or 13 with chin – length black hair with a sea blue eye as his right eye is covered by a black eyepatch and wears a blue coat like an English earl. Sora shivered by his left eye darker like he doesn't have the innocence for his age; like Princess Kai.

"Are you okay?" Sora looked around the people around him and the one that asked is a young boy; about a year older or Sora's age with blonde hair and a straw hat, and wears a simple clothing like of a gardener. (Finnian of Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler)

"Yeah. I'm Sora." Sora nodded as he stood up before introducing himself with a nod.

"You three should leave us." The boy in the chair ordered the gardener, the cook, and the maid as they nod in reply before running out; leaving Sora with the boy and the butler in black with crimson red eyes.

"Last night, you just appeared; falling out of the sky and I ask my butler to take you here." The boy told Sora as he looked at the butler before giving a nod in understanding.

"It seems the Keyblade Master is in the paper…" the butler told his young master as he gave Sora a newspaper with the headline **TWO SHOOTING STARS SUSPICIOUSLY RAIN IN ENGLAND LAST NIGHT **and the front picture shows a starry night sky where two blue energy was raining down before Sora's eyes widened.

"I was with someone! I think he's also here!" Sora told the young earl and the butler as the boy lowered his head before looking at his butler. "Sebastian, I order you to find this person and bring him here. I think Sora can be easily trusted to keep "our" secret." Earning a nod from Sebastian. (Sebastian Michaelis of Kuroshitsuji.)

_Elsewhere…._

"What can you remember about yourself?" Raven Crystal asked as she was in a room with only a bed and a table and she's talking to the Emperor; who was soaked and shivering very badly, his eyes widened as he speaks in shivers. (A Kuroshitsuji II reference of Claude Faustus manipulating Ciel's memories with Alois Trancy's memories.)

"M – My name I – is Maetus… Palamecia. I – I – I am t – t – the Emperor of 2 – 2nd Hell. I have no mother or father… I lost them."

"How do you lose your parents?" Raven Crystal asked, floating infront of the Emperor in mid – air.

"The castle Palamecia…. It burned to the ground!" the Emperor continue to shivered as Raven repeated what he said, but differently. "The hall you were in, it burned to the ground."

"I saw my parents, they were dead…."

"You saw your father, you saw your father and he was dead." Raven again repeated what the Emperor said but differently very serious to show she wasn't lying to her master.

"My father?" the Emperor asked as he clutch his soaked armor.

"You have a full name… Mateus Palamecia Michaelis." Raven told the Emperor as his eyes widened in shock when he whispers. "Mi…cha…" and his eyes became clouded before he finished. "…lis…"

Sebastian stop leaping from roof to roof to stop at a manor on the hill to see men and women dead with their heads stabbed with knives before Sebastian dodge glowing slashes with black flips to be Snow.

"Sorry if you come back alive, with holes or naked." Snow shouted as he gripped a small sword with the blade like a butcher knife.

"No need for apologies, I don't want to have my coat in holes or even worse than that." Sebastian told Snow with a confident smirk as Snow kept throwing slashes of white energy to Sebastian who jumps to dodge all of the slashes before landing on the ground when Snow stopped and Sebastian quickly teleport to Snow to punch his small body and lift him by slowly gripping his neck.

"I see you have a master, may I wish to see him?" Sebastian asked Snow like a threat as Snow slowly talks. "You… You ARE the 1st Demon Overlord." Earning Sebastian to narrow his eyes with distaste.

"Good thing I like my master who I serve…" as Snow slowly smile before adding. "Especially if my master is you're second son you lost." And Sebastian's eyes widen with shock when he finished.

_Back at the room with the Emperor…_

"After that, I… I made a pact with Raven Crystal." The Emperor whispered, not shivering yet his eyes are still clouded, half open while Raven repeat his whisper. "Yeah, you made a pact with Raven Crystal, and you lived in your mother's old castle Palamecia."

"My mother?" the Emperor asked as he didn't react to Raven lifting his face and a thumb opening his mouth to show his tongue has the exact mark of Terra's right eye, yet purple before Raven lowered his head.

"Your mother was kidnapped the day your father were taken away to darkness, pretending to be dead." Raven answered as the Emperor's mind sees Castle Palamecia before another beautiful castle.

"My father…" the Emperor whispered as his mind sees Kai when she was eight, lying on the ground when she was corrupted from Kai Crystal before the vision changes to Sebastian lying on the ground on his back, lifeless – like with his face shows fear with blood coming out his eyes before the Emperor's eyes widened more with the mark on his tongue rapidly glows faster; earning the Emperor to scream in pain while covering his mouth.

While hearing the Emperor screaming louder and louder in pain, Sebastian ran through the hallway until the end of the hallway where a door is, he pushed the door down.

"Mateus!" Sebastian shouted as he look to see the Emperor on the floor on his stomach with his face looking at the left, unconscious. Sebastian took a step forward as he touch both the Emperor's arms to shake before Sebastian notice Raven Crystal and Snow behind him.

"I didn't realize you have been making a pact with him, I'm quite impressive." Sebastian told Raven with a confident smirk, as Raven gave him a mature frown.

"He's soaked to the bone. What, did you tip in some sort of medicine to make him lose his memories?" Sebastian first look at the Emperor before back at Raven Crystal who took a step forward.

"When he was Emperor, a demon possessed him to be a cruel ruler and his memories were erased, and adding fake memories inside him. I only wanted was my master to be a good king." Raven Crystal answered as Sebastian turn to the Emperor, his spiky bangs cover his eyes before Sebastian grab the Emperor on his arms while both Raven and Snow disappeared and Sebastian left the place.

_Back to Sora…_

"So, Sebastian is a demon and you formed a contract for your soul?" Sora asked Sebastian's young earl; who introduced himself as Ciel Phantomhive. (Kuroshitsuji).

"Yes that's about it." Ciel answered as he took a sip of his Earl Grey Tea.

"But if Sebastian does eat your soul, would that make the people you know sad?" Sora asked as Ciel look at him before placing the tea cup on the table before exclaiming. "I only did this with revenge, for what I've been put through."

"Yeah but… there might be someone who loves you and that person, will be sad if you're gone…"

"Is everything alright, Young Master?" Sora froze when Sebastian walked in with the Emperor on the demon's arms and Sebastian walked to place the Emperor beside Sora as the Emperor stir a bit before lifting himself to stand and touch his head in pain.

"Where am I?" The Emperor wondered, looking around.

"We're in England." Sora answered as the Emperor finally notice him before asking. "Why did you save me back at the Pride Lands?"

"Because, you were Kai's friend and you care for her; so I had to save you, to make her happy. I mean, she does acts like Ciel most of the time." Sora answered as the Emperor notice Ciel sitting infront of them.

"Well she does; not to mention I just sensed her dress actually belong to the boy." The Emperor told Sora as he looks at Ciel; who was a bit surprise, with shock and Sebastian walks to the Emperor. "Mateus, does this dress happens to be pink?"

"Yes Father." The Emperor nodded as Sora back away with shock, couldn't believe what the demon emperor said but both he and Sebastian shows no reaction to what the Emperor said and Sora didn't need to see Ciel's reaction.

"Sebastian, you're his dad!?" Sora asked Sebastian with shock, pointing at the Emperor with shock.

"Why yes. I lost him when he was twelve. He was so cute when he was a child and now he looks devilishly cute right now as a man." Sebastian answered, giving the Emperor a seductive smirk as the three's spines shivered.

"I feel bad for you, Your Majesty." Sora whispered as the Emperor look at him before sighing. "Does this mean, until… we stop Maleficent and Master Xehanort, I will be your ally?" Sora look at the Emperor with surprise before a smile was shown to his face.

"Yeah! Thanks Your Majesty, I guess Sebastian was right; you are cute." Sora nodded as he gasp in shock and the Emperor froze with both shock and fury. "What!? Are you implying I'm a girl!?"

"I thought you are.. with your makeup and boots!?" Sora again gasped before he felt claws grabbing his cheek from the mad emperor. "What did you say!?" as the two stopped by Sebastian chuckling with his eyes close.

"You know Mateus; you and Sora are acting like your mother and Cloud when you, Cloud, and Sephiroth were children." Sebastian told the Emperor as Sora snapped out before the Emperor remove his claws off Sora's cheeks.

"I'll tell you everything later." The Emperor told Sora as the two were glowing brightly and disappears; leaving Sebastian and Ciel; the latter scoffed. "Sora's a fool. He believes people will be saddened about my death."

"But milord, what if you agree to Sora about his words?" Sebastian asked as Ciel gave him a glare. "Sebastian, you're my butler to the end, even I know you have more than one child so the quicker you ate my soul, the sooner you'll be with your family." earning Sebastian to remain silent until a smirk escape his mouth and he gave Ciel a short bow, a hand against his chest.

"Yes, my lord…."

**(Good thing Square Enix also made Kuroshitsuji, I'm so relieved to notice that….)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Malaysia Rescue

Riku, Kairi, Firion, and Tina looked around Rome's ship as one of Rome's reasons to is to cheer Kairi up a bit but he knows each smile she gave was fake before continue to be sad.

"We'll find Sora." Kai told Kairi as she walks to the latter.

"Yeah… I wish he's here right now." Kairi look at the sky once they made to a town but it wasn't like a normal town, the town is like a battlefield with the buildings destroyed and a few dead bodies lying around; giving fear to all, even Kairi.

"What happened here?" Tina asked.

"The last time I last saw Malaysia, a group of attackers threatened here because of our custom, and…" as everyone notice Kai curl her marked hand to a fist and her tone sounds like she's mad for the destruction of the world.

"Is this your world?" Riku asked Kai as no answer replied but she let two cards out before Lauren and Aisyah appeared and they were shock to see Kai and their world's destruction.

"Let's find those attackers." Kai demanded the two as Aisyah start to ask. "Um Khadi, after this; are you going to let us stay and remove our powers?"

"….Yeah." Kai answered as she fusion with Kai Crystal and Kiara like from La Cite Des Clothes and flew off with the others, leaving Aisyah and Lareun looking at each other with worries until Lauren told her.

"Let's show Khadi we have to use our powers…"

At a large room like a cell, three boys were inside; one with thick black hair, one with smooth brown hair, and one with light brown hair with black glasses. The three were wearing like high – school students and they froze when they heard attacking above them and men screaming and groans.

"Is it me, or is it going closer?" the boy with the nametag Solleh asked the other two; the thick black hair reads Meor while the other with glasses reads Iman Jeffery before the ceiling above them broke and the three back away before their eyes widened by the sight of the person.

"K – Khadija?" Meor asked as Kai; still fusion with Kai Crystal and Kiara gave a glare that sends Solleh screaming; both shock and fear. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! K – k – k – Khadija what happened to you!?" before Aisyah and Lauren walked beside her.

"Khadi can we just leave them?" Lauren asked with disgust as Solleh point a finger at her, yelling. "Hey if Khadija and Maryam are here to save us, don't complained about it, okay!?"

"Oh shut the f*** up, asshole!" Lauren complained as Aisyah stops her from fighting before Lauren jerk off and look at Kai. "Can we please?"

"That won't make a difference if we left them here. Let's go." Kai answered as everyone ran out and continue fighting to release the other students from their school; even most that both Lauren and Aisyah aren't pleased to see them.

"Khadi…"

"I'm sorry but I know you want your powers to fight with the bullies but this doesn't work." Kai told Lauren who kept complaining. "Just because you're princess of demon summoning; doesn't mean this is in your stupid rules!"

"Actually, Lord Aizen says it's in the rules; Malaysian guardians that will return to their worlds with have their powers removed." Kai added as everyone watch Lauren arguing.

"But you're the Princess; that is more important so bend the rules!"

"Even I was princess, the one in charge are the High Demon Summoners. Also even I WAS a High Demon Summoner, I can't bend the rules." Kai answered calmly as Aisyah walk forward. "But even without our powers, we will miss you."

"Come on Khadi, let us be your guardians again!" Lauren pleaded as Kai didn't have time to reply as a group of men with black mask and clothing ran to them, raising their guns at them. Kai, Lauren, and Aisyah dashed to the attackers as Aisyah blew her trumpet to form musical notes that sends different colors to form magic and Lauren fights with a Keyblade of her own to defeat the others until the darkness from them grew and formed into a large Dream Eater of half a monkey and a box for the stomach.

"What the heck was that!?" Everyone but Kai screamed as Kai dash to it before beating the hands a few times before summoning her five top summons as Sonya's hands turn to guns before shooting with Gory on her head, sending red slashes from her scythe, Kiara and Kai Crystal sends the largest ray of red energy with their powers combined, and the Dream Eater was soon defeated by Kai's mallet and Angel's finisher of sending large chains of spikes through the heart before the Dream Eater disappeared in darkness.

"That was awesome!" Most of the boys and girls walked to Kai as Lauren and Aisyah watches them talking before the two were glowing bright and their clothes were replaced with Lauren wearing a blue pinafore with a white undershirt and shoes and Aisyah is wearing a white baju kurung with a full length blue skirt and white shoes and their uniforms have nametags.

"No, no!" Lauren look at Kai with shock as the latter were dragged by Kiara and Lauren almost ran after her before Aisyah stops her and the others help her trying to stop her jerking off. "Let go of me!"

"Khadi has to do this! We have to see our parents again!" Aisyah told her as Lauren let out a scoff before jerking them off and the students ran to the other people. Kai appeared at the ship as the others were done and everyone nod to each other before the ship flew off the sky and into the new worlds they go again..

_At the Old manor of Twilight Town…_

"Seems the group of attackers we hired weren't much help after all." Master Xehanort told Maleficent as their comrades that are still alive are Madam Mim, Pete, with the new revived former Princess of Demon Summoning, and also a newcomer a young man with grey hair; wears white clothing and his eyes are emotionless with a silver crown for slaves around his forehead.

"Yes, even our other comrade who successfully capture that young esper for her own selfish reason but failed because of her father and another; an Empress of Wind." Maleficent told her as the Princess scoffed.

"That bitch for wanting the Devil's Eye diamond; she should used that brat for you all. I have no intention for brats; like that stupid little bitch who was with that jackass Matty eight years ago."

"You sound so confident, with your heart filled with hate for children. Is that the reason why you aren't the princess right now since your throne have already been taken." Maleficent questioned as the Princess gave her a snarl.

"Who would agree to be the princess without me!?"

"We will continue this later. What about the young man? Will his will be broken if he continues serving us?" Master Xehanort asked; looking at the boy who look back with emotionless eyes.

"As long as he wears Kefka's slave crown, he will serve us forever." Maleficent answered as the boy only whispers.

"Kill… my brother…Jen…"

**(I own the banished Demon Summoning Princess and Jen's brother; who will be named in further chapters.)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Prince of the Forest

At a snow – covered forest, Sora slowly woke up to find himself a young stag with his spiky hair, has brown fur and wears his crown necklace around his neck as usual. He tries to stand but everytime he did, he kept falling on his stomach and a grown yellow stag with the Emperor's hair and has long antlers ran to him.

"Your Majesty?" Sora asked, recognizing the hair and purple eyes before he felt being lifted by the Emperor using his mouth to lift Sora up by his neck and Sora kept jumping around the Emperor.

"You can walk like a lion, you don't know how to walk like a deer?" The Emperor questioned, watching Sora jumping around him before he stops infront of him.

"This is my first time, it reminds me of a deer I used to summon name Bambi." Sora answered as the two walked around the forest before hearing like something being shot down and a familiar brown deer to Sora ran to the two.

"You two are gonna hide!" The deer warned as he ran off before Sora could even talk to him and the two whirl around to see a pack of hunting dogs running after them.

"We can't fight or cast magic here!" The Emperor told Sora as the two ran away from the dogs, following the young deer before one dog bit Sora's leg, earning a scream in pain and the Emperor kick the dog aside before the three ran to hiding inside a small cave.

"Is it bad?" Sora asked the Emperor as he look at his wounded leg to have a bite mark.

"A bit." The Emperor answered as the two look to see Bambi sleeping alone, sniffling while crying in his sleep so the two slept through the night. The next morning, Sora and the Emperor walked through the forest as the Emperor explain Sora everything about his family as Sora nod in understanding.

"I met a girl name Terra who looks almost like you; like you when you're twelve." Sora told the Emperor as they looked to see Bambi; now a grown stag with a female fawn with dark skin fur before everyone heard dogs barking and the four ran away from the hunting dogs again before a large monster like a Heartless of a deer with glowing yellow eyes and covering with darkness appeared and the sight of it scares the dogs away before Sora jumped higher; surprising for both the Emperor and even Sora as his mouth summons the Keyblade before slicing the antlers off and land beside the Emperor. Knowing an opening, the Emperor's mouth summons his staff before twirling it around above him, shouting. "Heavens!" and he charges energy until letting out a release shout, meteors appears above the Heartless before a gigantic meteor fell on the creature, defeating it with an explosion and Sora watches with shock and surprise.

"Wow…"

"That was an attack I perform called Starfall. You'll see more of my powers even if we're human because I don't feel comfortable as a deer." The Emperor told Sora as he nodded with a smile and the two disappears.

_Elsewhere…_

Riku and the others were resting at the ship as Tina, Kai, and Kairi were having a bath together and three girls were sitting at the square tub of warm water. Kairi and Tina talk a lot about their homeworlds before Kairi noticing Kai was being silent, covering her bare chest.

"Kai, it's alright to uncover your chest. No boys are here." Kairi told Kai with a small smile as Kai slowly remove her arms off her chest and both Kairi and Tina look at her with shock; mostly Kairi for Kai's chest size.

"Sorry, I'm born with it." Kai apologized emotionlessly as Kairi slowly lift herself to see her chest before falling at the water to her mouth as her thought reminded herself. 'I'm jealous of Kai, her chest…'

Riku's cheeks flushed with red as he was resting at a cabin with Narunosuke, Firion, Jen, Rome, and Leon; as the latter three were also blushing yet grinning by the girls in the bathroom together; not realizing Narunosuke walked out of the cabin and Kairi and Tina walk in, wearing their clothes.

"Oh yeah…" Jen hummed when looking at Kairi and Tina before Rome realize Narunosuke's gone and thought aloud. "Where's Narunosuke?"

"He's taking a bath with Kai." Kairi answered as everyone froze by Leon, Jen, and Rome screaming angrily while their cheeks filled with red. "Huh!?"

"You never took a shower?" Kai asked Narunosuke as he went in the tub against Kai; his clothing was placed beside the tub.

"Oh no, Miss Kai." Narunosuke answered generously as Kai scrub his back with a soap – covered towel and her face sport a small smile. "Do you like it?"

"Oh yes very much." Narunosuke answered with a smile as outside; Jen, Leon, and Rome ran to the bathroom with both fury and blushing as the three stop infront of the bathroom door when it open to show Kai wearing a simple white buttoned shirt with long sleeves, reaching her fingers as it was too big to her waist and thigh – high black shorts and Narunosuke wearing his clothing with his eyes closed and has a calm smile.

"What the heck are you doing, you pervert!?" Jen, Leon, and Rome asked Narunosuke with fury as Narunosuke looks at them with shock about the three yelling about him.

"It's not fair, man." Rome hissed as Leon continue the sentence. "You took on full advantage for being so innocent." And Leon finally finished the sentence. "You're gonna pay." before Kai gave each a beating with her mallet and it ends with three boys on the floor, their face shows pain and defeat.

"You guys, why are you three gang up to your friend?" Kai asked darkly as Jen could only stuttered in pain. "T – t – that was low, K – k- Kai. I – I – I feel like sleeping."

"Miss Kai, you shouldn't do that so hard." Narunosuke told Kai as she looks at the three before nodding.

_At the Old Manor…_

"So this is the new princess?" The banished princess; wants to be called Hellfire asked when she and the other comrades of darkness were looking at a human – sized vision of Kai in her pink ballgown.

"Yes, I believe you know her." Maleficent asked with a confident smirk as Hellfire looks back with a snarl. "Of course I don't. Never see her before but look at her; acting so mature for a 16 year old."

"How about getting her friends apart before fighting with her?" Maleficent asked.

"You can't tell me what to do, old hag. I will do that for getting my throne." Hellfire scoffed as the vision of Kai disappears.

**(The girl's bath scene is a Naruto reference and Jen, Leon, and Rome's act to Narunosuke is an One Piece reference.)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Wizard Duel

Sora and the Emperor appeared at the sky above a forest as Sora fell with a short cry before a hand grab him by the hood and Sora look to see the Emperor, floating above him.

"Can you do a Glide?" The Emperor asked as Sora almost reply but he float to himself and let out a relief sigh. "Good thing I still have Glide."

"A normal Glide? I thought you have more than that." The Emperor exclaimed with a confident smirk as Sora know understand about it before grinning. "You think I can't fly fast? Yeah I can with my Super Glide!" and Sora flew faster through the forest before the Emperor could even say anything. Sora didn't turn around as he flew faster, probably to show the Emperor but when he stop at a chimney of house of a dark forest, he look to see no Emperor but Sora fell inside before landing on his stomach, covered in soot and coughing. Playing solitaire was Madam Mim as she heard Sora coughing before putting a card back to a deck of cards she was holding, a grin on her ugly face.

"Looks like someone sick, how lovely. I do hope it's serious, something dreadful…" as Madam Mim look at the chimney to see Sora stumbling a few steps away from the chimney before she cheered, watching Sora dusting the soot off him.

"Hello my boy, have you heard of the marvelous Madam Mim?" Madam Mim asked Sora as he shook his head in silent before Madam Mim starts to sing.

(Music: Mad Madam Mim of Sword in the Sword)

With only a touch

I have the power

Zim zabberim zim

To wither a flower

I find delight in the gruesome and grim

With a touch from Madam Mim, a flower on the window turned brown and withered as Sora slowly shook his head, his face shows a bit a surprise. "Oh that's terrible."

"Thank you my boy." Madam Mim thanked. "But that's nothing, nothing to me…" before she let a bow, a finger touching her chin and her short purple hair covered her ugly face.

Cause I'm the magnificent, marvelous, mad Madam Mim

"You know what… I can even change size…" Madam Mim told Sora as she continued singing while changing to a giant to hit the ceiling before shirking to a size of a mouse on the table.

I can be huge

Fill the whole house

I can be tiny,

Small as a mouse

Black sorcery is my dish of tea

It comes easy to me 'cause I'm the

Magnificent, marvelous, mad Madam Mim!

As she waved her hand around like a wheel to summon a simple broomstick, she ran and rode her flying broomstick around the house, laughing while cheering marvelous before she crashed beside Sora before a puff of smoke, Madam Mim grew to her original self and Sora back away in shock.

"Do you know what? I can make myself uglier." Madam Mim exclaimed as Sora almost spoke before Madam Mim interrupt, covering her face with her hair. "Wanna bet?" before she drew her hair like a curtain with a boo to show her face uglier than her usual with a pig nose, earning Sora to gave a short scream of shock.

"You see?! I win, I win, I win! But you ain't see nothing yet, watch this…" as Madam Mim gave her pig nose a push before she whirl around, morphing to a beautiful middle – aged woman with long purple hair, and wears a purple sleeveless shirt and pink knee – length skirt before singing with a fair voice.

I can be beautiful, lovely and fair

Silvery voice, long purple hair

La la la la la, la la la la la

La la la la la

Sora watch her with his mouth open with shock and quickly close them with a smile when Madam Mim gave Sora a scratch under his chin with a finger.

La la la la la, la la la la la

La la la la la

But it's only skin deep

For zim zabberim zim

Madam Mim grabbed two ends of her hair before pulling and a puff of purple smokes changed her back to her ugly hag form before dancing around, singing and laughing loudly.

I'm an ugly old creep

The magnificent, marvelous, mad, mad, mad, mad Madam Mim!

Watching Madam Mim laughing like a mad woman she is, Sora could only do is watching in shock and silent and suddenly, the doors were opened with wind to see a familiar man with a long white beard and wears a blue cone – shaped hat with a matching cloak to his thin legs and pointed flat shoes.

"Mim! Mim! W – w – what are you doing with the boy?" Merlin; to Sora's relief, asked Madam Mim as she laughed a bit before answering. "Oh Merlin! We were playing with a little game."

"You two know each other?" Sora asked as Merlin almost answered him before Madam Mim walked to him like a threat. "And just what do you think you're going to do it? Want to fight? Want to have a Wizard's Duel?" before slapping Merlin's face a few times before she stopped.

"If you insist." Merlin answered, his face shows annoyance.

"Well come on, step outside." Madam Mim told Merlin as he bowed, offering Madam Mim to walk out. "After you, madam…" before all walked out of the house to another dark part of the forest with less dried trees and Sora use Glide to flew to a strong branch before the Emperor flew beside him.

"What's going on? What is it?" the Emperor questioned Sora.

"They're having a Wizard's Duel. What's that mean?" Sora asked.

"It's a battle of wizards, where the players turns to different things in an attempt to destroy one another." The Emperor explained as Sora look at him, flabbergasted. "D – destroy?"

"Just watch boy, you'll get the idea." The Emperor told Sora as the two wizards finished walking before Madam Mim turn around to face Merlin. "Now first of all, if you don't mind, I'll make the rules."

"Oh really? You look like the type of person to broke a rule." The Emperor scoffed in annoyance as Madam Mim turn to face the Emperor to scoff like a threat. "I'll take care of you later, Goldenrod!" before back to Merlin.

"Rule number 1; no mineral or vegetables, only animals. Rule 2; no make believe like oh pink dragons and stuff…"

"If Kai's here, she'll finish that hag with those creepy Pink Elephants…" Sora told the Emperor with a shiver of the thought, even when Kai used it to save he and his friends at Louisiana.

"I seen those summons when the witch doctor got a taste of hell he deserves." The Emperor told him when Madam Mim continue with the rules. "Rule 3, no disappearing…" before pinching Merlin's nose and he coughed before adding. "Rule 4, no cheating."

"Alright, alright. Now pace on ten…" Madam Mim turned as while counting to four, Madam Mim disappear to invisibility while Merlin walked forward, didn't see what happen but Sora and the Emperor noticed.

"Merlin! She disappeared!" Sora shouted as Merlin heard him before stopping and turn around to complain. "M - Mim! Now you made the rules…" as he whirled around in time to see Madam Mim as a pink crocodile before he shrink and hid inside his hat when Madam Mim bit the feet of the hat. Madam Mim quickly stuffed her hand inside the hat before removing with Merlin as a turtle biting her claw until he let go and fell on his shell. Merlin quickly transform to a blue rabbit with a bun – shaped white tail; which is taken off by Madam Mim's teeth and she turned to a pink fox before chasing Merlin around until both crashed to a log.

"Merlin! No disappearing Merlin!" Madam Mim taunted as both Sora and the Emperor watch Merlin crawl out of a hole as a caterpillar before Madam Mim ran out as a pink hen, laughing madly before Merlin squash her when he turn to a blue walrus.

"Mim? Mim?" Merlin look around as Madam Mim turned to a large pink elephant under Merlin before grabbing him with her trunk and Merlin turned to a blue mouse to scare Madam Mim and chase her a bit until a lion roar send Merlin running away by Madam Mim as a fat pink tiger with purple stripes before she jumped on the ground where Merlin hide himself in a hole. Merlin jumped out of the other hole to bit Madam Mim's tail which change to show Madam Mim a rattlesnake.

"Ah, ah, ah Merlin…" Madam Mim taunted as she bit her own tail by accident before both fell in the same hole and Merlin jumped out before blocking the hole with a large rock, which Madam Mim hit before falling back in the ground. Merlin quickly change to a blue crab as he attempts to pinch his claws at Madam Mim, who dodged it a few times until Merlin pinch something hard and Madam Mim came out of the ground as a large pink rhinoceros and she ran to crash Merlin to a dead tree; which he jumped off and Madam Mim crash at the tree, stuck in the middle.

"I'm coming Mim!" Merlin shouted as he turn to a blue mountain goat and he ran to crash Madam Mim to fall to the moat but she came out as a purple dragon and Merlin back away. "M – Mim! No dragons!"

"Did I say no purple dragons, did I!?" Madam Mim roared fire out as Merlin ran away from the fire before changing to a mouse but Madam Mim caught him with her claws and she laughed, showing her closed claws at both Emperor and Sora; the latter grit his teeth. "I'm going to get her for Merlin!" but the Emperor grab Sora when Madam Mim opened her claws to see Merlin gone but his voice rang the air.

"Madam, I'm not disappearing. I am a germ and you caught me, Mim!" earning a shocked what from Madam Mim before she turn green as Merlin explains. "First, you will have spots…" while her large belly has large red spots popping and Madam Mim grabbed her throat as Merlin continues. "while having a hot and cold flesh…" earning Madam Mim to change color from red to blue and finally back to green when Merlin finished. "And having violent sneezing." Before the Emperor grab Sora to dodge the fire which Madam Mim blew loudly before complaining in a hissy tantrum. "Merlin you – you…."

"It's nothing bad, Mim." The Emperor told Madam Mim with a cruel smirk as Sora sniggered to see Madam Mim; in her bed in her normal hag form yet her face is still showing green with red spots.

"Yes, yes. You will be better in a few weeks with lots, lots of sunshine." Merlin said with a nod as he use his cane to remove some straws from the cottage's ceiling to let a hole of sunshine at her face; earning her to rant loudly. "I hate sunshine! I HATE horrible wholesome sunshine!" as the three walk out of the cottage before Merlin look at Sora with a serious look.

"Boy, your friends are in trouble. The most important friend of yours, Kairi is hypnotized by the former Princess of Demon Summoning; disguised as a prince to marry her just to get the new Princess."

"What!?" Sora shout in shock as the Emperor's eyes widened by the mention of the former Princess of Demon Summoning while Sora look at him. "We have to stop her from getting Kairi and the others."

"I'll join you men to the world and you two will be in disguise…" as Merlin wave his cane a few times before Sora and the Emperor disappeared in a blue and white puff of smoke.

_Elsewhere…._

Everyone groaned as Riku and the others opened their eyes to be at a dungeon where Kairi's not around but all eyes were traced at a sight of a young man; like 16 with chin – length blonde hair and wearing like a priest; consisting of a white robe with red cloths around him but what's surprising is that he has matching blonde dog ears and tail of a wolf.

"What are you doing?" Narunosuke asked the boy as the latter was shredding newspaper and he was sitting on a pile of shredded newspaper.

"I'm making a hamster home." The boy answered, his tone sounds like he's sulking.

"But you don't have a hamster… oh wait, have you seen a girl with red hair?" Rome first told the boy before asking, realizing about Kairi and the boy look at them.

"I heard something about disguising as a prince and marrying a Princess of Light." The boy answer the question as everyone froze and Firion shouted. "What!? You mean… a woman is going to marry Kairi!?"

"That sounds gay." Jen said as Kai placed her marked hand over her face and everyone watch her as her rose mark glowed red and black energy burst out as it's covering her face before it faded and everyone, even the boy; Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Club.) look at her face with fear and send Rome screaming, hugging Leon.


	20. Chapter 20 - Crashing the Wedding

"Sora! Sora!" Sora heard someone shouting as he thought aloud. "Kairi, I need to save you…" while calling him was actually the Emperor but as a golden alicorn with his hair, a unicorn horn and a mark of his staff at his left flank(A My Little Pony design.) and he gave a twitch of annoyance.

"Sora!" Sora opened his eyes in shock as he look to see the Emperor yet confused about him as a pony until he notice straight away he turned to a brown Pegasus with his spiky hair, his silver crown necklace around his neck and a mark of his silver crown at his left flank.

"I can't believe we turn to this." The Emperor told Sora with a sigh of annoyance as Sora try himself to fly which he succeed and he gave himself a smile before landing, looking at the Emperor. "Hey Your Majesty, what kind of pony are you?"

"You don't know what pony am I?" The Emperor asked Sora, a bit annoyed as he point his left circular hoof at himself before adding. "I'm an alicorn; half Pegasus…) and point at his horn on his forehead before finishing. "Half unicorn."

"Oh." Sora nod as the two realize about their friends so they ran around the cave, looking for an exit. At a castle, a man about 19 with chin – length black hair with red ends with black eyes and wears a tuxedo walks to the mirror before starting to sing.

(Music: This Day Aria Colt version)

_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_All those Armor loving bores_

_Say I look great in uniform_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all._

As the boy almost finished his lines, his eyes change ice cold red like Hellfire's and he grinned before singing the final lines with Hellfire's original voice. Back at Sora, he continued running as he also sang.

This day was going to be perfect

One of the things of which I dreamed since I was small

But instead of having cake

With all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells may never ring for me at all.

Sora sat on the ground, his face shows sadness and he look at the Emperor beside him before looking at the ceiling. Back to Hellfire, she continue to sing with her male voice with pride as she punched a fruit bowl off a table.

_I care not a thing about the ring_

_I won't partake in any cake_

_Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_

_That through any kind of weather_

_I'll want us to be together_

_The truth is I don't care for her at all_

As Hellfire walked to a faceless manikin of a woman wearing a wedding dress, touching the chin before grabbing the dress and burn it with a Firaga to step on the remains of the dress.

_No, I do not love the bride_

_For my heart is dead inside_

_But I still want her to be mine._

Sora and the Emperor continue running, as Sora again sing; looking around the exit and he ran to the Emperor.

_We must escape before it's too late;_

_Find a way to save the day._

_Hope I'll be lying if I say,_

_"I don't fear that I may lose her_

_To one who wants to use her:_

_Not care for, love and cherish her each day"._

Both then stop to see a cart on a track but boulders are on the sides and the top of the cart yet Sora ran to push the cart while the Emperor watch him with confusion until Sora sang with tears.

_For I oh-so love the bride,_

_Oh, In my heart she does reside._

Then, Sora notice the rocks are lifted away by purple energy and he was placed on the cart before he smiled at the Emperor, who help pushing the cart before Sora continue singing.

_Oh, Princess Kairi, I'll soon be by your siiiiiiddddeeee._

The last part of the line, both Sora and the Emperor rode the cart to move down the spiral track as it hit a dead end before both almost fell at the spiky diamond – filled ground but both men used their wings to flew. At the castle, Kairi; wearing another white wedding dress, it was sleeveless and full length and she's holding a bouquet of flowers, her eyes are clouded while walking, earning a cruel smirking Hellfire – in – disguise.

_Finally the moment has arrived_

_For me to take a very lucky bride._

Both ponies stopped at an ledge where the exit was molten with lava and Sora sang with tears before falling on the ground, continue crying with the Emperor walking beside him.

_Oh, the wedding we won't make_

_She'll end up marrying a fake_

_Princess Kairi will be_

Hellfire: Mine, all mine. [cruel laughter]

All the Emperor could do is watching Sora lying on the ground on his stomach, his hooves covering his eyes to cry and both heard a short laugh before a short woman, about reaching both ponies legs with a small black nose and has blonde hair with two short ponytails, and wears a robe with black and white stripes, gold linings, and two gauntlets walks to them.

"Crying in the middle of a cave, I suppose a help from me is what I gave." The woman told Sora confidently with rhymes as Sora stood before wiping the tears off before asking. "Who are you?"

"I seen you before… Shantotto." The Emperor told the woman as she laughed heartily. (Shantotto of Final Fantasy XI.) before looking at the two with a smirk – like smile. "Indeed that is my name, and you must've know my fame.", pointing at the Emperor confidently.

"You know each other?" Sora asked the Emperor.

"I think we fought before. What are you doing here?" The Emperor first told Sora before asking Shantotto.

"It would seem a loser gave you two a form with magic, surely that is a pathetic tactic. Instead of watching you pout, I would be glad to get us out." Shantotto explained as both Emperor and Sora look at each other; the latter notice Shantotto is sitting on his back holding a staff with a red stone at the head.

"But however, a creature is at the exit to guard forever." Shantotto told the two as she cast a huge Flare magic before a large Heartless of a large, blue dragon with a long, curled tail and twisted, yellow spikes lining its back. A short, white claw and the webbing is decorated by a swirling pattern, it's underside is lined by two rows of three gold cymbals, the lower jaw is large, jagged, and yellow, its upper jaw is blue, and its eyes are glowing yellow with blue-green "eyebrows" and the Heartless emblem is on the chin.

"That's the dragon from Mulan's world!" Sora shouted in shock.

"A Storm Rider, it must've been that Hellfire." The Emperor answer his eyes narrowed with disgust before he flew to the head and Sora followed suit before the three; counting Shantotto land on it's head as the Storm Rider is chained and kept struggling to roar.

"The chains of the beast is such a sport, destroy it and we have a transport." Shantotto told the two as Sora was clueless but he got the message when he notice the Emperor used his magic from the horn to destroy the chains with Starfall so Sora summon his Keyblade with his teeth and strike the chains off before the chains were destroyed and the three hang on the Storm Rider as it flew off the cave and straight to a large castle.

Kairi, still in Hellfire's trance continue walking like an undead zombie to Hellfire as she smirk before the windows broke to show the Storm Rider with the Emperor, Sora, and Shantotto; who landed safely when the Storm Rider disappeared in darkness and the doors suddenly flew open with black energy.

"What!?" Hellfire screamed in her boy form as she froze to see Princess Kai but her face was covered by a white mask with teeth, her eyes are covered with black and on her left side of her forehead are three red curved spikes. (You can say this is a Hollow Mask from Bleach.) Sora almost ran before both he and the Emperor disappear from a puff of blue and white smoke and it was replaced by Merlin.

"Who are you!?" Hellfire shriek when she turn to her original girl form as Kai answer her question like a demon, due to the mask. "I'm the little girl you kidnapped 8 years ago…" before she summons the katana with the red gauge from Loz's wounds back at La Cite Des Clothes and she swayed her katana before shooting a massive wave of red energy at Hellfire as the energy devour her before Kairi woke up from her trance when the others arrived, along with Tamaki, his dog tail wags a while.

"W –w – where's the boy?" Merlin wondered, scratching his head.

"You sent him and the golden man to Destiny IslandS, where you got them with magic at my hands!" Shantotto answered confidently as Kairi ran to the others when they left both Merlin and Shantotto dueling each other with shouts of magic.

"I wonder if they're talking about Sora." Kairi wondered.

"If he is, are you going to fight the Emperor?" Narunosuke asked as Kairi felt she curl her fingers to a fist. "Yeah. Sorry Kai…" but everyone notice Kai stopped, looking at Tamaki who was touching a ball while a few seconds later, looking at the others with puppy dog eyes. He repeated it a few times until Rome walked beside Kai.

"Hey Tamaki…" Rome called as Tamaki look at him with a bark, his face shows happy.

"I don't mind you're acting like a dog, why don't you be my first mate for Kai and can be human if you want?" Rome asked.

"Bark, bark!" Tamaki answered happily, his dog tail wagging; earning a few to sweat drop.

**(Can't help but liking Tamaki Suoh as a dog.)**


	21. Chapter 21 - Destiny Islands

Rome's ship appeared at the main land of the Destiny Island as they jump off with confusion to see people are rounding up of a crashed plane as a man with chin – length brown hair above his left eye; green, and he wears something like a coat with the prominent color of black, grey, and brown, with golden bracelets of spikes at his black fingerless gloves, gray pants, and black boots with golden belts strapping. (The Landlord of Domus Facina; own by Sephiroth7734 at Deviantart.)

"Anyone okay?" The man asked as he went in the plane before walking out with a beautiful woman with black hair with eyes that glimmer in light, and wears a feet – length white ballgown – like dress with straps against her forearms for sleeves; on his arms while the Emperor of Palamecia walked out with a man with auburn hair slicked back, with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward, wearing purple rimmed glasses, yet show his yellow eyes. Under the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a light purple sweater.

"Mind getting Sora?" The Emperor asked as the woman was placed beside him before the man went in the pilot window and came back with Sora, to everyone's amazement yet confusion to find him wearing like a pilot.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to wrap her arms around Sora, who hugged back before he looks at the Emperor with a grin, his cheeks had a soft blush and the Emperor gave him a confident smirk; confusing Firion and Leon even when the Emperor was head locked by a man with black unruly hair, tan skin, red eyes, and wears a red headband around his forehead, a large tattoo of a J at his muscled chest and black shorts to his knees.

"Hey Majesty! Good thing you guys are here!" The man grinned at the Emperor and the other adults who gave him smiles as the man removed his arm off the Emperor's neck and Sora walked to the latter. "You know Jecht?"

"He's also my childhood best friend and my guardian." The Emperor answered as he looks at Jecht (Final Fantasy 10) before walking to the village and Sora stop his friends from chasing him.

"I should tell you how we got here…." As Sora started to explain everything to his friends, while Jecht and his best friends listened.

_Flashback…_

Sora and the Emperor appeared at an unknown world where a giant green plane with three people looking at it, two men and a woman and the sight of them seem to realize the Emperor as he walks to them, a hand grabbing Sora to follow him when the three look behind and gave the Emperor a smile each.

"Hey Mat." The man in black and brown hair grinned as the Emperor gave a smirk before Sora watch with interest.

"I see you've been doing demon summoning lately, and yet I see you're surprise to hear my voice exactly like you." The man with black Shinigami robes told the Emperor, who was amused, yet a bit surprise of the man's voice exactly like the Emperor. (Makoto Kibune of Bleach.)

"Is this Sora?" The woman asked the Emperor as she walks forward and Sora look at her with a smile and a soft blush.

"Hey kid, that's my wife; Lady Anya." The man with brown hair said, a bit serious as Sora back away in shock for the woman is Lady Anya and she's married.

"Forgive me, Sora. These three are my best friends, Makoto Kibune, you already know Lady Anya, and Jack Klauser." The Emperor introduced the three to the young Keyblade Master as Sora gave a weak nod before asking. "Can I be the pilot of this thing?"

"Very well then." Makoto agreed as the four walked in the passenger seats while they didn't realize Sora change himself to be a pilot with sunglasses each before turning the engine on and the four watch as the plane was taking off before flying through the sky to Destiny Island. Then…

"Hey guys, I got some good news and bad news…" While Lady Anya was sleeping on her seat behind Jack Klauser. (I own the Landlord's name.), the three men heard Sora's voice at the intercom.

"The good news is we'll be landing in Destiny Island. The bad news…. We're crash – landing." Sora finished before the plane falls faster while the men land on the ceiling, screaming in panic until they fell back at their seats before Makoto turn to Jack beside him. "Jack! I just want to let you know, you're a really good best friend!"

"Thanks buddy! You're the best!" Jack told Makoto as he added. "There's something you should know!"

"Come on! T – tell me what!?" Jack asked as Makoto confessed…. "I broke your Ipod!"

"What!?" Jack screamed in panic as the plane successfully fell at the mainland of Destiny Island, luckily the people outside didn't got hurt and neither the people inside the plane; although the Emperor, Makoto, and Jack's face shows hysterics and panting for breath.

_Flashback end…_

"That's it Sora! No more flying on your own!" Riku told Sora as everyone ignored his pouting before they secretly followed Jack, Lady Anya, and Makoto to see the Emperor sitting on his rear, watching Jecht teach the kids how to play blitzball before the Emperor started to sing.

(Music: I won't say I'm in Love from Hercules.)

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Lady Anya, Jack, and Makoto looks at the Emperor when he stood in surprise, singing about Jecht so the three sang infront of him while the Emperor look at Jecht before covering his own ears.

_Who'd' you think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden (The Emperor: Oh noooooooooooo!)_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Boy, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

The Emperor gave the three a shook of the head before running a bit while Jack after him before falling beside him and he stood up when the Emperor sang again.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Jack, Lady Anya, and Makoto: You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_Emperor: It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The Emperor walks away a bit as he continue to sing.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh!_

_Makoto, Jack, and Anya: You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

While they sing, Makoto just grab Jack by the arm to stumble beside him before they continue to sing to the Emperor.

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Ohhhhh: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

As the Emperor walk forward, he accidently stumble to Jecht, who gave him a grin before joining the other kids, earning Makoto to touch the Emperor's forehead when the Emperor was looking at Jecht again.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Makoto joined the Emperor to sit on the fence beside Lady Anya and Jack, as the Emperor had his arms cross against his armored chest.

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_Emperor: You're very off base_

_I won't say it_

_He won't say he's in love_

_Emperor: Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Now, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

While the Emperor sang the finishing lines, he looks at his three best friends before looking at the sunset, singing softly.

_Oh-ohhhhh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Sora and his friends have been watching the Emperor and his best friends sing with surprise and amazement about the Emperor singing so beautiful and Jecht; who didn't know they've been singing, walked to his best friends, a hand grab the Emperor before looking at his friends with a grin. "Come on, the party's starting!" and everyone, even Sora and his friends followed Jecht to a bit of a building where young men and women, and children are dancing before they clapped when noticing their entrance and the music started when Jecht starts to sing.

(Music: W –I –L –D from the Jungle Book 2.)

_When we start to move, hey honey_

_It ain't no joke_

_We got a savage groove, we didn't learn_

_from no heartless folk_

_(Makoto: No heartless folk) Ha ha ha!_

_'scuse our incivility_

_We're w-i-i-i-l-d!_

_When the music plays_

_All the people stomp their feet (A random man: you'd better go, Jecht!)_

_But a stomping paw can lay down a better beat! HA HA!_

_Tell me we ain't naturally w-i-i-i-l-d!_

_It's a snap to bring out the beast in you_

_You're free like ze bird it's true or a frog or a hog or_

_Oh man whatever (Crowd: baby we were born free!)_

_From the maddest cat to the sweetest little dear_

_Tonight's the night we're gonna get our tails in gear_

_Show me your ferocity go_

_W-i-i-i-l-d!_

_We snort, we squeak_

_Up high or deep underground,_

_We snarl, we shriek (Crowd: Vout o roonie!)_

_We fly round and round and round!_

_Jecht: (__watching a girl dancing like a pro) __Oh go you sweet thing that's inhuman baby!_

"Come on!" Jecht called Sora and his friends as they look at each other before they join in, earning everyone to clapped and cheer.

_Sora, Riku, and Firion: The old mongoose gets good and loose_

_Kairi, Kai, and Tina: The ocelot gives it all he's got_

_Leon, Narunosuke, and Jen: The parakeet goes tweedle deet_

_Rome and Tamaki: The red macaque shouts hang on, jack!_

_Lady Anya: The tiny worm,_

_Jecht: the pachyderm_

_Emperor: The spotted cat, _

_Jack: the water rat_

_Makoto: The great cuckoo, _

_Emperor, Lady Anya, Jack, and Makoto: the bear Jecht ar d!_

_Jecht: Here's the thing if we're broke we never squawk_

_We don't need to check no clock to know what time it is, _

_Crowd: it's time to rock!_

_Jecht: When you dance like that hey honey_

_It sure is hip (Random woman: can't stand it!)_

_Jecht: I wanna tip my hat but I got no hat to tip_

_But I don't need no hat! ask me why and I won't lie_

_W I-I-I-L-D!_

_We grunt we growl up high or deep underground_

_We hoort we howl, we fly round and round and round_

_Jecht: (Headlocking Emperor and another arm around Lady Anya's waist) My oh me it's plain to see (Crowd: w-i-i-i-l-d!)_

_Jecht: He she me you nique ally w-i-i-i-l-d!_

_Every beastie running freeeee..._

_All: W-i-i-i-l-d!_

Everyone of Destiny Islands clapped and cheered to each other happily as some whistles are heard but everyone stop when they froze to see something at the beach of the main island so Sora and his friends; plus the Emperor, Jack, Makoto, Anya, and Jecht ran to the scene to see large Darkside like the one Sora fought before getting sucked in to Transverse Town but this one is larger and purple.

"We have to stop it!" Sora told the others as he summon his Keyblade but a boy voice stop him. "No, we will." and everyone look to see two twins of a boy and girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. They both wear similar uniforms with white headphones but the boy has spiky hair while the girl has chin – length with a yellow rabbit – ear like bow at her headphones and the collar.

"What?" Sora asked as everyone watch the two teenagers walk near the waves before they did some sort of electrical dances with twists and turning motions. (the dance is Elektrika, watch the MMD motions or the original video to see.) As they dance, a large aqua circular mark of a blue and aqua C note appeared and it glows when the two continue. A dome appear around them to stop the Dark Side for taking damage of the island. Then, the dance seems to be finish before they glowed bright aqua and it blinded everyone for a few minutes until they look to see the creature, and the two teenagers gone; the two latter seems to left their glowing heart – shaped hearts floating before the Emperor held them with a simple seal spell and sleeping was a man with similar brown hair like Xemnas but brown and wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular, his pants; a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats; dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem and a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored with a shoulder guard.

"This must be one of the Keyblade Wielders eleven years ago. His heart, once was with Master Xehanort, now free." Lady Anya said as everyone froze by the mention of 11 years ago.

"We should go to Radiant Garden, another one has her Keyblade and armor in the castle." Lady Anya said as everyone nodded before they rode the ship and flew out of Destiny Island, with the young man's lifeless body.


	22. Chapter 22 - Secrets Revealed

Rome's ship flew in Radiant Garden as everyone walked in to see Haruhi fighting a group of Invincible heartless with powers exactly like Tina's powers yet she's confident of using them. Almost fighting with her are Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Terra, and Mozenrath; the latter's hair is black with matching eyes, and wears matching blue Arabian Nights robes with pants, a black cape and shoes, and his right hand is a gauntlet glove.

"Wow, they're good." Jack said with a nod as a group of Large Body heartlesses almost attack Loz from behind before Terra fight them all with punches and kicks while fighting, both her eyes changed to purple with her marked eye showing.

"Not to mention Terra looks almost like the Emperor." Firion said as the Emperor watch Terra fight confidently before the fight ends when Genesis, Xion; to Sora, Kairi, and Riku's shock, and a boy with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a matching monkey tail and he wears a teal vest over a white sleeveless shirt and white jabot with blue cargo pants and layered belts fight the remaining Heartless. He has gray gloves with large blue cuffs and two-toned gray and white boots.

"Hey!" Kadaj waved as he ran to Kai with an amused smile before noticing the group and froze at the sight of Emperor as when Terra walk beside Kadaj, he spent a few minutes looking at both the Emperor and Terra a few times before Yazoo help by placing a hand on Kadaj's head.

"Are you a Michaelis?" Yazoo asked the Emperor.

"Yes, I'm the second born." The Emperor answered with a nod as Terra look at the Emperor before Mozenrath ran beside Terra, his face shows shock and fear. "Terra! How many gay brothers do you have!?"

"I thought your dad was also gay?" Terra asked confidently but Lady Anya walk forward. "Excuse me, do you know another High Demon Summoner around here?"

"I am, Lady Anya." Everyone heard Lord Aizen's voice as he walks to the scene; earning a scream from both Jack and Makoto while Haruhi ran to Lord Aizen's side before he place a hand on her head softly.

"You see, we have two demon summoners that sacrifice Destiny Islands by doing the Sending and we have their hearts and a body from 11 years ago." The Emperor explained as he step forward, his hands summon the seal of the two demon summoners' hearts and Jecht was holding the young man's body.

"I see, that man needs to rest and find his friend at the World of Darkness. These two hearts; I will do half of reviving them, other half they need to be perfect manikins." Lord Aizen answered as he held the seal of their hearts before everyone follow him to his house to see Aladdin (Magi series from Chapter 8; if you forgot about him.) groping a woman's big chest, earning a shock from most, except Lord Aizen and Haruhi seems calm. The woman has very long blonde hair to her bare feet as the only clothing she wears are a strapless blue bikini top – like markings, small enough to cover her chest, and a long cloth just to cover her rear and between her legs.

"Aizen; he soo cute for a cute little boy." The woman told Aizen with a seductive smirk as Jack looks at Aizen; who looks back when Jack asked. "Is she your wife?"

"Yes and I think of adopting the boy since he's enjoy Barbarricia." Lord Aizen answered as Barbarricia (Final Fantasy 4) lower Aladdin down before floating to Lord Aizen; hands stroking his chest.

"Damn you Aizen!" Jack shouted as he points a finger at Aizen's face; earning to lower his brown eyes to look at Jack's green eyes until Aizen broke the silence. "Jack?"

"You know him?" Makoto asked Jack as he looks at the others before sighing. "Fine. Yeah, more than know him…" and he lift a hand to show Lord Aizen before answering. "He's my older brother."

"Your what!?" Sora and Jack's friends shouted as Kai walks to Lord Aizen before everyone watch Makoto and Emperor fighting Jack the Landlord.

_Elsewhere…_

The Keyblade Wielder man open his eyes to be blue look around his surroundings to see like a dark beach with a full moonlight with large rocks at the water and the sand and the man turn around to see a young woman with blue hair and wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top with a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, a badge, her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves, a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms, black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner and her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

"Terra?" The woman asked the man as he was surprise to see her before nodding with a smile; earning the woman to smile back and ran to wrap her arms around his waist with a single tear.

"Aqua… are we in… the World of Darkness?" The man; who is also named Terra asked the woman; named Aqua as she nod slowly before the tear land on the sand and the two froze when a bright light of a door appeared at the water and the two nod to each other before running to it.

_Back at Lord Aizen's house…_

"Guys!?" Jack screamed when Makoto and the Emperor continue to fight him while some watches with amazement and Lord Aizen and his family are having tea; with Narunosuke and Kai joining them until everyone look to see the Keyblade's man body floating while glowing in light before flying straight outside the window.

"He needs to pay for that." Lord Aizen told himself as everyone, except for some that agreed to fight the incoming Heartless ran to follow the body flying to the castle where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, Kai, and the Emperor ran in the castle to Ansem's old study room before the man glowed brighter until it faded to see the man awaken with a young woman in blue before Lord Aizen, Mozenrath, Genesis, Zidane, and Xion ran in.

"It would seems that is your girlfriend who went in the World of Darkness." Kai told the two as they look at each other before pretending to be nothing, yet their cheeks are blushing mad.

"I feel like I hit through a glass door." The man said as he touch the back of his head in pain before both flinch when Lord Aizen walks to the man. "You broke my window."

"Oh… I'm sorry." The man apologized while the woman walks to Sora, Riku, and Kairi with a calm smile. "You two… I remember meeting you three."

"…Aqua." Kairi said as she summoned her Keyblade in hand, surprising Aqua yet amazed before Kairi added. "I remember, touching your Keyblade when you save me."

"Me too. I remember touching yours and making a promise to you." Riku told the man as he nodded with a smile and Sora kept wondering about all this before Genesis place a hand on his spiky hair.

"Is your older brother Angeal?" Genesis asked.

"Oh yeah. He lives at the Destiny Islands with our mum." Sora answered with a smile as everyone walked to Ansem's old computer room before Lord Aizen gave the seal of the two twin demon summoners' hearts to Mozenrath.

"I did recall your mother is a being of darkness so why don't you all go to Castle Oblivion and meet her?" Lord Aizen asked as before everyone agreed, two men walked in; giving shock. The first man has long silver hair wearing a black coat that leaves his muscled chest bare, and the same man from Sora's second card; involving getting pushed by the mother, sister, and brother.

"Angeal!" Sora ran to the third man with a smile and he jumped on the adult before both hug each other.

"Sora! I'm glad you're okay. Nice to see Sephiroth's son as well." Angeal said as everyone watch Riku walking to the man with similar appearances of him, who gave a smirk before everyone look at the computer to see the screen glowing brightly with light that blinds a bit before fading to see a teenage girl with long teal hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms and a silver zipper on its collar, over a short black skirt with black thigh highs with turquoise stripes and with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels. Her light blue hair is pulled back by her black headphones and tied into pigtails and has light turquoise data features on her cheeks.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Ene and I'm a computer program." The girl bowed as she introduce herself as Ene. (Tanako Enomoto of Kagerou Project)

"What happen to Tron?" Sora asked.

"No idea who's he. I just got in the computer." The girl said as she's always smiling even when Terra walked forward. "Do you mind being a summon?" earning Ene to nod with a mmh sound.

"On one condition, you must have an electrical thing to hold me; something like a phone, communicator, or you know." Ene reminded as Terra suddenly jump on the Emperor's back as everyone watch the Emperor struggling to get his sister off with surprise; again except Lord Aizen until Terra jump off and the Emperor's left ear sport a black dot – like object.

"It's from my old communicator; let Ene be in there to talk with you and summon here to fight the Heartless or anything." Terra told her brother as Ene suddenly disappears from the computer before her voice now is at the communicator. "Hoo – ho!"

"That's amazing… even when you rescue me, Father." Haruhi told Lord Aizen as he nod with a small smile before Kairi and Tina ran to Haruhi; with shocks. "Haruhi, you were kidnapped!?"

"Yeah…" as everyone listened to Haruhi's story….

_Flashback…_

At the world called Devil's Bayou; Lord Aizen, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine appeared out of a large riverboat as they saw Barbarricia floating to him but dragging the four back to the riverboat to show Haruhi and a short, obsessed man with auburn Afro-style hair, nearly bald, briefly mustachioed, buck-toothed, thick black eyebrows, both yellow sport coat and pants, lavender dress shirt with a black necktie, brown boots with low heels, and large black round spectacles are standing while a slender, ugly woman with short red hair, sea green eyes, and pale skin is aiming a shotgun at them. She also wears an open-back pink dress with white underskirt where her breast cleavage have been shown up front and the ending part of her bra never have been shown on her back, purple stockings, red high-heeled shoes, purple trench coat with pink frilly bordersand a black overcoat.

"If either of you will follow me, you get blasted!" The woman. (Madam Medusa from the Rescuers) shouted as she walks back when Yuna and Rikku ready a rope to send her falling back and Haruhi caught a really large white diamond gem.

"My diamond!" Madam Medusa screamed as Haruhi ran to Lord Aizen and Barbarricia and the three fairies ran to the crocodile cage where Rikku whistles the two green crocodiles that ran in before they chases them until the three flew out, earning the two crocodiles trap.

"Oh please start!" Haruhi pleaded as she's on a black swampmobile while Lord Aizen and Barbarricia fought two of the Heartless Madam Medusa sent from her darkness until the two jumped on it when the swamp mobile starts running and Madam Medusa jump to grab the rope to climb to the swamp mobile until the three fairies kick their heels at Medusa's skinny fingers, sending her falling to the water, yet she manages to do water – skiing. The riverboat suddenly exploded from an explosion and Madam Medusa was riding and whipping the two crocodiles to go faster, unknowing it angers them.

"Turn right!" Barbarricia told Haruhi as both woman and child turn the steering wheel to the right, earning the rope Madam Medusa was holding broke and she rode the crocodiles a bit before she crashed at the pole of the riverboat and everyone disappeared to light, returning to Radiant Garden.

_At the Old Manor…_

"I thank you for reviving me, Maleficent." An old male voice told Maleficent as she nod with a smirk, looking at the man she revived; an old man with pallid skin and pointy ears, with long, white hair although he is mostly bald. He has a mustache, beard, and white eyebrows. His body is mechanically constructed from black armor-like material, and he has long pointy robotic hands. His middle is hollow with a shining red orb implanted into his chest cavity and a long black cape.

"I also know you revive the demon who I fool him all his young life." The man (Master Garland of Final Fantasy IX.) added as Maleficent let out a confident scoff. "Yes but I have my slave "taken care" of him."

At a dungeon, a man; about the same age as 15 with long violet – silver hair with a matching large feather and wears a purple mantle with long white sleeves, a matching long cloth hanging with four straps at his waist to his black thigh – length boots but the most ironically thing; a purple thong. He slowly open his eyes to be purple with matching makeup when the doors open and Maleficent's young slave in white walked in, holding a nine – length white whip.

"Before I do this, can I ask ya name?" The slave asked as the prisoner looks at him with a small snarl before answering. "Kuja…" (Final Fantasy IX).

"Okay. I'm doing my order…" as the boy held his whip to glow with white fire before Kuja's hands suddenly glowed and pin them to the wall beside his head; earning Kuja to look back to the emotionless slave with fear….

**(I try to recall Barbarricia's design from Final Fantasy 4 and I made Kuja 15 in Redeemers of the Damned because most fanfictions I read about him; he acts like a teenager than his original age.)**


	23. Chapter 23 - 7th Hell

After hearing Haruhi's story; Sora's friends rode Rome's ship to a new world where a large magnificent red castle resides and everyone; counting Jecht, Aqua, Terra, Genesis, Xion, and Zidane jumped off before walking to the castle where everyone look around and a teenage girl; about 18 ran and hugged the Emperor. She has blonde hair with a blue ribbon tying a small lock of hair to the right side of her head, has almond eyes and wears a sleeveless white and blue shirt, a blue skirt with a belt, holding a long black whip and a sets of golden and silver keys, and knee – length black boots.

"Mat! I knew you're still alive!" The girl told the Emperor excitedly as some of the male comrades are looking at her large chest until they all retrieve a large hit each from Kairi, Kai, Aqua, and the girl herself.

"Damn sexy girl." Zidane sighed in pain as he's rubbing his head.

"Thanks for that sexy part!" The girl shouted angrily as the Emperor look at her as he realize something about her. "Lucy?"

"Yeah! Good thing you're here Mat, I miss you so much." Lucy (Fairy Tail) gave the Emperor a smile as Leon leaned to the Emperor, his face shows jealous until Jecht walks between them, to shove Leon a bit. "You know this sexy chick, Majesty?"

"Yes now that I remember… she's my first young sister before the other six." The Emperor answered as everyone but Lucy screamed their lungs out. "WHAT!?" Then, everyone notice a small portal of light appeared and two people walk out, earning a shock from Zidane.

"Kuja!?" Zidane screamed while pointing at the boy in silver he calls Kuja before Zidane's finger trace on the hand Kuja's holding to be from a girl with dark brown hair and fair complexion and wears only a thigh - length white cloak around her neck as a hood, tying around her flat chest and white thigh – length shorts.

"Oh hello Zidane. I realize that Master Garland lied; we're not brothers and I'm not an invention." Kuja told Zidane as Zidane's mouth kept on opening in shock for what Kuja said and he's holding a girl's hand.

"Are you a Michaelis?" Lucy asked as she lift her left hand; to see a mark of a pink phoenix as the 7th Hell mark kept glowing at the back of her left hand, along with the Emperor showing his tongue to show the 7th Hell's mark also glowing rapidly bright pink, earning surprises from all.

"Yes… I'm the 18th born." Kuja gave a nod as Lucy smiled and gave Kuja a hug; her chest against Kuja's face send the men screaming while Lucy gave them a grin to send them jealous and she stopp to show Kuja's face blushing and his eyes widened. Then, two large red dragons with lava boiling out appeared and everyone ran before some use Glide while some jumped higher to land on the dragons as they went portal travelling to stop at a destructive world where everyone from the second dragon land safely at the ground as the Emperor almost join them before a clone of him; yet his hair and clothes are silver and black appeared.

"Where did you think you're going?" the clone of the Emperor demanded.

"Seems Maleficent has been busy." the real Emperor scoffed as the clone also let out a scoff.

"Do you long to rule Heaven and Hell than to go back to your family who will know you have forgotten them…" as the Emperor suddenly catch a set of Lucy's keys when the clone added. "You lost your memories once, I can lose your existence…"

"MAT!" Both heard Lucy scream as the Emperor look at his left before he froze in confusion until he was thrown off by Lucy… who is naked, and both fell while screaming until they both land inside a large grey bell.

"Why are you naked!?" The Emperor ask with a shout as the bell rang violently and Lucy answered with a sob. "No!" before she started squirming against the Emperor. "S – stop squirming!?"

"After all…"

"Don't give me "after all"!" The Emperor finished before Sora and the others notice the bell leap violently a few times across the town and they follow it to the town hall as the men look away when they notice Lucy naked; as Xion cover Zidane's eyes when both the Emperor and Lucy stood off the bell.

"Lucy.." The Emperor turn to face Lucy as she froze and cover her chest with her hands when the Emperor ask with his hands on his hips. "Why did you fly to the air naked?"

"No… don't look at me." Lucy sobbed as Raven Crystal flew to see the Emperor helping Lucy by giving her his cape and he summons a pair of cloth – like shorts before giving Lucy her keys.

"Thank you very much, Mat." Lucy thanked with a smile as the Emperor tie his cape to Lucy's chest until he's done when everyone heard Raven saying at the sky. "Oh. Kids are so mature these days."

"Mat, I was thrown off by someone who looks exactly like Kuja but he dress darker." Lucy told her older brother as he added. "Because the two on the dragons are our clones by Maleficent."

"Clones, you say?" Everyone turned to see the two clones of the Emperor and Kuja; earning the real Kuja to grit his teeth with a snarl. Everyone fought as Lucy summon a being of a mermaid in blue holding a pail – like vase and the Kuja clone send multiple Holy orbs before Kuja counterattacked it before the two dark clones suddenly transform to what appears to be in demon formed and the real selves also turn to their demon selves and the four fought.

"So pretty lady ~, you got someone you like?" Zidane asked the girl Kuja was with as his tail was wagging.

"I think… I have a crush on Kuja; like save him at first sight." The girl answered as she ran before turning to a wolf with red eyes and peach fur, with her brown hair and she assisted Kuja.

"At least you have Dagger." Xion said as Zidane gave Xion a nod before it's all over and both clones die with an anguish scream from Kuja to the Emepror.

"N – nooooooooo!"

"Unngahhh!" before they disappeared in darkness and everyone walked in the 7th Hell castle; where everyone will be sleeping. After wearing her clothes before giving the Emperor's cape back, Lucy look at Kuja as she lift his hair before seeing the 7th Hell mark at the back of his neck.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked Zidane, Xion, and Genesis as they were sitting at the balcony, looking at the starry night sky.

"Yeah, I feel like going to different worlds. Probably the time to go alone." Genesis said as Xion and Zidane look at each other before the latter asked Genesis. "But doesn't it get lonely sometimes?"

"Zidane and I wished to go with you, Genesis." Xion said as Genesis looks at Sora before nodding with a smile and the three jumped off; with Sora hearing them sing with a smile, along the Emperor.

(Music: Titanic Tip and Daring Dash from Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea; my version.)

Zidane: Taming the land, swarming the seas

Beware bad guys, drop to your knee

Defending our friends and not enemies

As big as a whale (Xion while holding Zidane's tail: but with a much smaller tail)

_Zidane: Facing the foe with our fearless flukes_

_Daring the bastards to put up their dukes_

_Great globs of gore, we'll storm the store_

_And seek the unknown,_

_Genesis: You wanna go home?_

_All: Xion, Zidane, and Genesis_

_Adventurers slash explorers_

_Xion, Zidane, and Genesis_

_Adventurers slash explorers_

_Zidane and Genesis: Our gallant quest to do our best_

_And smile for our adorers_

_Xion: We'll save the day _

_Zidane: and make a splash_

_All: Xion, Zidane, and Genesis_

_Zidane: We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws_

_Genesis: We'll sever those sharks with their savage jaws_

_Zidane: The battle is fierce _

_Genesis: and mercifully brief_

_Xion: The conquering heroes return as kings of the reef_

_Zidane: We'll dine with the best, dressed with a flair_

_Climb every mountain because it's there_

_Come on, follow me, we'll make history_

_To courage, to us, _

_Xion: I'll try it _

_Genesis: or bust!_

_All: Xion, Zidane, and Genesis!_

_Adventurers slash explorers_

_Xion, Zidane, and Genesis!_

_Adventurers slash explorers_

_Xion: We'll save the day _

_Genesis: and make a splash_

_All: Xion, Zidane, and Genesis_

_All for three and three for one_

_Other worlds, here we come!_

"So Kuja, how did you got here?" Kairi asked Kuja as everyone are resting at a large bedroom fit for eight people; or eight TWINS as the room belongs to Terra, Kuja, Kadaj, and five more. (If you all want to know who are the 20 Michaelises, I listed them in the 20 Demons (a 101 Dalmatians parody) you should read it.)

"If it weren't for Yuki." Kuja said as he slowly looks at the girl; Yuki (Wolf Children) before explaining everything…

_Flashback; at the unknown dungeon…_

Kuja couldn't tell how long he scream in pain, being tortured for every strike from the slave's whip, flaring him with white fire and Kuja fell on his side, bleeding with long severe scratches until the only thing he last seen is the slave ready another attack….

"How long will he wake up?" Kuja heard a male voice as he slowly opened his left eye to be under a transparent dome with green energy that seems to be healing his wounds away until the dome disappears and Kuja sat up to see a girl with brown hair and in white, with a man with purple hair, has a large bird wing for each arm and hand and he wears a sleeveless gray armor. (I own him.)

"Hey." The man said with a grin as a white cat tail was wagging behind Kuja and the girl notices it. "Do you live here? I never see you here before."

"Oh no I don't. My name is Kuja and you two are?" Kuja asked kindly.

"I'm Yuki Hunter, and this is Haku." The girl, Yuki introduced as Kuja stood up before Haku and the latter push the two out of the tree they were inside and Kuja look to see houses on trees with people with some body parts of an animal each; along with wings and tails.

"For those who was born with half an animal, they will stay here and practice their unique animal abilities." Yuki told Kuja as the two walked in the branches until Kuja fell over, screaming as Yuki just notice he's going to fall at the houses below. Kuja continue to fall as he crash at the roof to see a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure having a bubble bath. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around and wears a big black witch hat with the head curls.

'Oh no!" Kuja thought as he fell on her bare body; to the woman's no response as she asked. "Hey what's the matter? Is everything alright in the bubbles there, little boy?" while Kuja slowly lift himself to be face – to – breast from the land and he fell on his back at the bubble – covered water, screaming with his cheeks blushing red.

"F – forgive me for landing on you, in your bath!" Kuja apologized as the woman gave herself a smile. "Of course you are, dear. I'm sure that's why your cheeks are blushing." Until Kuja stood off the tub and Yuki ran in. "Blair!? S – sorry for Kuja falling on you."

"I'm sure that boy will be alright." The woman; Blair (Soul Eater; just adding for fun) said seductively as Kuja blushed again before Yuki lifted a hand and a portal of light appeared; earning Blair to wave at the two when they walked through.

_Flashback ended…_

"You damn lucky boy!" Leon shook Kuja by the collar as Leon, Jen, and Rome are jealous of Kuja; like when they were jealous of Narunosuke for taking a bath with Kai when Sora was with the Emperor.

"Did you happen to see her panties?" Rome asked as Kai gave Rome a punch to his skull literally; her eyes darker with annoyance.

"Hey Majesty, wanna be your little bro while I'll be the sexy chick?" Jecht asked the Emperor with a grin as Lucy argue beside the Emperor. "That's sexual harassment!"

"C'mon, I'm with Majesty when we started school together!" Jecht and Lucy argued as Firion; for once, sat beside the Emperor and Jecht and Lucy fought with fist to fist.

"You really were possessed by another demon when you were in a throne, do you?" Firion asked the Emperor.

"Yes not to mention Jecht, Anya, Jack, Makoto, and I might have reminded me of you and your friends, Firion." The Emperor answered as Firion look at Jecht as both he and Lucy are on the floor; both in defeat.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Stick of Truth

**(I would advise for those who are 10 – 14 to don't read this page if you hate South Park.)**

The next day, the girls woke up the guys as Aqua try using her magic to wake them up but some might end up in pain when they woke up so Lucy, Kuja, and Yuki watch the ship sail off through the sky and they appeared at a normal town where they saw a town called South Park.

"Hey you new asses!" The group heard a kid shouts with foul language as they turn to see a visibly overweight little boy, holding what it seems to be a brown staff. He wears a red-violet wizard cloak with a blue cape held on by gold buttons, yellow gloves, a turquoise belt with pouch, and a turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a yellow star with a smiley face.

"Yeah?" Sora asked unsurely as the boy look at the group before continuing talking. "I'm the Wizard King and I need ya to help me get… the Stick of Truth."

"I think it's a game…" Leon whispered as the boy heard him. "You wanna fight huh, bitch!?" as he use his staff to beat Leon up by the waist and everyone watch the Wizard King; more of yet his real name Eric Cartman (South Park) beating Leon until half an hour later…

"Okay so we have to find this Stick of Truth." Rome said as Eric was looking at his skeleton head and his guitar before nodding. "Yeah. I need the men to do it. The girls will go find the Girls."

"The what?" Kairi asked.

"The Girls! Duh, girls are way pussy. Is it okay the gay pussy man joins the girls to be a distraction like raping the Girls?" Eric asked, looking at the Emperor's appearance.

"No. because I'm not what you said, I'm not doing what you said, and I'm married." The Emperor said with annoyance as Leon look at him with crossed arms; his face shows confusion. "Wait you're married?"

"Fine, then you guys will go find the Girls." Eric Cartman sighed as the group walk around the town; where they hear some people speaking in foul language even from children.

"I'm feeling I'm gonna like this town." Jen said with a amused grin as Narunosuke looks around before Rome somehow snaps his bony fingers and ran to the town hall and everyone watches him play his electric guitar before singing, forming a large crowd of people.

(Music: How Bad Can I Be from the Lorax.)

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally. _

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally._

_How bad can I possibly be?_

_Well There's a principal of nature (principal of nature) that almost every creature knows._

_Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest) and check it, this is how it goes:_

_The animal that is has got to scratch and bite and claw and bite and punch. The animal that doesn't (well the animal that doesn't) winds up someone else's lu- lu- lu- lu- unch!_

_(I'm just saying')_

_How ba -a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally._

_How ba - a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny._

_How ba - a-a-ad can I be?_

_How bad can I possibly be?_

_Well there's a principal of business (principal of business) And everybody knows his sound._

_He says the people with the money (people with the money) makes the money-lovin' world go 'round!_

_So I bigger in my company, I bigger in my factory, I bigger in my corporate size!_

_Everybody out there take care if yours. And me? I'll take care of mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_

_(Shake that bottom line!)_

_Let me hear you say Swanulous Schlope! (Swanulous Schlope) Schlopity Schlop! (Schlopity Schlop) _

_Complain all you want! It's never, ever, ever gonna stop!_

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Come on how bad can I possibly be?_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building the economy._

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_Just look at me pettin' this puppy!_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_A portion of proceeds goes to charity!_

_How bad can I possibly be? Let's see!_

_All the customers are flying!_

_All the money's multiplying!_

_And the people are lying!_

_And the lawyers are denying!_

_Who cares if a few trees are dying? _

_This is oh so gratifying!_

_How bad? How bad can this possibly beeeeeeee?!_

Everyone clapped and cheered as a little girl with black hair and wears a pink beret and wears purple walks to the girls of the group.

"Your friend here is awesome at singing and I heard you guys are looking for us so if you don't mind putting these…" as the girl gave the group multiple blindfolds so they wore them and the girl help them leading them to a secret room where it's pink with pictures of realistic men, and girls sitting on tables.

"Okay we were wondering if maybe you can help us went in the abortion clinic to get some records of who went in." the leader, Wendy asked as Sora almost raise his hand before the Emperor lower it down; knowing Sora will ask what's abortion.

"One of us has to disguise as a girl and I say the man in golden would do." Wendy said as the girls shouted makeover, confusing the men before Emperor was lead to a room. Everyone waited as the Emperor walk out; wearing a sleeveless yellow coat with a cloth – like end to his legs with a few buttons off, showing a purple dress and matching high heels.

"Damn Majesty~!" Jecht grinned as Kairi, Tina, and Aqua ran to give compliments of how beautiful the Emperor is, along the little girls and Leon almost gave a laugh before the Emperor narrow his eyes at him darkly, making him, Rome, and Jen screaming. The group walks to the abortion clinic as Sora had a thought in mind so the Emperor, Aqua, Kairi, Kai, and Tina walked through the clinic, as the disguise works plus he also talks exactly like Terra Michaelis. As the five walks to the records room, the camera spotted them and the microphone from the camera shout. "Doctor's Only."

"One of us have to be a doctor." Aqua told the four as Kairi look around. "Hey has everyone seen Sora?"

"I haven't seen Sora when all of us are in the clinic." The Emperor answered, still in Terra's voice as they walk in the room before a doctor grab the Emperor to sit on the chair.

"Alright miss, this will take a while." The doctor said as he pull out a vacuum tube before it suddenly broke into pieces before the doctor could even started.

"Holy s***. It broke, hold on while I'll try to fix it." The doctor told the girls as he walks out and the Emperor sighed in relief before the five notice the air vent above the ceiling fall and Sora and a small mouse – like creature with yellow fur, very adorable with large red dot on each cheek, and has a lightning bolt shaped – tail jump off.

"Sora!? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked Sora in shock as the latter almost answer before the creature jump on his hair and jump to the Emperor's arms. "Oh Pikachu."

"That's yours?" Tina asked as she stroke the Pikachu (Pokemon)'s head, to his amusement when the Emperor answer with a nod before Pikachu climb to sit on his left shoulder as the Emperor grab two surgeon clothes before the girls walk out. Sora and the Emperor walked out as surgeon as Pikachu was also wearing like a doctor and they made access to the records room where Sora grab a record of this year and kept it under his clothes before the three ran out and hid in another room where they froze to see a man wearing a blonde woman's wig and he's sitting on the chair with a white cloth to cover his waist and legs.

"Uh… it's not what it looks like." The man (Randy Marsh of South Park) told the three as their eyes froze in shock before they ran out of the abortion clinic and crash to the group; Sora fell on Riku while Emperor bumped to Jecht with Pikachu on the Emperor's head.

"You got the records?" Firion asked as Sora slowly gave him the records before everyone walks to Wendy at the town hall and the girls read the records before nodding and turn to the group.

"The girls and I agreed to help to get the Stick of Truth." Wendy agreed as the group watches the girls walk off and the group walks.

"I do not want to see that again…" the Emperor told Jecht as he place an arm around his shoulders before they froze their tracks to watch the clouds turn darker and Eric Cartman with a large group of little kids walks to the large tree house to see a old man with white hair and an eyepatch over his right eye, as he just stripped himself naked.

"God old man, what the heck are you doing!?" Jen shouted, pointing his sword at the old man who is holding a simple stick and he was glowing with darkness before it consumes him with an anguish cry and he is now a large giant form of himself. (Just say a Titan of him from Attack on Titans.)

"Oh god that's a large…" Tina stopped Leon from continuing and the group flew and jump to attack the man from the head and Pikachu have been helping since he has the power to attack with lightning from it's body and the giant was down when everyone notice a man in white with a fire whip and Jen's eyes widened in shock at the sight of him before the slave somehow strike the heart and both he and the giant disappear in darkness and the sky cleared the dark clouds away when the group disappears.


	25. Chapter 25 - Emperor's New Groove

The group appeared at a peaceful world in the middle of the night where they saw a man wearing a brown hat, green poncho and black sandals; has black hair and eyes and he was carrying a large red sack over his shoulder.

"Oh hey, who are you all?" The man asked kindly as he place the sack beside him to the ground.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, Terra, Aqua, Kai, Leon, Jen, Narunosuke, Rome, Emperor, and Jecht. And you are sir?" Sora first introduce he and his friends before asking the man.

"My name is Pacha. Does this belong to you?" Pacha asked, holding the sack to show, but everyone shook their heads before the sack started to shift and move so Pacha untie it to be a llama with his black and red fur and Sora walks to it. "Are you okay?"

"No touchy." The llama spoke as everyone froze and Sora jumped on Jecht's arms when Pacha calls it a Demon Llama, earning it to look around and face – to – face with Kairi, getting both to scream and everyone watch the llama running on two legs before stumbling and fell on his back.

"What the heck was that?" Jecht asked the Emperor as Pacha told the llama. "Okay Demon Llama, take it easy; we mean you no harm!"

"What are you talk–– wait, I know you! You're that whining peasant!" The llama stood up as it told Pacha; surprising him. "Emperor Kuzco?"

"Your emperor is a llama?" The Emperor asked Pacha.

"What do you mean I'm a llama, golden head!" the llama, Kuzco taunted as he just notice his appearance and starts crying. "Llama Face!"

"What happened to you?" Narunosuke asked as Kuzco slap himself to stop crying and almost walks off before falling back to the ground on his stomach.

"I can't remember anything… hey wait a minute, I remember you." Kuzco continue to whine before realizing about Pacha and Kuzco continue. "I remember I was about to build my summer home at your house and then you got mad at me!" before Kuzco narrow his eyes at Pacha. "And you turn me to a llama!"

"What?! No I don't!" Pacha told Kuzco.

"Yeah and you kidnap me!" Kuzco continue accusing.

"Why would he kidnap a llama?" Everyone asked Kuzco.

"I have no idea, you all are the masterminds here, not me!" Kuzco finished as everyone looks at him with anger and Kuzco muse for a moment. "Hmm, you're right. That gave way too much credit to you guys."

"Man he's the worst emperor than our Emperor." Leon told Firion as both look at the Emperor beside Leon's left to see him giving the two a confident smirk so the two shrug with an apologetic smile each before noticing Kuzco leaving with Kai; ignoring Pacha's warning about the dangerous stuff of the forest.

"I feel darkness rising." Tina said, hands touching her heart as everyone look at the golden palace before all ran after Kuzco.

Kuzco and Kai continue walking through the forest as Kuzco laugh about everything scary is a joke but a sight of a fly accidentally crash to a spiderweb and being eaten by a spider send him not laughing and the bushes shook before a cute brown squirrel walk out.

"That's cute." Gory said inside Kai's pendant as the squirrel gave Kuzco an acorn.

"Oh for me? Why I don't know what to say." Kuzco asked as he took the acorn before throwing it back to the squirrel's head, adding. "Hit the road, bucky!"

"That's cold!" Sonya shouted as Kuzco fell to a pit of black jaguars before Kai somehow met face – to – face with a boy, like a few years older than her wearing black and red clothing but the most noticeably thing; his face looks exactly like Sora but golden eyes and jet – black hair.

"Hello gorgeous." The boy smirked as Kai summon her mallet before the boy also summon a Keyblade with the prominent color of red, black and gray. Before they could fight, they were somehow blew off and vines were all over them as they blew to a log, tying them around until Kai was at the bottom part of the log and the boy was at the top.

"Damn it." Kai cursed.

"Not like it's gonna break." The boy scoffed as they feel the log is about to break and the boy added. "This sucks…" before the log broke and fell to the water as it float through the river and Kai heard the boy whispered under his breath. "Aw great…"

"Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall?" Kai ask the boy, feeling disturbed while the boy reply with a yeah.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kai again questioned.

"Wanna ride?" The boy asked, feeling like a tint of confidence in his voice.

"…Bring it on." Kai agreed as the two fell over the waterfall with a splash and the vines broke before the boy walk out to land with a soaked, unconscious – like Kai over his shoulder as he fell on his stomach, dropping Kai to land on her back.

"Damn ride…" the boy roll to lie on his back as Kai slowly sat up before looking at the boy, panting before asking. "Sora?"

"I'm not Sora. My name is Vanitas." Vanitas introduced himself as Kai look at the starry night while Vanitas had his hands under his head before asking. "Hey princess."

"Yeah?" Kai asked, not asking how does Vanitas knows; because it makes sense she's wearing a pink ballgown like a princess with a beautiful red pendant and having the rose mark at her left hand.

"What kind of princess are you?" Vanitas questioned as Kai ignore the harsh tone in Vanitas's voice.

"Demon Summoning." Kai answered as a large Pink Elephant appear above them and Vanitas's reaction was a bit of shock and confusion before narrowing his eyes to annoyance when it disappears. "Really? A Pink Elephant?"

"There's more plus if you're a normal geek, you would be screaming when they turn to a monster." Kai added confidently as she heard Vanitas let out a confident sigh before he spoke. "You act like a cool chick, Princess."….

The next day, both Vanitas and Kai walk through the forest as Vanitas was stuck at the mud – covered ground with the mud reaching to his legs and Kai didn't walk through.

"Well?" Vanitas asked.

"Oh really? What about that bet you make this morning? Until I get to my friends, you have to accompany me." Kai taunted with a smirk as Vanitas sigh in annoyance; muttering. 'Damn me for that bet…' before he walks to Kai, lifting her to hold her on his arms and he walks to the other side but he stops his tracks when they watch a skinny, elderly woman wearing a strapless, sleeveless purple dress and scarf running away from a large swarm of wasps.

"Hey it's that old hag Yzma." Vanitas let out an amused smirk as both kept watching Yzma running away from the wasps, not realizing of Kai and Vanitas's presence and Yzma end up tripping over a root and fell through the mud on her stomach before Vanitas continues walking through the jungle.

"Since you ask, Princess; I'll carry you along the way until you say stop." Vanitas told Kai with a smirk but Kai was again lifted by Angel; which just appear before she lower Kai down and disappears, narrowing her cold eyes at Vanitas.

"Yeah I can summon my personalities." Kai told Vanitas as the two continue walking until they notice a restaurant at the jungle so the two walked in and sat at the table, where Vanitas had his arms behind his head, resting at the back of his chair feeling comfortable.

"Welcome to Mudka Meat's Hut; home of the meat. What can I get for you two?" The waitress with orange hair, might be heavy makeup, and wears a blue uniform asked the two.

"Just two milkshakes." Kai answered as Vanitas looks at her before his lips tug to a small smirk when the waitress gave them vanilla and chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream and Kai stir her vanilla's.

"I wish for you to be my guardian, but I know Terra and Aqua won't trust and will fight you." Kai told Vanitas as he drank his chocolate without his straw, earning his lips covered with cream.

"You know those two?" Vanitas asked, not noticing his lips has cream but Kai wasn't laughing so she answer the question. "Yeah, they were with me before I met you last night and they told us a lot about you."

"Do you have a spiky blonde hair guy with you? Also a Keyblade Wielder." Vanitas questioned.

"No. We haven't met Ventus yet." Kai answer with a shook of her head as Vanitas scratch the back of his head before his tongue touch the cream from his lips so he quickly licked it off and the two ran off when they didn't see Kuzco, Pacha, and the others walking in. Kai and Vanitas continue walking to a village when the sky became darker and the two sneak in the golden palace.

"Let's see where's Yzma's 'secret lab'." Vanitas wondered as Kai somehow pull a lever and the spot Vanitas was standing somehow fell to be a passage and Vanitas fell while screaming. "Hellllllllll!" before coming back, soaked and a green crocodile was biting his clothing.

"Why does she even have that lever?" Vanitas asked Kai about Yzma, with annoyance as he kick the crocodile off; earning it to ran out, whimpering like a dog before Vanitas pull the other lever and the two suddenly found themselves in a roller – coaster like and a voice was heard. "Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times."

"What?" Kai almost asked before the two rode on a roller coaster slide to a lab; both dressed like scientist with goggles until the two remove the coats off them and they ran; gladly in their clothing.

"Looking for something, traitor?" Yzma's voice asked as she came out of the shadows along her muscled yet dumb henchman Kronk.

"What do you mean traitor?" Vanitas snarled as he stood infront of Kai; earning a sinister smirk from the old lady.

"There, the proof you want to betray working with Xehanort. Protecting the Princess of Demon Summoning and you make the second traitor." Yzma told Vanitas as the latter almost look at Kai before walking a few bits to her right. "I wasn't expecting another traitor."

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this…" as Yzma confidently lift her dress a bit; earning both to look away and covering their eyes, screaming. "No!" until Yzma lift her dress to show a dagger at her leg, earning Vanitas and Kai to gave a relief sigh each.

"Take care of them, Kronk." Yzma threw the dagger over her shoulder for Kronk to catch it and the three notice he's talking to himself, like he has two beings on his shoulders as Yzma looks at both Vanitas and Kai while pointing at Kronk with shock and confusion and both reply with a shrug of shoulders each before Yzma looks back to Kronk with fury.

"Kronk, why did you think I let you do this, this one little thing it's like I'm talking to a monkey?" Yzma asked.

"Oh no." Kai mused.

"A really, really big stupid monkey name Kronk!" Yzma added to Kronk.

"Ouch." Vanitas followed Kai before Yzma finished. "And you want to know something else, I never like your spinach puffs!" earning Kronk to gasp.

"Never!" Yzma finally finished with pride as it brought tears to Kronk until he cut the rope of a chandelier and it fell on Yzma; both Kai and Vanitas eyes widened but turn out Yzma survive by standing through the middle hole of the chandelier.

"Damn chandelier." Vanitas mused to himself as Yzma pull a potion – like lever and Kronk fell to a passage below with a scream before Vanitas strike Yzma multiple times before the large doors open to see blue and red guards.

"Kill them! They murder the Emperor!" Yzma ordered as the two ran away as Vanitas step on a pink potion to change to a red mouse and Kai grab him before running to the hallway as Vanitas notice four potions she stole under her hand so Vanitas drank one and turn to a large whale.

"Don't… ask." Vanitas told Kai as the bridge they were standing on broke and both fell in the indoor river before Vanitas drank the second to be human and both swam up.

"Yeah! I'm back!" Vanitas cheered as he just realize. "Wait…" before they felt being in a whirlpool before Vanitas held Kai on one arm around her waist and another hand grabbing the end of the passage to see the giant nose of the palace as water fell out of two holes of the nose.

"Okay that's so wrong!" Vanitas shouted as he float to the right eye and both look at below to see Yzma falling out while using the long curtains as a rope to run around the face; hurrying to the two.

"I take it back, THAT 's so wrong!" Vanitas repeated as he summons his Keyblade before he and Kai fought Yzma with Heartless appearing until Yzma crushed the third potion to blew dark purple smokes and Yzma laugh cruelly until everyone, even the Heartless froze to see Yzma as a cute silver kitten but Yzma attacked Kai as she almost fell before grabbing the ledge.

"Once she's gone…." Yzma told Vanitas as she froze to find her voice squeaky and adorable so she only cough. "Is that my voice? Is that my voice? Oh well…"

"Once she's gone and out of the way, I will kill you!" Yzma told Vanitas as she laugh before Vanitas just kick the cat to fall off the palace and caught Kai's hands in time, leaving the fourth potion to fall but to them, it doesn't matter.

"Hey Kai, I don't mind if I follow ya." Vanitas smirked confidently as Kai nod in reply before the two disappears. The potion however, did fell on Kuzco when everyone arrived at the front of the palace and Kuzco was turn back to human; as he wore a red and gold robe to his knees and black sandals.

"I wonder where we'll see Kai again." Sora asked the Emperor as the group disappears when Pacha and Kuzco went in the palace.


	26. Chapter 26 - Change of Will

Sora and the others appeared at a new world where Riku and Aqua seem to recognize it. They were standing away from a large brown castle with some big windows and green roofs and the sky is always dark as not a single speck of light.

"Ven…" Aqua whispered as she ran in, with the others following her in the castle to see the whole room white so they kept following Aqua in the castle through some floors and basements until they all stop inside a room with the same mark as Terra and a single throne where a figure is sleeping.

"He looks like Roxas." Kairi whispered as she looks at the person; a boy with exact face and hair as Roxas but wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of

white on the right side and black on the left side, underneath this, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. His pants are outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband Like Aqua, he wears two criss – crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem and his boots resembles an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

"You put Ven here?" Terra asked Aqua as Sora walks infront before slowly closing his eyes. He open his eyes back to see himself at the Dive to the Heart where the station he's standing shows himself sleeping where beside are faces of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy before Sora look infront to see Ven; or what Aqua and Terra says his real name, Ventus.

"Sora." Ventus called, his voice is exactly sounds as Roxas.

"So you're Ventus; I was wondering about you." Sora told as Ventus gave him a weak smile. "I know, you have my heart a long time ago; that's how you wield a Keyblade. Now you have Terra and Aqua, so…"

"Yeah." Sora nod with a smile as both closes their eyes and they glowed brightly. Sora open his eyes to be back at Castle Oblivion with the others as they look to see Ventus's fingers twitching before slowly opening his eyes.

"Ven!" Aqua smiled as both she and Terra gave Venuts a hug while Jecht notice the Emperor was looking at the door with confusion so the group walks out to see Terra Michaelis and Mozenrath; the latter is still holding the two hearts of the demon summoners.

"What are you two doing here?" Tina asked.

"We already met with my mum so we're doing what she said…" Mozenrath answered as his gauntlet hand glows bright blue fire and the two hearts floats above all before the two hearts manifests to the same demon summoners yet they turn to children. (Chibi Rin and Len of Vocaloid)

"Len, we're cute babies!" The girl told the boy happily as she fell on Mozenrath's arms with the boy; which is name Len land on Terra Michaelis's arms.

"Yay!" Len cheered as Kairi, Tina, and Aqua gave them aww to show they're cute while the Emperor walks to his younger sister. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think it's nice… to take care of these two, right Mozenrath?" Terra Michaelis asked Mozenrath as for some reason, he grin with a Cha – Ching sound to find the girl has a tiny cashier – like bell before she looks at Mozenrath with a smile.

"I take a yes, because it's nice to know we're taking care of demon summoners." Mozenrath answered.

_Meanwhile…_

Princess Kai and Vanitas appeared at a new unknown world; like a shop of Gummi Ships as the two walk in the shop to see a little figure with long black hair fixing the engine of a large Gummi Ship with the prominent color of yellow, blue, and green.

"Hey kid!" Vanitas shouted as the little girl turned around to show she has matching golden eyes like Vanitas but showing innocence and wears a baggy, stained red T – shirt to her waist and pink pajama bottoms that looks too big for her; she could be in 5 years.

"Yes?" the little girl asked.

"Are you in charge of this place?" Vanitas questioned as the little girl seems afraid of his tone so she ran behind Kai and looks back to Vanitas with fear.

"You make the little girl sad. What happens when you got a kid on you own?" Kai asked Vanitas as the latter almost reply before Angel's voice spoke inside Kai's pendant. "He's a being of darkness."

"Yeah but that makes him the seventh hot guy that must've got a crush on Kai." Kiara's voice said aloud as Vanitas looks at her pendant with anger, not realizing the little girl climb behind him and she's sitting on his shoulders, peering over his spiky hair.

"Seventh?" Kai asked.

"Yeah seventh!" Kiara added with glee as she appear beside Kai before she lift a large claw each when she counts. "One; your gay yet sexy hot Matty, two, the guy who made you princess; even he's married; Three and four; your stepbrothers, five; Jen, six; Kadaj, and finally seven; Vanitas."

"Your girlfriend's pretty." Vanitas heard the girl above him as he looks to see the girl peering at him over his head but he didn't move to get her off him so he just exclaiming. "She's not my girlfriend, just a helluva princess I'm accompanying."

"I was about to leave; do you two want to go with me?" The girl asked kindly as Kiara disappears before Kai nod in reply and the girl flew off Vanitas; floating to the ship she finish repairing.

"Are you sure about a little girl?" Kai Crystal asked inside Kai's pendant.

"Yeah, you make me corrupted when I was eight so we're trusting a little girl." Kai answered as both Vanitas and Kai walk in the ship to be big enough for combat training and two pilot seats with a steering wheels and buttons.

"I'm taking the wheel." Vanitas walks to the pilot seat as he press a few buttons, ignoring the little girl's warning to Kai. "I wouldn't touch that…" until the Gummi Ship blasted to hyperspace, earning Vanitas and the two girls to land on the back because of the ship and it lasts for a few minutes before Kai Crystal flew out of Kai's pendant to the controls; with no reaction of the speed and press a few buttons before the speed died and Kai Crystal disappears with a relief sigh, leaving the three to fell asleep as the ship runs auto – pilot. The next day, the little girl; who introduce to Kai as Bale (I own her) plays with the snoring Vanitas by tickling his nose as three times she do it, Vanitas would wave a hand, trying to get whatever's tickling his nose until the four time, he open his eyes and sat up, grabbing Bale.

"What is your problem?" Vanitas asked Bale as she would give him an apologetic pout before Vanitas let go of her, crossing his arms against his chest but he would grab the little girl's leg before releasing to watch Bale floating up like jelly and he did it again until he look to his left to see Kai watching with a little confident smirk.

"What?" Vanitas asked, grabbing Bale to hide behind him and pretending nothing happen.

"Bad new is that accident you did, damage the engine while the good news, Bale can fix it…" as the two watch Bale running to the control panels, opening a small square panel before fixing the wires.

"Wonder if she can fight or be a mascot, something like you?" Vanitas wondered aloud.

"What? You think I can wave a wand and say some crap? Can you really imagine me in that?" Kai asked as Vanitas thought of her as an anime girl with a wand; winking her left eye before she twirl around with pink and red dusts and she glows to change her appearance with a black cat tail and ears and wears a blue pinafore before Kai finished by saying. "Fish!" (Clannad reference.)

"Ahahahahhaha!" Vanitas laughed on the floor while wrapping his arms around his waist but he looks to see Kai's eyes narrow darkly until both look at Bale continuing to fix the controls.

"You know what? I think the girl's like us." Vanitas told Kai as he sat against the wall, hands behind his head and Kai look at Bale before back to Vanitas. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean come on; she has my eyes and she has your gorgeous face so I thought of getting my own sister." Vanitas added as the three quickly look to see a planet heading and the Gummi Ship land outside the castle of the world. The three walk out to went in the castle to see a gigantic red creature with giant ears and fangs.

"Welcome to my castle. May I see that little girl?" The king asked the three, motioning to Bale as Vanitas held her before placing her on a big plate and Bale gave him a scared look.

"Sorry little girl." Vanitas told Bale as the plate floated to the giant before he somehow swallow Bale in an instant, earning both black heads to froze in shock.

"Did you just ate the little girl!?" Kai asked as the giant as he lick his large fingers before smirking at her with a smug look. "Yes, I did."

"I thought you want to see her!" Vanitas shouted.

"Well yes, that's what I meant on my world." The giant told Vanitas with confidence as Vanitas narrow his eyes and told the giant. "Eating… babies… is not… cool!" before he jump to open the giant's mouth and went in the giant's body for a quick minute until Vanitas bust out of the giant's teeth and land infront of Kai with a saliva – soaked Bale who look at him with fear.

"Yeah I know. Same here." Vanitas told Bale as the giant lick his broken fangs before yelling at the three furiously. "How dare you! Do you realize this means war!"

"Hold this…" Vanitas told Kai, giving her Bale before he jump to the giant's face and he argued angrily. "Let me tell you something, Giant fat – ass king! I just jumped inside your stomach! If you even think of attacking us in a war, I'll make your body into a large rug for this place! You hear me!?" Vanitas jumped back to the two girls as he held Bale on his arms before looking back to the king with a dark glare, sending it leaning back with disgust and shock.

"Never thought you care for Bale even you always said, you don't have a heart." Kai told Vanitas as the three walk out of the castle, with Bale holding Kai's hand.

"It's true, I don't have a heart but if so much even one person attack you or Bale, I'll send a horde of Unversed at that dumbass!" Vanitas reminded as the three walk in the Gummi Ship and it blast off to other worlds.

_Elsewhere…_

"Vanitas hasn't been back yet." Master Xehanort told his other comrades as Master Garland was using his magic to make a new clone like the Emperor and Kuja clones at the deserted town from 7th Hell.

"Is it possible your apprentice is betraying for the Princess of Demon Summoning like the Emperor of Palamecia?" Maleficent asked as Pete cover a yawn from his mouth.

"Yes, it might be possible even if he is, we'll see if both Ventus and Vanitas can manifest the X – Blade." Master Xehanort told Maleficent as Master Garland walk forward before the creation to see a clone of Kai but her appearances are both white and black with red eyes and she gave the villains a cruel smirk with a dark look.

**(I seem to find a bad review here at Chapter 8 but I don't care if this person kept reminding it sucks.)**


	27. Chapter 27 - Million Dreams Award

Sora and the others made it to Disney Town where they just realize about the castle and Donald and Goofy somehow jumped on Sora to fell on the ground and Goofy tackle him.

"Sora!" Donald quaked as Sora smile sheepishly and Goofy stood up before Sora did.

"Are these your friends you told me about, Sora?" The Emperor asked.

"Yeah. Donald, Goofy. This is the Emperor, he was Firion's enemy." Sora gave a nod in reply before introducing the Emperor to Donald and Goofy; which got them to froze and pull out their weapons to fight.

"Gawk! Firion's enemy!" Donald gasped, earning Jecht to crack his knuckles.

"Sora, can you understand the duck?" The Emperor asked as Sora nod in confusion. "Yeah why?"

"Because I can hear from him is…" as the Emperor mimicked Donald Duck when people can't understand him and everyone but Donald laugh, earning the duck to cross his arms. "Aww phooey."

"It's nice to know someone from Maleficent is now helping us…" Everyone heard a familiar voice as King Mickey and Pluto walks to the group before stopping at the Emperor.

"Mickey!" Ventus said as Mickey notices Terra, Aqua, and Ventus and gave them a pleasant smile while Kairi stroke Pluto before Leon drag Firion to play Fruitball Court while the girls play Ice Cream Beat and the other men tried on Raceway.

"I'm glad you all are here. I hope the three of you would remember about the Millions Dreams Award." King Mickey told the group as he explains Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as the three smiles with a nod each.

"Million Dream Awards?" Sora wondered, looking at the Emperor for answers.

"I did recall it's an award for those with most votes." The Emperor answer as he knows Sora is asking him; earning an understanding nod from him. "Thanks Your Majesty."

"You know you could ask Terra, Aqua, or Ventus for that. You don't have to ask me every question you have in your head." The Emperor told Sora with a tint of annoyance.

"Yeah but it's kinda fun to ask you." Sora grinned sheepishly as everyone watch them with amusement, even when the Emperor added. "So you don't have a brain yourself?"

"What!? I do have a brain!" Sora snaps out and give the Emperor a pout until the latter pinch his cheeks. "Now I remember Mother also did this to me." Before he stops and Leon grabbed Jen, Narunosuke, Rome, and Firion to play a minigame at Fruitball Court while the girls play the Icecream Beat and the others try on the Raceway.

"I'm sure you all have time for the Millions Dream Awards." Mickey told the group as some nod in agreement before King Minnie and Daisy Duck walks to the stage and everyone walks infront of it.

"Now I shall start the Millions Dream Awards…" as unknown to all, Pete, Master Garland, and the slave boy are watching the whole thing at the pavilion at the center of the town.

"Oh! It would seems a lot have earn the Million Dreams Award this year… Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, and Emperor of Palamecia!" Minnie declared as everyone cheer for those who was fighting the Heartless and Nobodies to protect their friends when they were trying out the minigames.

"What!? Wait, wait, wait! Even the traitor is getting the Award!" Pete jumped into stage to complain as everyone gasp in shock and fury. "Pete!"

"That was idiotic of you, Pete." Garland told Pete as Jen sneer at him, holding his sword before the slave boy block it with his whip and Jen looks back at Garland. "Hey! Did you brainwashed Moon!?"

"The clown placed the slave mark on him and now that he's gone, I am entrusted to be his master for now. Now the time has come to destroy all of you, like Maleficent will be attacking your Princess and Master Xehanort's apprentice!" Garland explained as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus froze with fury of the mention of "Master Xehanort's apprentice."

"We won't let you!" Riku shouted as Jen and Moon just dash off to fight themselves while the others ran to fight with Garland; who gave such powerful magic, a bit matching to the Emperor, and Pete; as usual uses throwing bombs to the rest as they know and again, he use his usual shield to heal himself until Jecht punch it out whenever Pete uses it and Jen continues to fight with Moon as Rome ran to Jen before the whip somehow hit the back of his head.

"Ow! You bastard!" Rome shouted at the emotionless Moon in anger and pain, who continues to fight with Jen until the latter finally got the slave crown destroy with just a strike and Moon fell on his stomach, unconscious.

"Tch, the kid's down." Pete witnessed as Sora strike him to fly like a ball and hit the wall unconsciously before Sora, Riku, and Kairi did an attack together by Sora and Kairi spinning around with their Keyblades glowing with fire and ice and Riku shot a Thundaga spell at the two magic before shooting the mixed magic at Garland, who disappears in darkness with an anguish cry and everyone look at Jen who was shaking Moon until the latter slowly woke up to find his eyes white like his clothes.

"I thank you all for saving Disney Town." King Mickey thanked as Sora and the others gave everyone a nod and they were presented with the awards; ice creams from all.

"Hey Majesty!" Jecht ran to the Emperor as the former jumped on the bench, beside the Emperor; holding a Rockin Crush for Jecht and a sea salt ice cream for the Emperor; as the latter took it before eating.

"Is it true you were with Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he stops me for giving a threat for the saleswoman." The Emperor answered as Leon swallow the bite of the Snow Bear ice – cream before grinning at the Emperor. "I bet you make a great old man."

"I'm already a father." The Emperor added confidently as everyone froze and Firion did a choking cough from his bite of the Fabracadabra ice cream.

"Surprise?" The Emperor asked as Leon finish his ice – cream before grabbing the Emperor's collar. "I thought you're just married! How is it a guy like you have a kid!?"

"If it weren't for someone who took my daughter, I wouldn't did my crimes at our world." The Emperor answered as Leon and Firion froze before Leon slowly let go of the Emperor's coat.

"Your daughter was kidnapped?" Narunosuke asked.

"I have no idea where is she now, all I know is she was taken by an insect thief." The Emperor said as Tina looks at Kairi with sadness before the Emperor added. "But don't worry, I'll know to find her when this is over." And everyone nod in agreement before everyone went to Rome's ship to continue their search, now with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus beginning to be worried of Princess Kai…

**(Originally I want to add a SON and daughter but I would like to write the Final Fantasy 2 reference where the Emperor's daughter is kidnapped. Redeemers of the Damned version of the Emperor's son and daughter are Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown; for the same personality) and Cyclonis (Storm Hawks; she fits the Emperor a lot.)**


	28. Chapter 28 - Final Battle (Part 1)

Kai have been watching Bale and Vanitas fighting for not letting the latter driving since what happened last time but as they made to the Land of Demon Summoning, the engine suddenly broke and the three hang on something as the Gummi Ship fell to higher speed to crash at the snow mountain far from the castle. The two, as Bale was on Kai's shoulders ran out of the broken Gummi Ship not only to see the damage, but to witness at the top was Maleficent, Master Xehanort, and Kai's clone; the latter gave Kai's eyes widen before narrowing to fury.

"Hey kid, can you fight?" Vanitas asked Bale as she flew to Vanitas's head when the Kai clone summons her mallet before twirling it around to summon various Unversed and the three disappears before the Unversed marched down to fight.

'Looks like we're early to fight.' Kai thought as she and Vanitas ran; weapons in hands and the two fought those Unversed while Kai summon her five top summons to fight too. Gory kept sending on slashes to the Wild Bruisers Unversed as she was on Sonya's head, who the latter is shooting laser cannons and giving hard punches to various Unversed, except the Buckler Bruisers which Angel got them taken off with her chains of spikes through their heartless chests, and Kiara send scratches from her claws to the mid – air Unversed but no matter how many times, they would continue appearing.

"I got a plan!" Kai Crystal told the others as she just flew faster to another snow mountain and a large part exploded before the snow slide down into an avalanche and the summons disappears when everyone ran away before they were caught inside.

"Princess!" Vanitas shouted as he was surfing on a shield from the Buckler Bruiser down the avalanche and he felt a presence beneath the snow before grabbing to be a Tank Topple, mistaking it to be Kai until he drops it and continue surfing before grabbing another presence from the snow to be Bale.

"Man you are one lucky sis." Vanitas told Bale as the two notice Kai came out, riding a large plump Dream Eater to fit four people; it resemble a cross between a cat and a dog with a point at the top of its head, and its eyes resemble plus signs, has a dog-like muzzle, spots on its side, and pointy ears.

"Hey Princess! I found Bale!" Vanitas shouted as he flew off with Bale on his head before Kai's Meow Wow Dream Eater quickly change to her Pegaslick. (From Chapter 7) before the two flew to the castle at night; that's where Sora and the group are. Kai and Vanitas stop at the back of the castle, where they notice three figures fighting the clone before she disappears when she notices the real Kai.

"I take it your bros and sis?" Vanitas asked Kai as the two walks to the three figures; The eldest has purple hair to his neck; his right brow and eyelash has two matching red and yellow macaw feathers sticking to the top for the eyebrow and the right for the eyelash, and wears matching uniform as Makoto but with an orange turtleneck clothing underneath (Yumichika of Bleach.), the middle figure's right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and something of a mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle and she wears something Lord Aizen call an Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists. (Apacci of Bleach) and the third has youthful, but effeminate, features; short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes, above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The left side of his head consist of a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head, his Arrancar clothing is a bit like Haruhi; a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands, has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens, a white _hakama_, black sash, black _tabi_ socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

"Kai, we got the villagers to safety before a clone of you attack us." The eldest told Kai as she nodded.

"Nice meeting ya, bro." Vanitas told the middle; not realizing she's actually a girl until she gave Vanitas a punch to the head and he stumbles when Kai grab Bale before placing her to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Vanitas shouted in pain and anger to the girl.

"You think I'm some dude, huh!?" The girl complained as Vanitas froze before looking at the boy beside her. "Hey chick, can you get your sister to pick a better guy to fight!?"

The boy narrow his eyes at Vanitas before closing with a smile, exclaiming. "I'm actually a boy. I think you have a mistaken identity disorder." Earning Vanitas to froze before shaking Kai by the shoulders, yelling. "Princess! I can't tell who're your brother and sister!"

"Simple to know just by hearing them speak." Kai answered with annoyance as the two were drag in the castle by the eldest, Yumichika before the six peer over a corridor to see Sora's group and Vanitas and Bale seems to disappear when Yumichika let go of Vanitas. Unknown to them; Maleficent's raven seems to notice them and almost alert Maleficent before black fire energy burn the raven alive by Vanitas, with a snickering Bale.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque." Vanitas told Bale with a confident smirk before Kai, Yumichika, and the two; Apacci and Luppi ran to the others as Ventus ran to an empty room where Vanitas jump in and Ventus turn before summoning his Keyblade.

"Let's finish this…" Vanitas exclaimed as he summon his Keyblade before the two dash to fight; with Bale watching behind a pillar with fear and sadness. Back to Sora's group, everyone ran to the throne room as Master Xehanort just disappear before Maleficent and the Kai Clone walks infront.

"This is a really intriguing castle, seems like I want this castle as my own; even filling every room with my personal touch of darkness." Maleficent said with pride and a cruel smirk as everyone summons their weapons as Apacci crack her knuckles before Clone Kai smirk cruelly at her. "Aww, someone's acting tough."

"What was that!?" Apacci snaps furiously as Luppi grabs the back of her collar to watch Appaci struggling while yelling at the clone. "Just because you're a clone of Kai, doesn't mean that you're tough!"

"How about a fair fight…" as Clone Kai summons a large armored Unversed with it's lower body is locked in a black gibbet with silver highlights and several black, diamond-shaped gems, its arms are bound by four red chains. Only its head, encased in a helmet that is light grey on its right half and grey on its left half, jagged, black horns on either side of its helmet, and Its eyes are red, set in an angry expression, and slightly uneven.

"Kill the demon summoners." Clone Kai gave an as the Unversed strike both the Emperor and Kai brutally before they summon and the two hit the wall before falling at the ground, bruises all over and the pain bind them to the floor.

"Not one move!" Clone Kai demand Sora and the others as the Unversed was dismiss when Luppi whispers. "Strangle…Trepadora." Before he gains eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, and a bone cowl on his head.

"What the hell?" Clone Kai whispered as Luppi, Yumichika, Apacci, Narunosuke, Jen, and Rome dash to attack the clone while Maleficent glows with green fire before turning to the dragon form of herself.

"Please fight!" The Emperor slowly lift his head when he heard an exact voice of Terra pleading but looks to be underneath a dome of green energy around and above him and Kai; the latter was unconscious with a clear figure of her when the Emperor first met her: the eight year old girl who was named Khadija.

"Nobody can't see us healing you two." The Emperor slowly turn his head to the straight to be the same girl that resembles Terra but wearing a similar armor as the Emperor with purple eyes.

"You…are you…"

"Yes… I'm you before you were taken away from Father." The girl said with a sad smile as the Emperor looks at the fight behind his past self to see no one is noticing the dome and it's healing their wounds.

"Do you want to continue fighting? To stop them from destroying every single demon summoners?" The Emperor's past self; which might be the good time to call him with his first name Mates, asked while bringing his arms closer to his chest.

"Yes… more importantly, I promise Lucy and Terra I'll come back home…" The Emperor told Mateus as he nod in agreement before he lift a hand to dismiss the dome and the Emperor stood up before he and his past self flew to fight as Mateus help sending Firaga spells when Dragon Maleficent almost bit Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Terra?" Sora asked as Mateus didn't reply when he was too busy sending magic with Tina to the dragon and Leon suddenly threw his sword at Maleficent's chest, earning an anguish scream from her and Aqua, and Terra strike her head before everyone watch her reducing to green and black fire until all that remains is Leon's sword piercing Maleficent's cloak at the ground.

"Yawn!" Everyone heard a fake yawn from Clone Kai as she's still fighting Yumichika, Apacci, Luppi, Narunosuke, Rome, and Jen with a cruel smirk glued to her face but everyone stop as chains of spikes suddenly dash to wrap around Clone Kai's mallet, earning her face to froze in fury.

"You really do act like me…" Everyone look at Kai as she was covered in darkness, although her voice sounds like a demon before the darkness disappear to see her in her Hollow mask, wearing Kai Crystal's pinafore, having Sonya's legs to her feet, has Kiara's wings, and instead of her mallet, she's now holding a 7th feet of Gory's scythe.

"D – damn! That's a…" Clone Kai cursed as the real Kai walks forward to her, her free hand curl into a fist, getting the chains of spikes to tighten the grip of the clone's mallet until it broke to pieces.

"It's called a Soul Fusion. There's only two types of Fusions; the normal Fusion while Soul Fusion allows you to take one of the summons' powers. You made me use all my five top summons' to fusion like this, plus I add the Hollow Mask, to be enough to kick your ass." Kai explained as she dash before she sends slashes and the chains to send Clone Kai on the floor, more brutally than both Kai and the Emperor and she froze when she felt a scythe touching her back.

"You wouldn't dare!" Clone Kai screamed as Kai only stab the scythe though her back, making the clone screaming. "Son of a f***!" before she disappears in darkness and the real Kai slowly glows in darkness to turn normal before she fell on her knees and Yumichika ran to catch her.

"Am I gonna be okay?" Khadija asked Mateus beside her to see his eyes froze with fear when Kai killed a clone of herself before a hand touch his head, snapping him out and look to be his present self.

"Don't worry. You won't be scared of that again." The Emperor told Mateus as he let out a shaky nod with a weak smile before Aqua look around and look at Terra with fear. "Where's Ven?"

"I sense he's fighting someone." Tina said as Kai finally spoke. "Vanitas."


	29. Chapter 29 - Final Battle (Part 2)

Everyone ran to each empty before continuing running until they ran inside the room both Ventus and Vanitas are fighting and Bale ran to Kai before a clash of their Keyblades make a shockwave that was so strong it would send Bale and Khadija flying but Narunosuke and Mateus caught them before Master Xehanort appeared infront of the two boys, a cruel smirk tugged in his lips.

"Soon, the x – blade will be forged!" Master Xehanort declared as a light float out of Kairi's heart and everyone froze as seven more lights came in along mists of darkness, counted to be 13 mixing together with the lights and it glows the brightest before Master Xehanort disappears and a portal of light appears.

"I'm going in there!" Sora ran through the portal as others want to follow him before Ventus was thrown to the group, allowing the portal to disappear and Vanitas walks to end Ventus before Terra and Aqua summon their Keyblades while Ventus stood up and hold his Keyblade.

"Three on one. Fine by me!" Vanitas smirked as Bale ran to his side with a sad pout and Vanitas looks at her before exclaiming. "If you can fight, I don't need any help, Bale."

"Hold it, Master Xehanort wants to end you!" Riku shouted at Vanitas.

"What!? I serve him to get to Ventus!" Vanitas replied with anger as Kairi ran infront of him. "But if it weren't for Ventus, you wouldn't be here! You wouldn't be with Kai or Bale." Vanitas looks at Bale, who gave a small nod in agreement as Vanitas looks at Kai, still pointing the Keyblade at Ventus.

"….Yeah, I think your right Princess… I do want to be your guardian." Vanitas lowered his Keyblade as Kai walks to him but Apacci walks to him first, her arms are crossed against under her chest.

"You got a crush on Kai, do ya? How about a fight to see?" Apacci asked as Vanitas flinch in annoyance before everyone watch Vanitas and Apacci fighting, with Kairi thinking. 'Sora… please be okay…'

Sora appeared at a familiar place that the Door of Darkness resides and he quickly turn to see Master Xehanort with his Keyblade in hand and Sora summon his Kingdom Key.

"You think you can best me, Sora? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't met Kairi." Master Xehanort said as Sora narrow his eyes. "Yeah, but I would have met Kairi when you were gone!" before dashing to strike Master Xehanort but every strike he gave send Master Xehanort disappearing before appearing to counter attacking him.

"It's such a shame to destroy someone with such skill." Master Xehanort taunted as both then watches lights flickering to form into every people Sora met smiling at him before Sora was soon standing with spirits of his comrades; Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, the Emperor, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Kai, Jen, Rome, and Leon.

"You forgot Xehanort, my friends are my power and I'm theirs!" Sora shouted as his Keyblade turns to a large Keyblade, made up of two counting Kingdom Keys with the teeth facing outward, the Keyblade resembles the Ultima Keyblade, and the blade slightly resembles the Dream Sword. The Keychain is a black and red heart that is similar to the Heartless symbol, only without the fleur-de-lis bottom and jagged cross, with two Kingdom Keys crossed over it. The chain starts out as two separate chains that form into one.

"The x- blade!" Master Xehanort notice the X – Blade as Sora continues. "So with my friends by my side, you won't get what you want!" before the spirits raise their weapons to form a large sphere of light while Sora fought Master Xehanort with the X – Blade as Master Xehanort continues to block but Sora will counter attack every block before the sphere of light was thrown to Master Xehanort before he fell on his knees, slowly fading to light.

"It would appears, you have won this battle…" Was Master Xehanort's last words before he disappears with his heart floating away and Sora look at the Door to Darkness before he lift the x – blade to point at the door as light of the tip of the x – blade emerges to the door before it opens with much light and Sora then disappears.

Everyone have been waiting at the castle as Jecht slept on the ground until his face kept being hit from a bat belonging to Khadija before she ran to her present self's lap while The Emperor had his past self on his lap and Raven Crystal appears to talk with Kai Crystal.

"Will Sora be okay?" Tina asked Firion, Riku, and Kairi.

"He'll be alright." Firion nod in agreement as a bright flash of light appears before fading to be Sora holding the x – blade and Kairi ran to him, arms hugging him as he hugs back with a smile.

"Do you two have to go back to your time?" The Emperor asked both past selves as Mateus held Khadija's hand.

"We're from the darkness of time but if you want to talk with one of us, just say our name." Mateus let out a small smile before Khadija waved when the two disappears in light and Tina hugs Sora with Kairi; thus the end of the story…

(Ending music: We are Family of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift)

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Firion, Tina, the Emperor, and Kai: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are, we are family

Kai: So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

Kairi: They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

Kai: We are, we are…

Bale: Ham and Cheese!

Vanitas: Hey it's family.

Bale: Oh!

Tina: OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange

Sora: But really they make us stronger

The Emperor: And I wouldn't replace not a thing

Mother or father

Cause we,

Firion: Cause we come from everywhere

Riku: Searching for ones to care

Kai: Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

Kairi: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

All: But we can all agree that

We are, we are

The Emperor and Kai: Close as close can be

All: We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

Mateus and Khadija: We are, we are family

All: Family, Family, Family.

Sora: We are, we are…

Bale: Ham and Cheese! (laughs with a smile)


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

Radiant Garden

With everyone of Destiny Island now living there, Riku and his mother; Rosso (Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus) was standing with Sephiroth as they, Firion, Leon, Tina, the Restoration Committee, Angeal and he and Sora's mother Gillian were waiting outside the castle until Sora and Kairi; now King and Queen of Radiant Garden came out and everyone kneel to them; mouthing. 'Long live King Sora and Queen Kairi!'

Everyone turn to see Genesis with Namine´, Zidane, Xion, and Roxas behind them as Zack and Aerith hugged Xion while Namine´ gave Genesis a hug and Roxas ran to Tifa and Cloud.

Outside Lord Aizen's house; Haruhi, Aladdin, and the three pixies were running to the door, whispering something until they turn to see Lord Aizen and Barbarricia behind them but gave them a calm smirk to them; with Jack the Landlord, Lady Anya, and Makoto watching them.

* * *

><p>Halloween Town<p>

With Oogie Boogie gone, Jack tell the other citizens of the town about next year Halloween plans.

* * *

><p>Ape Mountain<p>

George and Ursula got married with the other animals and Ursula's family and friends cheering; except her mother who looks unpleased.

* * *

><p>La Cite Des Clothes<p>

Esmerelda and Phobues walks out of the cathedral as Esmerelda held out a hand for Quasimodo to walk out and everyone look at him with shock and silent until a little girl with blonde hair and wears purple walks to Quasimodo, hands touching his face before the two hug and everyone cheer.

* * *

><p>Neverland<p>

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys were flying around Neverland freely as not a single sight of Captain Hook or his ship was around and the nine found his treasure at Skull Rock.

* * *

><p>Agrabah<p>

Aladdin and his friends fly through the sky on Carpet as Genie follows them to around the world.

* * *

><p>Louisiana<p>

Mama Odie was stirring her gumbo as she mouths "Juju!" before Juju slither to her to see a vision of what's happening at Radiant Garden before both smile at them.

* * *

><p>Pride Lands<p>

Simba, Nala, Timun, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, and the Outsiders walks to Pride Rock as the lions roar to the other animals and they also did their sounds before the sunlight shines at the four lions.

* * *

><p>Malaysia<p>

The people were planning to build while the students of each school were resting and both Lauren and Maryam Aisyah were looking at the sky, hoping to see Kai again.

* * *

><p>7th Hell<p>

The Emperor and Jecht were walking to the beach at the back of the castle as Raven Crystal fly beside them as usual and the three spotted Lucy, Kuja, Terra, Mozenrath, and Rin and Len looking at the sunset and the waves before Lucy stood up and notice the three before she smile and ran to the Emperor, jumping to hug him to earn the Emperor twirl around, hugging Lucy before the others ran to them.

Watching them at the castle are Sebastian wearing royal black clothing and Mozenrath's mother; the Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy 3) as the two turn around to be two members of Organization XIII; Sebastian's wife and only female member Larxene and Mozenrath's father Marluxia. Sebastian smiled at Larxene as the Cloud of Darkness floats to Marluxia, who mouth with a smirk "My way?" and the Cloud of Darkness nod with a cruel smirk.

* * *

><p>South Park<p>

Eric Cartman and his friends were standing at the South Park's lake as Eric looks at the Stick of Truth in his hand before throwing it at the lake, watching it float before drifting away to the water.

* * *

><p>Peru<p>

Emperor Kuzco and Pacha walks in the castle as Pacha stops at the model of a mountain with houses and a large square – shape building at the top before Kuzco remove the building off and replace it with a simple similar house, earning a pat in the back and a smile from Pacha.

* * *

><p>Land of Demon Summoning<p>

Kai, Apacci, Luppi, Yumichika, Narunosuke, Rome, Tamaki, Vanitas, and Bale were resting at the beach as Jen and Moon; who the two are now mermen swam up to the surface as Jen smiles at Rome, Tamaki, and Narunosuke; who smiles back before Jen and Moon wave them goodbye; swimming back to the ocean.

* * *

><p>At an unknown darkness, Mateus and Khadija were watching everything in the 7th Hell an orb of vision on Mateus's hands as he looks at Khadija; who gave him a nod before Mateus closes the vision.<p>

"I don't mind if you talk like a girl, Matty." Khadija told as Mateus gave her a smile.

"Thank you, I'm just glad darkness is no longer around and the Keyblade War is no more." Mateus said as Khadija sat on his lap before the two looks at the dark sky….


End file.
